Who would have guessed?
by Lethaldoze
Summary: Short drabbles about KakashixOC. Contains other pairings as well. MinatoxKushina, AsumaxKurenai, etc. Drabbles vary from when Kakashi was a kid to present date and the probable future. And LOTS of Guy eccentricities! Enjoy!
1. Hair Trouble

**Drabbles about Kakashi and OC. But it contains other pairings as well, like MinatoxKushina, AsumaxKurenai etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character here except Aoi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hair Trouble<strong>

Uzumaki Kushina have had had it! She wasn't getting called for missions a lot after she had the Kyuubi transferred in her. Hello, she needed a job! She needed money to sustain. But apparently the village elders did not seem to grasp the idea that she needed to do work to earn money. The Academy didn't get back to her yet after she submitted her documents and stuff wanting to teach there.

So where did she land up?

A day care centre!

It was where the Konoha ninja's dropped off their kids if both parents went on a mission and there was no one to look after them. It shouldn't even be called a day care centre given the kids basically stayed overnight till there parents were back.

'Kakashi-kun, don't touch it,' Kushina exclaimed all of a sudden seeing the five year old boy touching his grey spikes which were covered in green slimy stuff all of a sudden. 'You'll only make it worse.'

She noticed a girl, no older than four with short, chocolate brown hair trying to stealthily escape the room, a little red bucket in hand which was dripping the green stuff all over the floor.

'Don't think I didn't see that, Aoi-chan,' Kushina said to the retreating figure of the girl.

'He asked for it,' Aoi complained with a pout.

'It came out of nowhere!' Kakashi complained in turn. 'I didn't do anything.'

'Okay okay,' Kushina sighed. 'Aoi-chan, fetch me some water will you?'

'Why?' Aoi asked.

'We need to wash this off his hair, of course,' Kushina replied.

'Why, can't it just stay like that?' Aoi complained. 'I mean it's an improvement anyway.'

'Just do it!' Kushina said, clearly exasperated.

'Okay, fine,' Aoi gave up and turned to fetch water.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. So this was the first drabble. I'll update more soon. Please review and tell me how you liked this one! <strong>

**Review. =D**


	2. Obvious

Obvious

Aoi sat down after training to get some rest. She could see from a distance Minato sensei talking to Kushina sensei. She sighed. _When was he going to man up? _

'Minato sensei makes it so obvious,' Aoi heard Kakashi's voice from behind her. _Where did he materialize from?_

He was right anyway. Being in Minato sensei's team, he should know more. He turned to see Obito and Kakashi standing there behind her. Obito was looking at the pair in the distance while Kakashi looked elsewhere, unbothered.

'Maybe we should try helping them out?' Obito offered.

'Let them handle their own problem,' Kakashi countered. 'Who cares anyway?'

Aoi got on her feet and hit him on the head. _What a jerk._

'Ow,' Kakashi exclaimed. 'What was that for?'

'What was that mask-face?' Aoi asked in turn. 'The who cares part?'

'Are you two fighting again?' Kushina asked, coming near them.

'Technically she hit me,' Kakashi said.

'He earned it,' Aoi stated.

'I just said how Minato sensei makes so obvious that he-Ow!' Obito and Aoi both hit him on the head simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the second one! Please tell me if you liked it! <strong>

**Please review! =D**


	3. Hokage

Hokage

Walking through the streets of the newly rebuilding Konoha, Hatake Kakashi could only think about the new responsibility he was being handed over. And wasn't very sure if he was even cut out for this.

'Hokage huh?'

Kakashi turned to find Aoi standing a few paces behind him.

'Yeah it looks like it,' Kakashi replied. He stopped walking so as to let Aoi catch up with him.

'Great! Ichiraku! My treat!' she announced enthusiastically. Then she became smug again. 'Like you ever treated anyone in your life you stingy miser,' she muttered.

Kakashi scratched his head grinning sheepishly.

'You don't seem very happy about it,' Aoi stated after a pause. 'About being Hokage, I mean.'

'What makes you say that?' Kakashi asked, slightly taken aback.

'I know you since before you slapped that stupid piece of cloth on your face,' Aoi replied, rolling her eyes. 'I don't need to look at your face to know what goes on in your mind.'

'I see,' Kakashi replied, smiling. 'Yeah, I guess you're right again,' he admitted.

'What's the problem with being the Hokage?' Aoi asked.

'I just don't think I'm Hokage material, you know,' Kakashi said.

Aoi scoffed. 'You make me wanna gag sometimes,' Aoi said rolling her eyes again and started walking ahead of him.

She stopped midway, and spoke without turning. 'Your sensei would be proud of you,' she said. 'You'll do just fine Kakashi.' With that she walked away, not turning to look back at him.

Kakashi stared after her with a soft smile. _I hope you're right._

* * *

><p><strong>Guys if you're reading the drabbles and liking them, please, please Review!<strong>


	4. Lost

Lost

'Really, we're supposed to be finding the scrolls!' Aoi said, exasperated. 'And you, Mr. Genius got us lost in the forest! You should've taken the route I told you to.'

'This _is_ the right way!' Kakashi adjured. 'It's just long so you're thinking we're lost. The other route would have led us to a dead end.'

'Or so you say,' Aoi muttered, mentally making note to ask the Yondaime never to send her on missions with Kakashi.

They walked on and night fell.

'We've been at it for hours!' Aoi complained. 'You still think we're going the right direction?'

'Yes,' Kakashi replied shortly. 'We could rest here for a while. We can continue in the morning. We can't be very far now.'

Aoi sighed. 'Whatever you say,' she said.

'I'll take first watch,' Kakashi offered. 'I'll wake you up later.'

'Sure,' Aoi replied. She sat leaning against a tree and nodded off while Kakashi kept watch.

When it was time to wake Aoi up, he went near her and looking at her face while she was sleeping so peacefully, he just couldn't bring himself to wake her up.

He sighed, and resumed his position and kept watch all night.

Aoi woke up sometime before dawn.

'Why didn't you wake me up?' she asked Kakashi who was still sitting awake keeping watch.

Kakashi shrugged. 'I wasn't really sleepy,' he lied.

'Go get some sleep now,' Aoi said her voice warm. She knew all too well that he had just lied to her. 'You're gonna get us more lost than we already are if you're dozing off on the way. I'll wake you up at dawn.'

Kakashi nodded and got up to get some sleep. He knew too that Aoi knew that he'd just lied to her.

* * *

><p>'Do you really think it was a good idea to team up Kakashi and Aoi and together?' Kushina asked her husband, Minato. 'And for such an important mission too? They're going to land up murdering each other.'<p>

Minato smiled. 'They were perfect for this mission. You should have noticed. You know them since they were kids. They always have each others' back.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews.<br>If you're reading and liking these drabbles PLEASE REVIEW! **

**=D**


	5. Wish

**Wish**

'I really don't want to give you this mission,' Sandaime confessed. The Sandaime had come back to being to being the Hokage after the death of the Yondaime. 'But-.'

Aoi cut across him with a smile. 'It's fine, Sandaime sama,' she said. 'This needs to be done and someone needs to do it right?'

'Yes, but I have to warn you, this is a suicide mission,' Sandaime said. 'The possibility of you coming back alive is near nil.'

'I'll come back alive,' Aoi said confidently.

'You are making me look like a very cruel Hokage,' Sandaime said sadly.

'Not cruel, just rational,' Aoi countered.

'All the others I asked, refused to take the mission, because I gave them the choice to,' Sandaime said. 'You are the first capable one to accept.'

Aoi didn't reply. She had accepted because she knew no one would. And it was a very important mission to be done for the sake of Konoha's safety. Someone had to accept it? Why not her?

'I'll not fail you, Sandaime sama,' Aoi said.

Sandaime sighed. 'You can leave right after midnight.'

Aoi nodded.

'Aoi, I'm sorry,' Sandaime said. 'Come back alive.'

Aoi nodded again. She wouldn't die if she could help it. 'I have a favour to ask. Please tell my old man where I've gone, after I've left. I don't have the courage to face him or lie to him.'

Sandaime nodded. 'I'll do it myself.'

* * *

><p>'Seriously! You even sleep with that thing on?' Aoi commented and Kakashi jumped awake to find Aoi perched on his window sill.<p>

'Aoi!' he exclaimed.

'Hey, mask face,' she greeted back jumping inside his room casually.

'It's late,' Kakashi stated. 'What are you doing here?'

Aoi shrugged. 'Nothing much. I was hoping to see your face but well bummer!'

'What's wrong?' Kakashi asked. 'You don't sound very…well…you.'

'Nothing's wrong,' Aoi said. 'Just couldn't sleep I guess. And decided to annoy you.'

There it was again. That wasn't Aoi's usual tone. _Something has to be wrong. She hardly ever comes knocking on my window no matter how much she wants to annoy me!_ Kakashi thought.

'What's the matter, Aoi?' he asked again. 'Something's wrong.'

'Nothing's wrong, ok!' Aoi replied back in a slightly raised voice.

'Then look at me and say that again,' Kakashi said coolly. _She can never look at anyone when she's lying._

'Damn it, Hatake!' Aoi said. 'Just let it go! It's none of your business.'

'Then why did you come knocking on my window so late?' Kakashi asked, his voice still reasonable and calm.

'Okay, fine, that was a mistake,' Aoi said. 'I'll go now. Knock on someone else's window for a change.' _Maybe death's. _

'Aoi!' Kakashi pulled her back by her elbow. Aoi jolted back by his sudden pull and found her face centimeters away from his.

'Just tell me what's wrong,' Kakashi requested.

Aoi didn't reply. She just looked into his eyes; or rather eye as his sharingan one was closed. She didn't know what made her do what she did next nor even why in the name of shinobi did she do that. She slowly raised her hand and started taking his mask off.

Kakashi was too taken aback to protest instantly. And before he could, his mask had already fallen off and Aoi's lips were on his. He had no power to protest against anything anymore. The kiss consumed them both.

Aoi pulled back about quarter of a minute later and didn't know what to say. She searched for words to say. Unable to find any, she said, 'I should go. I'm sorry about that.'

She turned away from him and went towards his window and climbed up.

'Aoi, what-?' Kakashi didn't know how to react either.

Aoi sat down on his window sill, her feet outside, and her back to him. She turned her face slightly and smiled. 'I saw Hatake Kakashi's face,' she said. 'I just wish I can live to tell the tale.' With that she was gone.

'Aoi,' Kakashi called. _What was that supposed to mean?_

* * *

><p>Kakashi knew something was off. He went to find Aoi in the morning. She had some serious explaining to do. Plus, he had to make her vow never to tell anyone about seeing his face.<p>

She looked for her everywhere. She was nowhere to be found. Unable to find her anywhere else, he headed for her place.

He reached her house and knocked on the door. An old man's voice told him to come in.

Kakashi entered to find Aoi's father sitting with the Sandaime himself. Aoi's father was more or less the same age as the Sandaime. Aoi's father looked grave and somewhat heavyhearted.

'Sandaime sama,' Kakashi greeted, surprised to see him there.

'Kakashi, what brings you here?' Sandaime asked. Aoi's father still looked too distressed to address him.

_Did something happen to Aoi?_

'I came to find Aoi,' Kakashi explained. 'She's not here is she?'

Sandaime sighed and looked sadly at Kakashi. 'No, she's not,' he replied. After a quite a long pause, he said, in an even graver tone. 'She accepted the mission.'

Kakashi knew very well what mission he was talking about. Kakashi had not been offered, but a lot of his other friends were and they had all refused. He had half a mind to go to the Sandaime and accept it himself. Someone had to do it for Konoha. He knew pretty well the contents of the mission and the consequences of accepting it. He had to stop Aoi!

'Where is she?' Kakashi asked urgently.

'She left last night,' Sandaime answered. 'It's too late.'

Kakashi stared disbelievingly at the third Hokage. Aoi couldn't have left. Did this mean that last night he had seen her for the last time? No, no, no, no! It couldn't have been. He refused to believe so!

His knees gave out and she collapsed on them when he realized exactly why she had visited him last night. It was to say good bye.

Then he remembered what she had wished for right before she left! _So that's what she meant!_

_She wished she could come back alive…_

* * *

><p><strong>If you read it and liked it, please review and let me know! <strong>

**Please review! =D**


	6. Wake up!

**Wake up!**

Kakashi sat down at the hospital bench, his head buried in his hands. He had seen Aoi's blood stained mutilated body. She was barely breathing. Everyone had lost hope. There was no way she could live.

He didn't notice when Guy came and sat down beside him looking equally grave. He didn't speak. He had seen Tsunade-sama's face. She didn't look all that hopeful.

Kakashi didn't look up to see who had come to give him company. He was still too shocked and lost in his thoughts to notice. The first time he had seen Aoi like that he had become petrified and unable to speak or think coherently.

Tsunade-sama came out of the room and heaved a sigh. Kakashi's head shot up at the sound of her sigh.

'Tsunade-sama!' Guy exclaimed jumping up from his seat and standing in front of her. Kakashi remained seated. He just looked at her.

Tsunade-sama looked at Gai and then at the seated Kakashi. Her face became sad.

_No! _Kakashi's mind shouted. He buried his face back in his head no longer able to look at the best medic nin of Konoha.

'She's alive,' Tsunade said. 'But she went into a coma. We can't say when she's gonna wake up or if she ever will.'

Guy collapsed on the seat too. Aoi was his childhood teammate and one of the closest friends he had. He couldn't take the news well.

Kakashi got up from up the bench and strode past Tsunade without a word and went inside the room where Aoi was lying. Tsunade didn't object. She just sighed sadly and walked away. Guy went in after Kakashi.

Aoi was lying there, without any movement, her eyes closed. Even with everything going on with her, her face looked at peace.

'She'll wake up!' Guy said, tears running down his face. 'I just know it! She always had the Power of Youth within her!'

Kakashi didn't reply. He just sat down on a stool beside the bed.

'Guy-san,' a man peeped into the room. Most probably a chunin. 'Sandaime sama is looking for you.'

Guy nodded, took one last look at Aoi and left.

Kakashi sat down and kept looking at Aoi with such intensity as though the mere power of his gaze could bring Aoi back to consciousness again. He didn't leave her side for 24 hours straight until Guy came and sent him home.

* * *

><p>Kakashi came to the hospital everyday and spent at least and hour or two beside the immobile Aoi. He even talked to her only to be replied by silence. He never gave up hope.<p>

The first thing he would do after returning from any mission was to visit Aoi and see her progress which was still stagnant at near nil.

His heart stopped the moment Tsunade announced that Aoi had to be removed off the life support system as she clearly saw no hope.

'You can't do that!' Kakashi protested.

'It has to be done, Kakashi,' Tsunade replied, sympathetically. 'I'm sorry.'

'No, no!' Kakashi refused to believe that she would never wake. Why did he have to keep losing people in life? His father, Obito, Rin, Sensei! And now Aoi! 'She'll wake up,' he said.

Tsunade sighed. 'I could give her one more day, Kakashi. But that's all I can give. If she's not awake by then the life support system has to be removed.' With that she left to attend another call.

Kakashi went back inside Aoi's room.

'Damnit, Aoi! Wake up!' he ordered. 'Didn't you want to live to tell everyone what my face looked like? Well wake up! And do it!'

He slammed his head down on the bed, desperate, frustrated and angry. _She had to wake up in a day! _Now even he started to realize that it was not going to happen.

He fell asleep like that and woke up to find that it was almost morning. He didn't lift his face up. He sat like that waiting for Tsunade sama to come and relieve Aoi of her life support system anytime. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to stick around to watch.

Then suddenly he felt a hand in his hair. His head shot up.

'You've been sleeping like the dead!' Aoi muttered.

Kakashi was too shocked to reply for a moment. Then the relief and happiness spread through him making him light headed for a while.

'Look who's talking,' he replied, his visible eye filled with felicity. He sighed with relief. 'So you decided to wake up and tell everyone about my face.'

Aoi thought for a moment. Then shook her head, slowly. 'Naah, it wasn't worth announcing about!' she said, smiling softly at him.

Kakashi shook his head and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! =D<strong>


	7. Obito

**Yay! Thank you for the reviews!**

**And thanks a lot to Chipmunk for constantly sticking with this story! You're the best! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Obito<strong>

Aoi heard it. She had heard everything as soon as Team Minato had set foot back in Konoha again. She had heard it and she had broken down.

_Obito! It couldn't be! _

She ran to the gates, tears streaming down her face accompanied by Kushina Sensei and Guy and some other people. And then she saw the painful truth with her own eyes. She saw Rin crying, sitting down on the ground. Apparently her legs had given out. Minato Sensei was standing by her looking exceptionally grave. There were no trace of tears there but with the expression he had on his face right then, tears weren't necessary to express the pain his heart held. Aoi looked around. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

Beside her Kushina stifled a sob. She went and took Minato's hand which he held onto tightly almost as if he'd fall without it.

Aoi herself was having difficulty breathing. Tears were streaming down her face and she didn't seem to be able to stop them from falling no matter how much she tried to.

Obito was one of the greatest friends she had. Losing him was something she couldn't accept that easily. She retreated from the scene slowly. She couldn't take it anymore. Before she left she heard Guy's noisy sobs.

She needed to look for Kakashi. She knew where he could have gone. He was an idiot. He would never cry in front of so many people. He would never show what he truly felt. But he needed to right then and Aoi knew it.

She reached the top of the Hokage monuments in a few minutes and she saw Kakashi sitting there just like she had expected looking down at the whole of Konoha.

'Kakashi?' Aoi called.

He didn't reply.

She went and sat down beside him.

He didn't acknowledge her presence. She didn't urge him to talk either. She just sat there beside him. Sometimes the sounds of her stifled sobs would come out but most of the times she forced herself to remain quiet.

Kakashi sat without any movement like a rigid stone. His face betraying no emotion. He sat there all night and Aoi didn't get up from his side. She sat there as silently as him.

Around the break of dawn, Kakashi suddenly touched his eye with his hand and then turned to Aoi.

'He gave me this,' he confessed. Aoi already knew that.

'I know,' she said quietly. She didn't know how but her eyes were still tearing up. The water wouldn't dry off.

A single rolled down from Kakashi's right eye. Aoi saw that and knew he desperately needed to let it all out. She edged closer and put and arm around him. That was all she had to do. Tears after tears rolled down from his eye and the next moment he was crying his heart out on her shoulder. She couldn't help but choking up too.

They cried the whole day together.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! =D<strong>

**Please leave a review! I'd really appreciate it! **


	8. Valentine

**This is a Valentine's Day Special Drabble! **

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's<strong>

Aoi was walking through the streets and getting annoyed out of her wits! What was up with people seriously? There was pink and red everywhere and wherever she looked she saw nothing but sappy couples. It made her want to gag. How these fierce shinobi she knew could all turn into this for one day was beyond her! Seriously wasn't there a sane person left in Konoha anymore?

Even Kurenai betrayed her. Aoi had the confidence that Kurenai at least wouldn't go for the sappy crap but look how wrong she turned out to be! Kurenai was walking side by side with Asuma and by the look on her face she definitely wasn't hating it.

Minato and Kushina sensei were also exuberantly happy. But when were they not? They should be given an award or something for being the happiest couple of Konoha, if there was such a thing. Well he was the Hokage couldn't he just invent something like that if he wanted to?

Aoi sighed. She knew this day wouldn't go any good for her.

* * *

><p>Seriously, who sent jonins on these petty missions! Kakashi couldn't understand what that mission was all about. It had already been four years since he became a jonin and in these four years he had done five S ranked missions. This was a C ranked mission for crying out loud. Why did Minato sensei have to send him to do this? And on top of that look who he got as a partner?<p>

'I can't wait to return to Konoha! We'll be there in an hour or so. Konoha is filled with the sweet essence of youth today!' Guy kept blabbering beside him.

Kakashi groaned. Right, it was Valentine's Day. Konoha would be nothing but pink and red today.

'And you're looking forward to this why?' Kakashi asked Guy unable to contain his curiosity. Seriously he didn't have a girl in mind did he?

Guy's eyes gleamed and he swayed on the spot. 'I will most definitely tell her how I feel about her today!'

Kakashi didn't need to hear anymore. He already felt sorry for whatever girl Guy was talking about.

Thinking about girls Kakashi's mind drifted to Aoi. She hated Valentine's Day as much as he did. They always laughed about it together on the previous Valentine's Days. It was always fun. Making fun of Guy together was the most fun of all. As he thought about her, his hand involuntarily moved to his pocket where it came in contact of a cold metal he had placed in there earlier.

* * *

><p>The gate was completely empty except for one guard. And even he was pretty drunk and festive. If anyone wanted to attack Konoha, Valentine's Day would be the perfect day for it, Kakashi thought.<p>

As soon as they got inside the gates and inside Konoha, Guy disappeared at super speed somewhere yelling unintelligible words. Kakashi cracked a smile and headed home.

The streets of Konoha were just as he had imagined it would be. Decorated with nothing but pink and red. And the streets were filled with people. Who knew Konoha had that big a population?

Walking towards home he suddenly saw Aoi perched on the rooftop of a nearby house, looking at the people walking the streets and sticking her tongue out on occasions in a disgusted fashion. Kakashi grinned. Well, no change there.

In one fluid motion, Kakashi was suddenly on the rooftop beside her.

'Hey,' he said.

Aoi looked up then even if for a split second her face brightened. 'What's up mask face? Done with the mission? I hear it was C rank?'

'You heard right,' Kakashi said sitting down beside her.

'Where's Guy?' Aoi asked, looking around.

'Off to tell some girl how he feels,' Kakashi said.

'What?' Aoi laughed. 'Poor girl.'

'That's what I thought,' Kakashi said.

That's how it started. After that they spent the whole day laughing and talking about lame stuff on Valentine's Day.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment but then reached into his pocket and took out the hard metal.

'Hey, Aoi,' he said. 'I sorta got you something.' He showed her what he had got. It was a small miniature kunai. Like really small. You could not use it in battle. It was slipped into a blue ribbon which made the whole thing look like a necklace.

Aoi stared at Kakashi dumbfounded.

'Don't look at me like that!' Kakashi said. 'It's nothing, okay. Just a friend giving a friend something. I just saw it and it sorta reminded me of you. No big deal.'

Aoi was still speechless.

'And it has nothing whatsoever to do with today!' Kakashi made it clear. 'Just take it.'

Aoi still didn't say anything but she reached out and took it anyway.

Kakashi heaved a sigh of relief.

'Are you going to say something?' Kakashi asked.

'Oh look is that Jiraiya sama?' Aoi exclaimed. Kakashi looked. It was. It definitely was. And that wasn't the end to it. He looked pretty beaten up.

Kakashi and Aoi looked at each other. 'Tsunade sama,' they came to an immediate conclusion together. And then burst out laughing.

But it didn't escape Kakashi how Aoi had effectively changed the topic of conversation. He didn't mind. At least around her things weren't awkward.

They laughed and talked for the rest of the day and Aoi even secretly threw food at Kurenai and Asuma right when they were parting from the restaurant they had eaten food in. It had started a whole food fight there while Aoi silently slipped out unharmed or rather uncovered in food. But it was fun to watch. It looked like Kurenai and Asuma had fun either way.

Kakashi stifled a yawn. He was pretty stressed out. It had been a long walk back to Konoha.

'I'll head home,' Kakashi said. 'See you later.'

Aoi nodded. 'Yeah, sure.'

Kakashi was just walking away when he heard Aoi say. 'Thanks mask face. It's really nice.'

Kakashi knew what she was talking about. He turned his head to give her a smile but she was already walking the other way. He smiled anyways. And the smile didn't leave his face for some reason or the other till he actually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? <strong>

**Please review and let me know! =D**


	9. About Time!

**Chipmunk, Woodshrew, ShordiMan and BFABB thank you for the reviews! =)**

**Drabble Number 9!  
><strong>

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>About time<strong>

Aoi walked out of the academy incredibly pleased with herself. She had passed her Jonin Exams with flying colours and was now officially made a jonin. She felt like breaking into a happy dance right in the middle of the street but seeing as how she couldn't do that she sufficed with the humungous grin on her face. Seventeen and a jonin didn't sound too bad.

Nothing, absolutely nothing could spoil her mood today!

'Finally, huh?'

Except that voice!

She stopped walking, the grin on her face dimming almost to a scowl and Kakashi caught up with her in no time. The smirk playing in his eye was evident.

'What do you want?' Aoi demanded wearily, a bit too frustrated to even shout at him like she always did. Or even hit him which she didn't get the opportunity to do in a while, what with him being the expert in dodging all her punches. She hadn't been able to land a punch on him for almost – she lost track. It was so much easier when they were kids and she could hit him all the time! Ah, sweet memories.

'I heard you became Jonin,' Kakashi said, as Aoi resumed walking and Kakashi fell into step beside her.

'Heard right,' Aoi said. _Please don't let him spoil my mood! _

But apparently that was asking for too much.

'About time!' Kakashi said, in an undertone which he meant for her to hear. Kakashi liked antagonizing her. Her expressions were priceless. He was glad that she became a jonin but he wasn't about to pass this window of opportunity to irritate her.

Aoi was so mad that she was almost seeing flames in front of her. What did he think of himself? Just because he had become a jonin at thirteen gave him no right to ruin the day for her! _Gifted prodigy of Konoha, my foot! _Aoi thought. _He's nothing but the biggest pain in my ass!_

Kakashi grinned. He could almost see her boiling with rage. She was all red in the face. Looking at her and finding amusement in her expression, he saw the punch coming at his direction a bit too late. And before he knew the punch had landed squarely on his face and he staggered backwards, lost his balance and fell.

Aoi was no longer mad. Infact she smiled smugly. That felt good.

'About time,' she said, throwing Kakashi's words right back at him. It had been a while since he fell to the ground because of her punches! The punch had finally landed and momentarily incapacitated him. She missed seeing him like this.

With the complacent look on her face, she smoothly walked away.

Kakashi saw stars for a moment. Then he blinked, setting his vision straight and stared at her slowly disappearing figure and sighed.

Yeah, he had that coming alright!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review! =D<strong>


	10. Believe

**New drabble! Thanks to BFABB, chipmunk and The Dohvakhin's Bane for the reviews.**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Believe<strong>

'Aoi, what are you doing?' Guy asked, as he entered her house and found her strapping in her weapons and pulling on her winter cloak. 'Are you going somewhere?'

Aoi didn't reply but Guy knew that she wouldn't. Her face was void of expressions. It had been that way without any change for quite a long time.

'You can't go anywhere today,' Guy said. He knew where exactly she was going. And Guy needed to stop her useless attempts.

Aoi turned finally giving Guy a cold, questioning look.

'I know what you're going through,' Guy tried to reason with her. 'Everyone is Konoha is feeling the same way. Hell, I want to…,' Guy stopped. He hadn't the slightest clue what he wanted to do. 'You have to come to the funeral,' he said at last.

'Funeral?' Aoi had spoken for the first time in days.

Guy nodded. 'Everyone in Konoha will be there.'

'They don't even have a body,' Aoi said through clenched teeth and her hands clenching into fists.

'The search has been going on for too long,' Guy said. 'It's not possible to find-,' he stopped again abrubtly. He didn't want to continue. Accepting the truth didn't make it any less painful for him.

Aoi didn't reply. She turned her back to him and carried on strapping her weapons in place.

'You're not coming to a funeral?' Guy asked.

'No,' she said. 'I try not to make a habit of going to funerals of people who are alive.'

'Aoi,' Guy said warily.

'Save it, Guy,' Aoi said. 'Konoha wants his funeral, fine. They can do whatever the hell they want. I'm going to go look for him.'

'For how long will you keep doing that?' Guy asked. 'It's been long enough.'

'Untill I find him,' Aoi said without hesitation. She went past Guy and reached her door. At the door before exiting her house, she said, 'Konoha doesn't feel the same way I do and neither do you. If they did they wouldn't have been busying over funeral arrangements. They'd still be out looking for him. Kakashi's still alive. And it's a shame Konoha can't even believe in that.'

With that she was out of the door without a second glance at her old teammate.

Guy sat there taking in what Aoi had told him. He didn't know for how long he's been sitting there when a blur of blond head entered the house.

'Where's Aoi sensei?' Naruto asked. Guy looked up at the almost eighteen year old ninja who had entered the house.

'Left?' he said.

'When?' Naruto asked.

'Don't know,' Guy replied.

Naruto didn't seem put out by the information. 'She couldn't have gone far. I'll catch up with her. I was planning to go look for Kakashi sensei myself but two is better than one.'

Guy looked at Naruto carefully. He too was dressed for journey. If there was anyone else in Konoha besides Aoi who strongly believed in Kakashi, it had to be Naruto. Naruto wouldn't give up easy either.

Then why was he? Guy gave his head a rough shake imprinting Aoi's words in his mind. Kakashi was his eternal rival. He couldn't give up on him either.

_Kakashi's still alive. And it's a shame Konoha can't even believe in that._

'Naruto wait!' Guy shouted, as Naruto headed for the road. 'Three is even better than two.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to leave a review! =)<strong>


	11. I Know You

**Wow, that was an update after a pretty long time! I didn't forget about this. I just didn't get the time to write this.**

**Sorry! Hoping you will enjoy this. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>I Know You<strong>

'I can't believe you got us lost again!' Aoi exclaimed in disbelief. 'What's with you? Do have no sense of direction?'

'We're not lost,' Kakashi said.

'Do you even _know_ where we are?' Aoi asked.

'Of course I do,' Kakashi said.

'Okay, genius _where_?' Aoi asked, folding her arms over her chest and tapping her feet waiting for his answer.

Kakashi seemed uncomfortable for a minute and then with a defeated sigh said, '…somewhere?'

Aoi struck her face with her palm in exasperation. 'How,' she said, the exasperation clear in her tone, 'you could even get in the ANBU with that kind of a direction sense is beyond me.'

Kakashi shrugged sheepishly. 'They didn't ask for it.'

Aoi rolled her eyes. 'I know,' she said. 'Sometimes I wish they had.'

She turned and started walking. 'Next time I'll lead the way,' she said. 'Got it?'

Kakashi sighed and stood rooted to the spot and made no attempt to follow her. Aoi noticed and turned.

'What's wrong, mask face?' she asked. 'I'm only trying to get us home. I promise not to lead you into a lion's den. Not that I'm not tempted.'

Kakashi shook his head. 'Aoi, there's not gonna be a next time,' he said. He took a few steps towards her and she saw how his sword gleamed a little as it reflected a bit of the sunlight that made its way through the vast canopy of leaves and branches.

Aoi sighed and turned away and resumed walking. She knew what he was going to say and he proved her right as soon as he said what she thought he would. 'I'm leaving the ANBU. This was my last mission.'

Aoi didn't turn to look back at him. 'I know,' she said.

Kakashi followed her this time. 'How did you know? I didn't tell anyone yet.'

Aoi shrugged. 'I know _you_.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please leave a review! =D<strong>


	12. Annoying

**Okay, so this was a fast update. Not like me at all. =P  
><strong>

**Enjoy! =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annoying<strong>

As soon as Kakashi entered his apartment after a long day of training with Team 7, he sighed and entered his room looking for a few peaceful hours of reading Icha Icha Tactics and sleep. But of course he wasn't getting it so easy. Sure enough he found Aoi perched on his window sill, a nonchalant expression on her face.

'Aoi, we have talked about this,' Kakashi said with an exhausted sigh. 'I happen to have a door.'

Aoi turned to look at him and then shrugged. 'Doors are boring.'

'And windows are exciting?' Kakashi asked.

'Well it doesn't hurt to try and give you a near enough heart attack,' Aoi pointed out.

'Something bothering you?' Kakashi asked, really looking forward to the quiet time that he had planned on having.

'Wha-? No, nothing,' Aoi waved the matter away. 'I just got back from my fruitcake of a mission. Kotetsu completely _lost_ it! I mean who sings _that_ loudly _all_ the way back to the village?'

Kakashi smiled at Aoi's complaining, his visible eye closing as he smiled.

'_And_ I ran into Naruto at Ichiraku's,' Aoi said. 'And that boy can eat unbelievable amount of ramen let me tell you _and _he blackmailed me into paying for his food. Well that just proves that he's your student and Kushina sensei's son!'

'I see you had a bad day,' Kakashi commented.

'Thanks for the obvious revelation, mask-face,' Aoi rolled her eyes. 'Also, speaking of Ichiraku, Ichiraku's daughter Ayame totally saw your face and is now crushing on you because she finds you so _handsome _and so _cool_.' Aoi stuck her tongue out in a gagging gesture as she finished saying that.

On hearing that Kakashi looked like as though someone had hit him on his head. Gaining his composure and looking sheepish, he said, 'I'm sure she was only exaggerating.'

Aoi rolled her eyes. 'Sure,' she said.

'I mean I clearly remember you seeing my face,' Kakashi went on scratching the back of his head in his sheepish manner. There was _no_ way either of them could forget the day Aoi had seen his face. 'And you didn't think-.'

'What I thought is beside the point,' Aoi said flatly but Kakashi noticed she flushed a little but it lasted for such a short time that it made Kakashi think he'd imagined it.

'Oh?'

'The point is,' Aoi pressed, she was finding Kakashi's sheepish smile very irritating for some reason. 'You know what, there _is_ no point. See you later, mask face.'

Before Aoi could jump away from his window, Kakashi asked, 'Er, where is Kotetsu now, by the way?'

It was Aoi's turn to turn a little sheepish now. 'In the hospital,' she grumbled.

'Because?'

'I punched him and broke his nose,' Aoi grumbled again.

That didn't come as a surprise to Kakashi at all. Infact he had known something like this had happened and so he had asked.

'You broke your own teammate's nose?' he still found it hard to hide the incredulity in his tone.

'Don't judge me! His singing was getting on my nerves!' Aoi said. 'It was so ANNOYING!'

With that she jumped down and disappeared from his window. Kakashi shook his head and sighed. Something told him that Kotetsu's bad musical abilities wasn't the only cause of Aoi's annoyance.

But then he shrugged and picked up the Icha Icha book that he was in the middle of reading.

Peace and quiet at last.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very much appreciated and not to mention wanted! =)<strong>


	13. Worry

**I'm on a roll, aren't I?  
><strong>

**Anyway, in the recent manga issue Guy's genin team as revealed and I started writing this fanfic way before that and put Aoi in the same team as Guy. Hopefully it won't matter much since it is a fanfic. I'm just going to put in Aoi in place of Genma.  
><strong>

**So now that's cleared up, here's the next drabble! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Worry<strong>

When Kakashi gained consciousness he could distinctly hear loud voices and mutterings coming from around him. First the voice seemed muffled to him but he could catch the words "youth" and "shut up" and he could comprehend almost immediately who were beside him.

'-up and about in no time! He has overflowing youth!'

'Guy, if you don't shut up right now, I'll make sure you join him in recovery!'

'Aoi-chan! You are the perfect example of youth when you get so angry!' Guy said and Kakashi could almost imagine Guy's eyes watering and sparkling.

'Kill. Me. Now,' he heard Aoi mutter.

Not giving Guy to say anything more ridiculous further, Kakashi chose that particular moment to open his eye. He knew Aoi wasn't kidding when she said she would send Guy into recovery. He opened his eye and the first thing he realized was that he wasn't wearing his mask but the white hospital sheet was covering his face from below his eyes. To secure that, he made no attempt to sit up. But Aoi noticed that he was awake anyway.

'Someone's awake,' she commented and Kakashi could hear the obvious relief in her voice. She was sitting on a chair beside his hospital bed and was still wearing her ANBU uniform. She had a few bandages covering up her cuts and bruises but otherwise she looked fine. Guy was standing on the other side of his bed with a gigantic grin on his face.

'Second ANBU mission and you just collapse like that!' Aoi said. 'You _know_ you can't use your sharingan for too long! How could you cross the limit?'

'Did-?' Kakashi started but Aoi interrupted him.

'Yeah, yeah you got the creeps,' Aoi told him as though this news wasn't all that important next to him collapsing. 'But you didn't stay awake long enough to see _them_ collapse!' She paused for breath. 'You got me worried…sort of,' she added as an afterthought.

'Oh the dazzling youth has saved my rival,' Guy was almost floating above ground.

'When people ask me how I survived with _him_ in my very first team as genin,' Aoi said indicating Guy who clearly wasn't listening to anything she was saying. 'I realize I honestly have no clue.'

Kakashi smiled.

'How long was I out?' he asked.

'Two days,' Aoi told him. 'And you have been prescribed more than a week of bed rest.'

'Hmm,' Kakashi said. Bed rest didn't sound too bad.

'And as soon as you're out of bed, I swear I'm gonna kill you,' Aoi told him.

Prolonged bed rest now sounded damn near awesome to Kakashi.

'How could your genius of a brain not realize that you could run out of chakra?' Aoi yelled.

'Yeah, Kakashi,' Guy agreed with Aoi. 'You shouldn't have gone overboard. You scared Aoi half to dea-.'

Aoi punched him on his head to shut him up and his eyes started watering from the pain.

Kakashi smiled again. 'With you two watching my back, I usually don't worry much.'

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it!<strong>

**Review please! =D  
><strong>


	14. Kakashi Sensei

**Here's another drabble!  
><strong>

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews The Bald Fiasco, Le Sparrow, LeUndeadRabidChipmunk and Chuu112!  
><strong>

**Enjoy! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kakashi Sensei<strong>

'So you're all sensei now, huh?' Aoi commented, biting her tongue to keep herself from laughing.

'Looks like it,' Kakashi answered well aware of the fact that Aoi was trying hard not to laugh on his face.

'Sounds so old,' Aoi said. 'I can't believe you left the ANBU to be called sensei by pesky little ninja kids!'

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

'What's so wrong with it if I want to pass on my experience and knowledge to the next generations?' he asked.

'Yeah, yeah, we all know how much of an altruist you are,' Aoi said rolling her eyes. 'The last I heard you failed the last group of students that was assigned to you. Yeah genius, great way to teach there.'

'They didn't know the first thing about being ninjas,' Kakashi defended himself.

'They are just kids, mask face,' Aoi said. 'Did you try to give them some hints maybe?'

'Oh yeah, but they all just flew right past their heads,' Kakashi said. 'Besides there are some things you should just know no matter what your age,' Kakashi pointed out.

Aoi nodded. 'Teamwork?' she guessed.

He nodded.

Aoi frowned. 'You do realize you sort of broke ours the day you decided to leave the ANBU.'

'Aoi,' Kakashi said tentatively. 'You know I-.'

'Yes, Kakashi sensei, I know,' Aoi said. 'I was merely pointing out a fact.'

Kakashi looked at her warily wondering if she was going to pursue the subject.

But Aoi burst out laughing possibly because she couldn't hold it back for much longer. 'Kakashi sensei! This is never gonna get old! I had a hard time digesting the words Guy and sensei together and now you drop down with a sensei tail to your name too.' She sighed. 'Well gives me something to laugh and tease you about for a couple of days I guess.'

Kakashi rolled his eyes. 'Why did I have a feeling this was coming?' he muttered to himself.

'Well, mask face "sensei" I have to go now,' Aoi said grinning. 'Sandaime sama called me. I'll see you later. Of all the teachers the students could land themselves with, they might fall under you or Guy! To imagine!'

She waved at Kakashi and started to head away. Then she paused and said, 'Well, the students who will land with you or Guy, they might have to sacrifice their sanities but at least they'll have earned themselves two great teachers.'

'I'll take that as a compliment,' Kakashi said grinning.

Aoi shrugged. 'Whatever sensei,' she said. 'I'll be off. Keep me updated Kakashi sensei!'

With that she was gone.

Kakashi turned and started walking back towards his house wondering how long he had to wait for Aoi to stop calling him sensei. He guessed a pretty long time and sighed in exasperated defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it. <strong>

**Tell me how you liked it. REVIEW!  
><strong>

**Cheers! =D  
><strong>


	15. She Saw, She Knows

**New Update! ^_^  
>Sorry for the wait!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>She Saw, She Knows<strong>

'There, there,' Aoi soothed while patting Guy's back in an attempt to calm him down. She wouldn't have bothered if Guy wasn't making such a big scene. 'Really, Guy, I understand that you're overwhelmed with emotion but _would you just quit bawling!'_

Guy swiped his nose noisily and Aoi recoiled, revolted. Who would say this guy was actually a sensei?

'I-I'm sorry, Aoi-chan,' Guy said his voice quivering. 'I'm just so-so happy that Lee is finally understanding the meaning of youth!'

Why was it that every time Aoi was with Guy, she had this urge to want to hang herself?

Aoi jumped as Guy howled out a sob and instead of patting him to calm him down she swatted his back in annoyance. 'Go find Kakashi and have one your rival matches,' she suggested. 'Maybe it'll take your mind off things.'

'Aoi sensei!' Naruto was running towards her and Guy with an excited Sakura and a very aloof Sasuke behind him.

Aoi stopped in her tracks as Naruto caught up with her. He was just about to ask her something when his eyes wandered over to the crying Guy and he looked a little disturbed.

'What's up with Guy sensei?' Naruto asked.

Aoi shook her head. 'Ignore him,' she said with a wave of her hand. 'You guys want something?'

Naruto grinned. Aoi was dead scared of that grin. That ten year old could empty her pockets over ramen with that grin.

'So we have done everything we could think of to take a look at Kakashi sensei's face and nothing worked,' Naruto explained. 'So now we decided to ask people around to see if anyone saw his face and tell us what he looks like.'

'So, any success?' Aoi asked, knowing and dreading the question that was coming for her.

'Not yet,' Naruto said.

'We've asked around a lot of people but none has seen his face,' Sakura said in a dejected voice.

'Have you tried Ichiraku?' Aoi asked.

'The old man wouldn't say,' Naruto replied, his annoyance showing in his tone for his ramen provider.

'So,' Naruto said, setting the annoyance aside. 'We wanted to ask you and Guy sensei too! So have you? Have you guys seen his face?'

Guy swiped his nose again and Aoi instantly moved away from him. Eyes sparkling he answered, 'I have never! The face of my rival will forever remain an enigma for everyone!'

'Right,' Naruto said uninterested in Guy's theatrics. He turned with inquiring eyes to Aoi. Aoi looked everywhere but at Naruto. _Why did he have to ask that?_ She yelled in her mind, blushing despite herself.

She was about to shake her head to let them know that she hadn't when she heard Sasuke scoff. He turned and started walking away. 'She saw. She knows. She won't say. You're wasting your time.'

'What? Aoi sensei you have to tell us!' Sakura pleaded. 'Please!'

'Aoi sensei you're our last hope!' Naruto yelled over Sakura's pleading.

'WHAAATTT?' Guy wailed louder that the genins. 'You-what-how?'

'Tell us!'

_No fucking way!_

'This is not happening!' Guy bawled even louder than before. 'I want to see the face of my eternal rival!'

'Yeah, good luck with that,' Aoi told Guy. 'And the survey,' she told the genins. _Damnit that Uchiha! How did he understand?_ 'I have to go now. Really important stuff to do.' She said retreating. 'Sorry, no time to chat,' she said and ran for her life.

'This sucks,' Naruto commented as he walked away with Sakura leaving a still crying Guy behind. 'Maybe we could spy on him when he's taking a bath.'

Sakura shuddered. 'No thanks,' she said. 'I'll pass on that one.'

* * *

><p><strong>^_^<br>Tell me what you think.**


	16. Icha Icha

**Wow, am I fast or am I fast!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Icha Icha<strong>

Kakashi pulled out the key from his pocket and opened the door to his apartment.

God, did he have a long day! He thought teaching would be easy. He had seen some of his friends at it and truth be told it had _looked_ pretty easy. But it was a different story when he was finally at it.

Hand it over to Naruto to make the training as exhausting as possible. Loudmouthed, hyperactive and always having a go at Sasuke, Naruto truly made trainings tiring.

With an exhausted sigh, Kakashi stepped into his apartment and shut the door behind him. Without bothering to turn on the lights, he headed to his room where the moonlight was pouring through the window. And as soon as he stepped inside his room he was greeted by an all too familiar voice.

'Why the hell do you even read this stuff?'

And sure enough Aoi was perched on his window sill a copy of Icha Icha in her hand and her expression was a fine example of incredulity and disgust.

Without giving a chance for Kakashi to reply, Aoi went on, 'I mean you're _obsessed_ with this stuff!' she said. 'And honestly, who would think that _the_ gifted prodigy of Konoha reads _this_ for entertainment!' Then she burst out laughing.

Kakashi sighed again. First Naruto and Sasuke. And now Aoi? Was there peace nowhere?

He stepped forward and grabbed the book back from Aoi. 'I'll have that back, thank you very much.'

'I mean the porn part I get,' Aoi kept saying. 'You being a guy and everything I'm sure it's normal to enjoy reading that. But what's with all the sap and drama?'

'What is with you and my goddamn window?' Kakashi asked deliberately attempting to change the subject. 'I have a door. Ever heard of the word knocking?'

'And come to think of it, how is your social life so sad even after you spend most of your time reading this stuff?' Aoi wondered out loud. 'I mean the least you could do is pick some moves. But then again this was written by Jiraiya-sama. Taking advice from him is your easiest ticket to the afterworld.'

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes.

'And you have like a hundred of these books all over the place!' Aoi said. 'And I can't believe you actually read these in front of your students. Talk about inappropriate.'

'A hundred of these books weren't even written,' Kakashi pointed out ignoring the latter jibe.

Aoi picked up a random book from the table near the window she was seated in before Kakashi could reach out and take it out of her reach.

'Really, does Jiraiya-sama have nothing better to do with life?' Aoi said casually opening the book.

Kakashi was profusely sweating now and trying to snatch the book out of her hand but Aoi always seemed to be able to move it away. The book she was reading before was light porn but the book she had in her hand now, Kakashi reflected, wasn't something she was supposed to read. At least not in front of him or even find out that he read that stuff.

'See all your books starts with such sap!' Aoi commented quickly turning over a lot of pages.

'Aoi give it back,' Kakashi said in one last attempt to get it back.

But Aoi ignored him. 'Wow, Jiraiya-sama sure has some really weird fantas-.' She stopped suddenly and the book fell out of her hand. She got all rigid and a silent scream of disgust was etched all over her face.

And then, still in shock over what she read, she effectively tilted and fell out of the window.

'Aoi!' Kakashi called, leaning out of the window.

'Don't talk to me for a couple of days,' her small voice came from somewhere below. 'Scarred. Scarred. Eternally scarred.'

Kakashi turned away from the window. Yeah, it would be best and not to mention wise to leave her alone for a while. And hide the book while he was at it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah that was it. So lemme know what you think!<br>Cheers! ^_^**


	17. Bickering

**I'm on a roll aren't I? X)  
><strong>

**Oh and Thanks for the reviews! ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bickering<strong>

Namikaze Minato never thought that he'd live to see _this_ scene taking place in the Hokage Office. He knew being the Hokage was a big responsibility. (What wouldn't he do for a wink of sleep right now?) But _this_? This was just crazy. Never in his wildest imagination could he imagine what would happen if he put a very angry and livid Kakashi and Aoi in the same room. Together. Of course imagining it anymore would be redundant seeing as how he was getting a live demonstration of it right there in his office.

Aoi was glaring at Kakashi with two pieces of a broken katana in her hand which looked like it had been snapped in two. And Kakashi was glaring right back at her. Both of them had veins pulsing on their foreheads.

'I had them!' Aoi shouted at him. 'And you intervened and got my sword broken!'

'You had them?' Kakashi yelled back incredulously. 'Is that why you were moments from getting stabbed?'

'I said I had them!' Aoi yelled. 'I would've handled myself and the situation and come out _with my sword intact!_'

'I was catching the assassin and trying to save your life!' Kakashi yelled. 'Looking out for your freaking sword wasn't really on top my list right then!'

'I would've gotten him without you intervening and trying to play the hero!' Aoi screamed. 'Now, for you the other guy got away.'

'For me? For me?' Kakashi demanded.

'Yeah! Cause as far as I remember you were busy breaking my weapons when I could have gone after the other guy!'

'That's just ridiculous!' Kakashi said.

'Oh yeah?!' Aoi demanded.

They were now nose to nose glowering at each other. The pieces of Aoi's sword fell out of her hand and Minato saw with some degree of alarm that her hands started smoking through her gloves. And blue sparks were literally flying off Kakashi's hands. Yeah, that was pretty much his cue to butt in. Or they would end up killing one another and destroy his Hokage office while they were at it. Minato sighed. And to think that all he had asked for was a short report.

'Enough,' he said. 'Guys! Separate corners now! Please!'

They both snapped out of it at the same time and with one last glance of loathing at one another they stood back to back with a considerably safe distance between them.

'Okay,' Minato said and little relieved. 'Now, you were able to catch five out six of the attackers. But the sixth has got be caught. I want you to go back again and find the guy and bring him here.'

'Sensei!' Kakashi said immediately. 'I'll go alone. It'll be easier that way!'

'Why does he get to go alone?' Aoi glowered. 'I can catch the guy alone myself!'

'Last I checked you don't have a weapon!' Kakashi snapped.

'Oh and whose fault is that?' Aoi retaliated.

'Quiet please!' Minato said. 'I can't handle this right now, okay! I have a lot of paperwork to finish and I have a pregnant wife at home who's a bit too hormonal for even me to handle at the moment! I haven't had a wink of sleep in a week! So would you just stop with the _bickering_ and make it easier for me! _Both_ of you will go! He might have called reinforcements and I want the two of you to go together! And get me that guy!'

Aoi hesitated and then nodded. Picking up the broken pieces of her katana, she disappeared from the office without even a glance at Kakashi.

'Try not to agitate her too much, Kakashi,' Minato said as he took his seat back behind the desk that was piled with paperwork.

Kakashi was about to say something but he stopped at the last moment. He had never seen Minato lose his cool like that and he decided to let that one slide.

'Yes, sensei,' he said. 'We'll be back with the guy.'

Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Kakashi found Aoi standing on top of his sensei's statue head and flinging the two pieces of her broken sword with all her might into the trees below.<p>

As Kakashi thought back on what had happened, he figured that the turnout of events were sort of both their faults.

'C'mon,' he called. 'Let's get going.'

'Hmmph,' Aoi exhaled and turned away ready to follow him.

'Here,' he said, handing her a long sheathed sword almost similar to the one she had just thrown away, the one he had effectively broken.

Aoi looked at the sword and then at his masked face trying to figure out if he was actually _giving_ her a sword.

'Take it,' he said, giving off a nonchalant expression through his visible eye. 'This was supposed to be your birthday present. But you can have it now. I don't want you to come weaponless. You'll only slow me down.'

Aoi took it and no matter what he had said about the birthday present thing earlier, the last sentence made her want plunge the sword right through him. But she controlled the urge and nodded.

'Yeah, I guess I'll put off killing you until after the mission's over,' Aoi said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi cracked a smile despite himself and disappeared after her.

Coming from an agitated Aoi, that was a pretty much a thank you and it would do for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<br>Leave a review please! ^_^**


	18. Words of Concern

**Wow, the fastness of my updates is surprising me too! O_o  
><strong>

**So many thanks for the reviews! ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words of Concern<strong>

Kakashi sat on one rooftop near the gates of Konoha in the dead of the night with nothing but the sounds of rustling leaves and crickets around him. He was very sure what was about to happen now and he was patiently waiting for the three of them to pass the gates. He had to catch them before the Hokage did.

'Waiting for them huh?' a low voice said suddenly materializing beside him.

'Yeah,' Kakashi replied as Aoi sat down beside him.

'Are you going to stop them?' Aoi asked not looking at him.

Kakashi took a while to reply. 'No,' he said finally.

But Aoi already knew the answer. She sighed and then nodded.

'Good,' she said. 'They won't be able to do this without you.'

'What will you do now?' Kakashi asked. 'Missions?'

'No missions right now,' Aoi said. 'I'll fill in for Kurenai for a while. She's in no condition to continue training her team at the moment.'

Kakashi nodded. That was good news. Kurenai wouldn't be able to go into the field for quite a while. And Aoi was a very good replacement for her for the time being. Some part of him felt a little relieved that at least with her filling in for Kurenai, Aoi wouldn't most likely be called for any of her solo missions.

Aoi stood up the same time Kakashi looked up. They could both hear them approaching.

'Good luck,' Aoi said, as she watched the forms of Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji slowly coming into full view. Asuma's death had been hard for everyone in Konoha. But it was nothing compared to how hard those three were taking it. They were angry enough to think about running off to avenge his death all by themselves.

Kakashi stood up too. 'Yeah, I have a feeling I'll need that.'

Aoi hesitated and then finally said, 'Try not to like die or anything, okay?'

The cloud shifted away from the moon and Kakashi could finally see Aoi. She wasn't looking at him but up at the moon but he could see the worry etched all over her face. Kakashi smiled. Aoi always had this amusing way of conveying her words of concern.

'I don't really plan to,' Kakashi assured her. 'But you can still be rest assured I'll try my best not to die or…anything.'

Aoi cracked a smile. The first one since Asuma's funeral.

'I'll leave you to deal with them,' Aoi said as the three figures got closer and closer. 'See you later, mask face. Keep 'em safe.'

Kakashi nodded. It looked like Aoi was struggling to tell him something more.

'Just kill the bastards.' She finally said and effectively disappeared.

Kakashi sighed. _Yeah, he most definitely planned on killing the bastards. Or as far as killing went seeing as one of them was immortal. _

He looked down. They were almost at the gates. He dropped down from the rooftop without the slightest sound.

It was time to go intercept them.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! <strong>

**Leave a review! ^_^  
><strong>


	19. Denial

**Thanks for them reviews, you awesome people! ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Denial<strong>

_Wow, _Aoi thought as she walked around the streets of Konoha. _Doesn't it feel so good to be back? _She had been away for over three months. Who knew a mission could take _that _long? She definitely needed a break. Right after she reached Konoha and finished reporting to the Hokage, she ran straight to her place, got out of her ANBU uniform and crashed. She slept for twelve hours straight.

Now, as she walked around in the busy Konoha streets during the evening, she felt extra jubilant. Returning home did that to her. She entered a food stand to find inside Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai and another unknown person sitting together at a table.

'Aoi chan!' Guy was the first to notice her. 'Oh my youthness! You're back!'

Aoi grinned walking to their table and taking a seat there. 'I am.'

'That was a pretty long mission,' Kakashi commented but he smiled at her anyway. Aoi could tell by the way his visible eye closed.

'It's good to have you back, Aoi,' Kurenai smiled. 'I was feeling all ganged up by these freaks.'

Aoi smiled back. 'Glad to be back,' she said. Then she leaned over to Kakashi who was sitting next to her and whispered, 'Oi, who's that creep sitting beside Kurenai. The one with the beard and the cigarette. Looks very familiar.'

Kakashi coughed and then started laughing.

'I heard that, Aoi,' the creep said, blowing out the cigarette smoke with a very smug expression on his face.

Aoi's eyes widended. 'Asuma?'

'Hmm,' Asuma grunted.

'I have been gone only three months and _that_ happens to your face!' Aoi said disbelievingly indicating the beard.

'What's so wrong with it?' Asuma wanted to know. 'I'm pretty sure it makes me look cool.'

Aoi rolled her eyes. 'Yeah makes you look more like Sandaime,' Aoi pointed out.

'It so does not!' Asuma yelled. 'It's infinitely cooler than the old man's.'

'In any case,' Kurenai interrupted. 'It doesn't look bad. I mean, I like it.'

Asuma smiled at her and nodded gratefully at the support.

Aoi scoffed. 'Yeah, if you're into old men stuff,' she said.

'What was that?' Kurenai demanded.

Aoi shrugged, smiling innocently at her.

'I am into "old men stuff" you say!' Kurenai apparently had heard her the first time. 'Kakashi looks like he's seventy!'

'I so do not!' Kakashi said. 'It's the hair. It can be deceiving _sometimes_!'

'What does _that_ have to do with anything?' Aoi asked Kurenai, confused.

This time Kurenai scoffed. 'Denial,' she coughed.

'What was that?' Aoi demanded.

Kurenai shrugged, smiling innocently at her.

Guy looked around at the table, tears of joy in his eyes. 'So much youth! It makes me so happy!'

Everyone at the table facepalmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review!<br>And yes LeUndeadRabidChipmunk, I'll have a fight scene out soon. I'm working on it! **


	20. Scary

**New chap! Go on and read! ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Scary<strong>**

'What are you guys doing here?' Kakashi asked, jumping up on the rooftop. 'As far as I remember, both of you got your invitations.'

'Yeah, but this moron managed to get himself thrown out,' Aoi clarified. 'And I just thought I'd give him some company.'

Guy coughed pointedly.

Aoi rolled her eyes. 'Okay, fine, he didn't get kicked out,' Aoi said. 'He ran.'

Kakashi, clearly bewildered, asked, '_Why_?'

'I don't know how he does this,' Aoi stated. 'But this time he actually managed to punch Kushina sensei while giving one of his youth declarations!'

Kakashi's jaw dropped. 'That must have made her mad,' he guessed.

'Well duh, genius, of course it made her mad,' Aoi said. 'Imagine having a red blotch on your face on your wedding night and right in front of all the guests at that. Of course, he didn't stick around to find out. He ran before she could react.'

'Oh,' Kakashi realized. 'So _that's_ what knocked her out?'

Aoi nodded and Guy started crying noisily.

'Urgh, there he goes again,' Aoi grumbled patting Guy's back. 'And I _just_ made him stop.'

'Sorry,' Kakashi said, sweat dropping. Aoi waved the apology away.

There were very loud cheers and festival sounds from the wedding place.

'Nothing gets Kushina sensei down, I guess,' Aoi said.

'She'll kill me,' Guy said. 'All the power of Youth won't be able to save me!'

'True,' Aoi conceded and Guy started wailing again. 'Dude you just caused chaos in the _Hokage's_ wedding!'

'Aoi-chan!,' Guy said.

Aoi grinned. 'What, I'm just pointing out a fact,' Aoi said. 'Kushina sensei can be scary when she wants to be.'

Kakashi and Guy's faces turned robotically to face her.

'Ehh, don't you think that's a bit rich coming from you?' Kakashi asked.

'What's that supposed to mean!' Aoi snapped.

'You're scary - er,' Guy said.

'I'm not scary,' Aoi said.

'Speak for yourself,' Guy said. 'You almost killed the kitty we were supposed to rescue in our first mission.'

'It scratched me senseless!' argued Aoi. 'And why the hell do you even use the word _kitty_? No, you know what, don't answer that.'

'And you beat me and Ebisu senseless whenever we bring anything up about you blushing around-,' Guy got cut off when he found himself face to face with an Aoi with glowering eyes.

He gulped.

She caught Guy by the scruff of his collar and picked him up.

'That's it! I'm handing you over to Kushina sensei!' she growled. She jumped down from the rooftop with Guy still in her grip. 'FYI, I never blush!' She said the last words shaking Guy as though he was a rag doll.

Kakashi stood up and saw Aoi dragging a crying, protesting Guy back in the wedding.

He sighed. He couldn't understand how that_ wasn't_ scary!

But then he smiled. He remembered some instances of Aoi blushing. He found himself wishing that Guy had finished his sentence.

But then he shook his head. He wasn't going to mention that in front of her. Ever. He figured he liked his innards just they were.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews! <strong>

**Leave one for this too? ^_^  
><strong>


	21. Aloof

**Hola here's a new drabble! Thank you for the reviews you wonderful people! ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aloof<strong>

Aoi walked through the streets going towards the Hokage's office having just returned from her mission and wanting to report to her as soon as possible. Thinking about what she had discovered, she let her mind drift away giving full responsibility to her feet to direct her towards the Godaime's office.

'Aoi-senpai!'

Aoi jerked back from her thoughts and looked at the person who had called her. It took her a moment to place the face with the voice.

'It's been a while,' he said with a smile.

'Tenzo?' Aoi said recognizing him at last. Then she furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed his attire. 'In a Konoha vest?' Aoi had never seen him in anything but his ANBU uniform. She didn't know him very well. They had most probably done only two or three missions together when she was still in the ANBU. But as far as she knew, Kakashi knew him well. The guy practically worshipped Kakashi.

'It's Yamato, now,' he replied.

_Right, code name. _She had lost count of how many she had to remember for herself.

'I'm on a normal mission now, hence the attire,' Yamato explained. 'Saw you walking by. Thought I'd say hi.' _He still has them freaky eyes! _

Aoi nodded. 'I just came back from a mission,' Aoi said. 'I was going to the Hokage's office. Normal mission? Have you left the ANBU?'

Yamato shook his head. 'No, nothing like that. Hokage sama just assigned me to lead Team Kakashi until senpai gets better.'

Aoi furrowed her eyebrows. 'Get's better? What's wrong with him?'

'They clashed with some Akatsuki members while rescuing the Kazekage,' Yamato said. 'Senpai used his sharingan too much I guess. He's in the hospital.'

_Saw that one coming from a mile off._ 'Idiot,' she muttered. Then she shook her head and shrugged. 'Yeah, whatever,' she said. 'It was nice seeing you again, Ten-Yamato. You should be fine as long as you don't let Naruto drive you crazy with his ramen fetish.'

Yamato nodded. 'Ramen. Got it.'

'I'll just go hand in my report now, you know,' Aoi said indifferently and started walking away.

Yamato sighed as he saw Aoi walking away. It didn't escape him that she had cut the conversation short right after he had mentioned about Kakashi being in the hospital.

_She acts so aloof. But I know the first place she'll be visiting will be the hospital and not the Godaime's office. _

Yamato sighed, turned and walked away thinking about how ramen could be a threat for him to keep his team under control.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review! <strong>


	22. Prank

**And the little ones are back in this drabble! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prank<strong>

'Aoi-chan!' Kushina yelled over a screaming Kakashi. Aoi failed to retreat into the shadows in time before Kushina could catch her.

'It was just a joke!' Aoi defended herself. How could she have known that the grey haired brat was going to be _that_ terrified of mice?

They were staying overnight at the daycare centre and Aoi thought it would be a laugh to put two mice in his bed while he slept. They weren't even the disgusting ugly mice. They were the white cute little ones. She didn't quite like touching the ugly ones herself. There was nothing to be afraid of the cute little ones. She had just meant to surprise him a little. But she had ended up terrifying the living daylight out of him. Kakashi had sprung out of his bed when he had seen them and had thrown a screaming fit waking Kushina up in the next room.

'They are just mice!' Aoi said. 'Scaredy cat!'

Kushina turned blue. 'Aoi get them OUT of here!'

Aoi rolled her eyes. 'Not you too!'

'Get em out! Get em out!' Kushina kept saying.

'Whatever she says,' Kakashi said, hiding behind Kushina's legs.

'Fine!' Aoi said and she ducked under Kakashi's bed in order to catch the two mice. Once she caught them she held them towards Kushina.

'See they are perfectly harmless,' she said.

'OUT!' Kushina said turning bluer still.

Aoi sighed and trudged outside to let the mice go.

'Go back to bed Kakashi-kun,' Kushina said. 'No more mice. Nothing to be scared of.'

The four year old cleared his throat. 'I wasn't scared just a little surprised that's all.'

Aoi scoffed. She had come back from depositing the mice. 'Yeah and I'm becoming jounin tomorrow!' she said sarcastically sliding inside the covers of her own bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews!<strong>

**Leave one for this one too!  
><strong>


	23. Giveaway

**Giveaway**

Aoi was throwing stones in the river in competition with Guy and sadly Guy was winning.

'Aoi-chan! Try harder!' Guy urged as though it was a game of life and death.

Aoi rolled her eyes and threw her stone harder trying to release all her nervous tension with it. But it ended in the stone sinking on the first landing with a splash rather than skipping over some distance on the water surface.

'What?' Guy exclaimed. 'That was the worst I have seen yet!'

'Guy, would you just shut up?' Aoi said. 'I'm not really in any mood to do stone throwing competition or whatever the hell I'm doing right now with you!'

'You're no fun,' Guy said. 'I miss my rival! Kakashi when will you come back?' And he started shedding tears.

'God, help me,' Aoi muttered.

'Aoi-chan you'll make it through,' Guy said rubbing off the tears. 'Don't be nervous! You have youth on your side!'

'Guy?' Aoi asked.

'Aoi-chan?'

'Why didn't you apply?' she asked. 'I mean even after Kakashi and I did?'

Guy gave her a smile. 'Not my cup of tea.'

'How do you know that?' Aoi asked.

Guy shrugged. 'Why shouldn't I? I'm talking about myself aren't I?'

Aoi sighed. Guy was always very sure of himself.

'I miss my rival!' Guy announced again. 'He made the matches challenging.'

Aoi didn't know how that worked since Kakashi always seemed to want to play rock, paper, scissors to end the match quickly.

'You don't get a lot of time to ponder around when you're in the ANBU,' Aoi said. 'He's been in the ANBU a week and I think I have seen him once the entire week.'

'I wouldn't be able to see Aoi-chan too!' Guy wailed.

'Given that I _do_ get in,' Aoi corrected. 'I don't get it. Hokage sama said someone from the ANBU would give me my results by noon. It's evening and there's no sign of the guy!'

'There he is,' Guy pointed behind Aoi. Aoi turned, the nervousness almost overwhelming her stomach to the point of throwing up. There was a masked ANBU guy standing there, his ANBU mask bordering in red and he had appeared as silently as the word silence could stretch.

Aoi rolled her eyes. 'Oh, it's you,' she said in a bored voice. 'I thought someone more official would be coming.'

'Excuse me?' the ANBU guy said. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Aoi's brow twitched. _The nerve of him. _

'Aoi-chan, you know him?' Guy asked.

_Exactly how clueless could this guy get?_

'You're hair's a dead giveaway,' Aoi stated. 'Exactly how many ninjas are here in Konoha who had that sort of grey hair? I'd say _one_. And excuse me, I think I heard your annoying voice since I was like three so I think I know what it sounds like.'

Then she stepped right in front of him fuming with anger that he had to take a step back.

'And,' she said, her hands clenching into fists. 'YOU ARE FOUR FUCKING HOURS LATE!'

'…'

'Tell me Hatake, what's stopping me from beating you to a pulp and throwing you in that river!' Aoi demanded.

'I have you're results?' Kakashi replied, calmly enough though he was stepping back slowly.

Aoi tapped her feet waiting for him to reveal it.

'You're in,' he said finally.

Guy jumped. 'YYeess!' Aoi-chan I told you so!'

Aoi however only sighed and pushed past Kakashi and walk away.

'You shouldn't bother wearing that mask, mask face,' Aoi advised as she walked away. 'It doesn't make much of a difference.'

Kakashi sighed. His ANBU life just got _a little_ tougher now that Aoi was in too and not to mention in the same squad. But then when he thought about it, it got _a lot_ less boring too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Leave a review!  
><strong>


	24. Considerate

**Considerate**

'Oi, do you think everything will be alright tomorrow?' Aoi asked, her voice muffled by her pillows and covers. 'Oi, are you asleep? I know you're not. Don't pretend.'

Kakashi sighed from the bed next to hers. 'Really, how much more annoying can you get?'

'Well-.'

'Rhetorical question,' Kakashi clarified. 'I really don't want to know.' _He did not want any more mice running around in his bed or green goo in his hair or actual glue in his sandals or…there was no end to it. _

'Too bad,' Aoi said. Then she sighed. 'Is the Academy scary?'

'I wouldn't know,' Kakashi answered. 'I start tomorrow too.'

'Aren't you nervous?' Aoi asked.

'No,' Kakashi stated. 'I'm planning on graduating in less than a year.'

Even though she couldn't see his face in the darkness, Aoi could tell from his voice that he _was_ being serious. And even though she would rather die than admit it to him, she knew that he could actually do it.

'Not if they set mice on you, you won't,' Aoi said.

'Not that again,' Kakashi said.

'We're supposed to take someone from the family with us tomorrow,' Aoi said.

'I know,' Kakashi replied.

'You're not worried that you're father might not be here in time?'

'No,' he replied. 'He promised me, he will come. And so he will.'

Aoi didn't ask any further questions. After about an entire minute of silence, Kakashi spoke. 'Go to sleep Aoi. You're dad will be here too, don't worry so much.'

Somehow, Aoi highly doubted that. But still she had never heard Kakashi be so…considerate. Was he actually consoling her?

Aoi nodded, and then realized Kakashi couldn't see her.

'Thank you,' she said in an incredibly low voice as though she was deliberately trying not to let Kakashi hear that. But she was pretty sure he did.

Then she shook her head. It's not like she liked him now or anything. No way! She still hated his guts. Yes she did!

She only said it because she felt bad about putting those mice in his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews and favorites. ^_^<strong>

**Hope you guys liked this chapters too. Let me know.  
><strong>


	25. Kindness

**So this drabble is more Aoi centric since I decided that I need to build up a little more of her character and reveal more stuffs about her past. The next two or three drabbles would also be Aoi centric with slight appearances and mentions of Kakashi. But they will have more of Minatio and Kushina (for all ya MinaKushi fans) =D**

**In this chapter, I used the english translation of Kushina's catch phrase "tebane" as "Ya know" because honestly it sounds pretty weird if I use "tebane" after the english sentences. :P  
><strong>

**Anyway, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kindness<strong>

Aoi sat waiting. Even after she urged herself to believe what Kakashi had told her the night before, she knew deep down that it was no use. There was a reason that she was still sitting in the front porch of the day care centre waiting and he had already gone. Her Academy inauguration was going to start in less than ten minutes and there was still no sign of her father.

She had seen Hatake Sakumo for the first time when he came in the morning to pick Kakashi up. She had heard about him much like every other living soul in the village, like how his power even overshadowed that of the Sanin and how he was such a strong ninja. Basically Kakashi hardly ever stopped talking about him and even though Aoi got annoyed about having to hear the same thing so many times, she was almost always listening intently and wishing secretly to see the man who could be that astonishingly powerful. Even Kushina sensei was overbearing with respect at the sight of him when she was handing an overjoyed Kakashi back to his father.

Oddly enough, Aoi had imagined Hatake Sakumo to have this dangerous sort of face that would make everyone cower in fear but in reality it was nothing like that. He had the softest smile on his face as he greeted his son and Aoi thought that smile didn't at all go with his reputation. But at least even a busy ninja such as himself found it in himself to keep his promise and come to his son when he needed him. She felt a pang of envy at Kakashi but she shook her head and drew back before she could be noticed by either of them. It wasn't his fault that Aoi's dad didn't care about her. She had no doubt about the fact that he wouldn't come since she practically stayed more nights at the day care centre than at home. Her dad always found something to do so as to avoid staying with her for too long. It hurt to think like that. But she slowly learned to accept it.

She could always show up at the Academy alone and she knew at the end of the day she would have to. Amidst all the kids with their parents she would be like a lone figure. Very much out of place.

Uzumaki Kushina saw the look on Aoi's face and it saddened her instantly. Aoi was never really sad. Angry, hyper, happy, sarcastic these were all part of Aoi's character but Kushina had seldom seen her sad and had never seen her cry. Aoi wasn't shedding tears now but in her utmost effort of not wanting to shed them, Aoi's cheeks were puffing up slowly.

'Kushina,' someone called her and she turned her head to see it was Nara Shikaku who spoke. And she could see Aburame Shibi not very far behind.

'Shikaku?' Kushina asked surprised at his sudden appearance.

'Hokage-sama picked you as the third member of this mission team,' Shikaku said. 'Which was a wise move. This mission will need your skills. We need to set off now.'

Kushina was surprised. _A mission! That was a first in like forever! Hokage sama! You're the best, ya know!_

But then she looked at Aoi still sitting silently at the porch and her heart broke again.

'Shikaku, do you think it will be possible to delay the mission for at least an hour?' Kushina asked.

'Delay?' Shikaku raised his eyebrows.

'I can't just leave her here, ya know,' Kushina said. Shikaku glanced at Aoi.

'Look, I'll just escort her over to the Academy and the hand her over to someone else to take care of her while I'm gone,' Kushina said. 'It's not gonna take much time.'

'Only family goes to the Academy Kushina,' Shikaku reminded her.

'I'm her sensei. She lives more with me than her actual family.' Kushina said heatedly. 'It's family enough, ya know!'

'Then who will you hand her over to?' Shikaku asked.

'Minato,' Kushina said automatically. 'He's supposed to be in the village for a while as far as I heard. And since there's no more kids left here, I'll close the place down before my replacement arrives.'

Shikaku sighed. There was no convincing Kushina when her mind was made up. 'Fine, one hour,' he said. 'Meet us at the gates.'

'Done!' Kushina said flashing him a smile. 'Thank you.'

Shikaku and Shibi disappeared and Kushina went in front of Aoi.

'Aoi-chan, c'mon, I'll take you to the Academy,' Kushina said kindly with a smile. Aoi looked up at her with big confused eyes. 'C'mon.'

'But-.'

Kushina shook her head and cut her off. 'You have to work hard to be a ninja and get one of these, ya know,' Kushina said, tapping her forehead protector. 'And it all starts at the Academy.'

'But only family-,' Aoi started confused again.

'I'm your sensei,' Kushina said. 'You're my student. That's family enough to me. If those Academy people have anything to say about it, I'll just have to give them a piece of my mind.' Kushina said the last past fisting her hands in a dangerous fashion. Then she looked down and to her surprise she found the tears Aoi was holding back with such effort slowly fall down her face. Her nose was running freely too.

'S-sensei,' she choked. 'T-thank y-you.' Aoi stood up and hugged Kushina now effortlessly sniffing and sobbing. Aoi barely reached above Kushina's legs.

'C'mon then Aoi chan,' Kushina said smiling at her again and ruffling her hair. 'We're getting late, ya know! And you know a shinobi should never show her emotions.'

Aoi knew that. But this time she just couldn't help it.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know how you liked this! <strong>**=D**

**Cheers!  
><strong>


	26. Babysitting

**Babysitting**

Minato lay on his bed, procrastinating. He had the whole day ahead and he had no idea what to do. It took him half an hour, give or take a few minutes to finish his mission for the day. He sighed. He really had no idea what to do. He heard Kushina was sent out on a mission, so no going to visit her either.

He was distracted from his procrastinating thoughts when he heard the knock on his front door.

'Kushina!' he exclaimed to find the red head standing on the other side. 'Weren't you supposed to be on a mission.'

'Yeah,' Kushina nodded. 'I have to leave in like half an hour. I just needed a favor.'

'Yeah, sure, what is it?' Minato asked, very curious. Kushina almost never asked for help or favors.

'Could you take care of Aoi until her dad or I am back?' Kushina asked. 'I really can't leave her alone.'

Minato smiled. 'Sure,' he said. 'I can do that.'

'Thank you so much!' Kushina grinned. Then slowly her smile faded. 'Minato-.'

'Don't,' Minato cut across. Kushina looked up to see that he was still smiling. 'Don't apologize. There's nothing you need to apologize for or feel guilty about.'

'Minato…'

'Just go on your mission,' Minato said. 'And be careful.'

Kushina nodded, her smile returning too. 'Thank you. Pick Aoi up from the academy. She doesn't exactly know that you're going to look after her.'

'Done,' Minato said. 'And Kushina?'

She turned.

'I'd do it again,' he said. 'No matter what the consequences.'

* * *

><p>'Oh, if it isn't Mr. Heroic Blondie,' was what Minato was greeted with as soon as he picked up Aoi from the Academy.<p>

Minato sighed. 'Will you quit calling me that?'

Aoi shook her head. 'Even you have to agree the name's perfect.'

'Minato-san or Minato-kun or simply Minato is easier to say than Mr. Heroic Blondie, Aoi-chan,' Minato countered logically.

'I can go through the trouble,' Aoi said simply.

'Is there something I can do to make you stop calling me that _in public_?' Minato offered and started regretting it the moment he saw Aoi's eyes shine.

'Well-.'

'Nothing out of my hands please,' Minato requested. 'Especially nothing like drawing monkeys on Sandaime sama's face or cutting Jiraiya sensei's hair.'

Aoi shook her head. 'It's okay,' she said. 'I'll stop if you show me that blue spinning thing that you do.' The four year old's eyes were shining with excitement.

'Rasengan?' Minato asked surprised. 'How do you even know about that?'

Aoi shrugged. 'I saw you doing it once in the training grounds.'

Minato smiled. That was easy enough.

'Do you promise?' Minato asked extending his hand.

Aoi nodded and shook his hand. 'I'll stop calling you that _in public_.'

Minato picked her up and placed her on his shoulders in one quick motion and her small hands were lost in his yellow bush of hair. 'Hold on then, Aoi-chan. We have to take this somewhere less busy.'

Minato reached the river bank within a few seconds and put Aoi down from his shoulders. 'Okay, here goes.' He extended his right hand and showed her a rasengan. The entire time, Aoi's eyes glistened.

'Awesome,' she breathed. 'So what happens if I touch it?'

Minato immediately extinguished his rasengan. 'Let's not find out.'

'Is it strong?' Aoi asked. 'Can you teach me?'

Minato laughed and then shook his head. 'You need to pass the Academy first to learn something like this.'

'So will you teach it to me after I pass?' Aoi asked.

'I'll definitely think about it,' Minato promised her. They sat by the banks and watched the sunset. Minato thought Aoi was good company when you got to know her.

'Why'd you do it?' Aoi asked him suddenly. 'You knew you were going to get into trouble for not following orders, didn't you? But you still went after her. Why?'

Minato smiled. 'Because I felt like I needed to,' he answered.

'But now you're facing punishment-.'

'Yup, D rank mission for the rest of the month,' Minato said. _ And could he emphasize on how infuriatingly boring that was to a jounin?_

'So then-.'

'Some things are just worth it,' Minato said. 'I'd do it again even if the punishment was worse than this.'

Aoi scoffed. 'You're full of sap,' she stated. 'I don't get what Kushina sensei sees in you.' She paused and then said, 'But thank you, I guess. For saving her. Kushina sensei is – she's the most important person in my life.'

Minato smiled and ruffled her hair, making the few blue streaks of hair amidst her brown show. 'You and me both.'

'So how was the first day at the Academy?' Minato asked her.

'It was stupid and pointless,' Aoi replied instantly. And then she started grumbling about masks and grey hair that Minato couldn't really understand anything about.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review. <strong>


	27. Empathy

**So this chapter reveals more about Aoi's past and it has more of Kakashi than the last two chapters did. Also this scene is taking place before the death of Minato and Kushina but after the death of Obito and Rin.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Empathy<strong>

He was fourteen years old and he had lost more people in his life than he could handle. First his mother, then his father and then his teammates. Kakashi sighed as he made his way to the memorial. Life had given him every reason to visit this one place every day from a very early age.

It was pretty late. Night had already fallen. He didn't usually visit so late at night but it couldn't be helped. His mission had kept him and he couldn't get any sleep anyway. Well, at least he hoped the place would be peaceful and quite at a time like this. But as soon as he set foot in there, he got the biggest shock of his life.

Aoi? In the memorial? In the entire ten years of time that he had known Aoi, he had never seen her in the memorial and he was basically a regular there. She was kneeling down in front of someone's grave and then suddenly she stood up. Her hand went to her face. Was she rubbing off tears? The first time he had seen her cry was when Obito died. This would be the second time if she really was crying, that is. Kakashi stepped back. Maybe she needed her space. She would feel embarrassed seen like this, he knew. So it was better to disappear before she-

'I know you're there,' Aoi's voice said suddenly. It wasn't shaking or anything. It gave no indication that she was crying at all. Then she sighed. 'I thought you had come during the day and wouldn't come now.'

Kakashi walked out of the shadows and Aoi looked up at the sky.

'I know you're dying to ask, mask face,' she said. 'So ask.'

It was true. He was dying to know whose grave she was visiting but he shook his head. 'You don't have to tell me anything. I'm just a little surprised to see you here. You don't usually come here.'

'Says who?' Aoi asked with a slight smirk.

'I-I just never see you here,' Kakashi replied a little taken aback by her reply.

'That's because I make sure never to be here when you are,' Aoi said. 'I seemed to have miscalculated the timing tonight.'

Kakashi shook his head again. 'I couldn't come during the day. Mission. And I couldn't sleep.'

'Oh well, I'll leave you to it then,' Aoi said picking up her katana from the ground.

'Will you tell me if I ask?' Kakashi asked suddenly as she started walking away. He couldn't believe he knew this girl for ten years and hardly knew anything about her past.

Aoi smiled. 'It isn't exactly a taboo topic, mask face,' she said. 'I just never gave anyone a chance to ask before. Well, looks like you have it now.'

* * *

><p>'I go to there every day,' Aoi told Kakashi ten minutes later as they sat on the soft grass near the river. 'And made sure never to go whenever someone I knew was around. It would just bring up questions and I wasn't really comfortable answering.'<p>

Kakashi didn't interrupt. He let her continue in her own pace.

'It's my mother and by brother,' Aoi said.

'I didn't know-.'

'-I had a brother?' Aoi finished Kakashi's sentence for him. 'Yeah, few people do.'

'What happened?'

'Came back dead from a mission when I was four,' Aoi said. 'That was some time before I started the Academy. He was in ANBU. I don't even know yet how he died. You know, ANBU and all. All classified information.'

'And you're mother?' Kakashi asked. He knew Aoi when they were four. She irritated the hell out of him. And to think she was going through the death of a brother the entire time.

'My mother,' Aoi said slowly. 'Well, I killed her.'

Kakashi did a double take at first and then looked at her warily. What she said somehow felt very familiar to him.

'Aoi, you-.'

'It's the truth,' Aoi said with a shrug. Then she clutched her head with her hand like she was having a headache. She sighed and then looked up again. 'I'm sorry, this part I really don't want to talk about. I don't even know what happened.'

Kakashi didn't push her into saying more. He could see it was a frustrating topic for her to discuss.

'But you know, I give you full permission to find out what happened,' Aoi said. 'You'll get more information that way anyway.'

Kakashi had no idea what in the world that meant.

'Who else knows about this?' he asked.

'Minato sensei, Kushina sensei, Sandaime sama and my father,' Aoi said. 'Few other people but I don't specifically know them.'

Kakashi nodded. 'You could save me the trouble and just tell me, you know,' he said.

'Oh because you tell me everything the easy way,' Aoi said sarcastically.

Kakashi knew what she was talking about. And that was one topic he didn't like talking about at all.

'I-.'

'Oh shut up,' Aoi snapped. 'I didn't ask you to elaborate. I just said you don't tell me stuff the easy way. Doesn't mean I don't find out stuff.' She paused and then said. 'I know. Or at least I know the most of it anyway.'

This time Kakashi failed to conceal his surprise. 'When did you find out?'

'A few minutes ago,' Aoi said casually.

'What?' this time he was really confused.

She turned her face to look at him. 'When I said I killed my mother, you didn't give the right reaction. Your reaction was…empathizing.' She sighed, shook her head and stood up. 'So I'm guessing not a lot of people know exactly how Rin died then?'

Kakashi looked at her in shock, not being able to respond.

'Oh well, I'll head home,' Aoi said. 'See ya later, mask face.' She turned and walked away leaving a still baffled Kakashi behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Well leave a review? <strong>

**Cheers!  
><strong>


	28. Pity

**Thanks for the reviews ppl!  
>This fast enough for you LeUndeadRabidChipmunk? :P<br>**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pity<strong>

Kakashi slowly walked through the corridor towards the door that led to the Hokage's office. He knocked.

'Come in.'

Kakashi opened the door and walked in.

'Kakashi?' the Hokage looked up from a vast amount of paperwork. 'What can I do for you?'

'Do have some time, Minato sensei?' Kakashi asked. 'I wanted to ask you something.'

Minato moved aside the paper work and smiled. 'What is it, then?'

'It's about Aoi,' Kakashi started.

* * *

><p>Kakashi found Aoi by the lake throwing stones in the water. He picked up one close to his feet and threw in one too.<p>

'You suck at this,' Aoi said without turning back. Kakashi's stone didn't skip at all. Aoi turned then and picked up another stone and Kakashi walked to stand beside her, picking one up for himself in the process.

'So you asked someone huh?' Aoi asked as he stone skipped twice in the water.

Kakashi nodded.

'I don't want your pity, okay,' Aoi made her point clear.

'Who said I was offering?' Kakashi replied. 'You didn't offer me any of yours.'

Aoi turned her head slowly and looked at him and then laughed. 'You were already so loaded. I didn't think you'd find space for mine.'

'Yeah, never got to thank you for that,' Kakashi said.

Aoi shrugged and kicked a totally unsuspecting Kakashi right into the lake.

'Consider me thanked,' she said as he splashed around in the cold water.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I'm so happy to get new reviewers! :D<strong>


	29. New Year

**Hello People! Thank you for the reviews!  
><strong>

**This is a new year special drabble and somewhat longer than my usual drabbles. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>New Year<strong>

Aoi exhaled a frustrated sigh. 'Kushina sensei, why are we here?'

'To see the celebrations!' Kushina replied.

'That's it?' Aoi asked. 'You dragged me out of training for that? And here I was thinking your house caught fire or something!'

'It's going to be a new year in a few hours,' Kushina said. 'Why would you be training at this moment? You should enjoy the festivals. Plus I need someone to see the place around with. So stop complaining. C'mon!' Kushina dragged her by her arm.

'Why with me?' Aoi asked. 'Shouldn't you be doing this with Minato sensei and not your kindergarten student?'

'He'll be late,' Kushina replied. 'He's overloaded with work. He said he'll come by in an hour or two. Plus I hardly ever get to see you nowadays.'

'I come by your place at least once every week,' Aoi reminded her. And the hit on her head came the moment she uttered the words.

'OWWWWW!' Aoi shouted, holding her head, the pain bringing tears in her eyes.

'Stop. Complaining!' Kushina yelled at her. 'You are not going back to the training field no matter how much you do!'

'Sensei! You're the Hokage's wife now! You can't be seen beating people up in public!' Aoi said, as the people around them stared. But like that was ever going to stop Kushina.

'Te-te-te-te-te-te!' Aoi stammered, as Kushina started pulling her by her ear.

Kushina smiled beautifully at the onlookers. 'Just having some fun with my old student,' she explained. The onlookers smiled back and nodded.

_Someone save me! _Aoi prayed.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stepped out of the graveyard and made his way towards the festival. It sounded like it could be fun and he knew that the moment Guy would spot him he would challenge him in every single festival game there was. Well at least it would pass the time.<p>

True to his prediction, the moment he stepped foot in the festival, Guy tackled him to the ground. Kakashi couldn't fathom how Guy could locate him so fast. He was like a hound on pursuit of fresh bloody meat.

They played eleven different games and the score was six to five in favor of Kakashi. As they walked through the streets, (Guy in constant search of another game) they saw Asuma and Kurenai walking together both of them enjoying ice creams. Not too far from them were Genma, Raido and Hayate laughing loudly about something. (Hayate's laugh was being disrupted by his constant coughing).

Guy was running here and there still blabbering about youth and how he would defeat Kakashi once and for all. Over that Kakashi heard Kushina's sudden exclamation which made him look to his right.

'Ramen! It's open!' she said. 'Aoi! C'mon. We're going in there now!'

Looking a little distance behind Kushina, Kakashi noticed Aoi forcing herself to follow Kushina. On seeing Aoi, Kakashi choked back a laugh. Aoi looked like she had just survived and returned from war. Her expression looked somewhere between that of a mad person and a completely helpless one.

'Wait, sensei,' Aoi called after Kushina. 'I can't-must rest-walking- for an hour.'

'Aoi! Hurry up!' Kushina called, not hearing what Aoi was saying.

Aoi spotted Kakashi on the other side of the road, ran to him and caught him by his collar.

'Find Minato sensei now!' she said. 'Bring him here. I don't care if you have to tie Minato sensei up to do that.'

'Tie me up? Why?' Aoi and Kakashi both turned to see the Fourth Hokage standing in front of them.

'AOI!' Kushina called again most probably looking for her causing Aoi to turn blue with fear.

'Ah, that's why,' Minato said, comprehending the situation. Smiling, Minato ruffled Aoi's hair and said. 'I'll fill in now.'

Aoi let out a sigh of relief. 'Saved,' she said. Minato smiled and walked away to go to Kushina.

'Oi, you can let go of me now,' Kakashi said suddenly.

Aoi realized she was still holding the front of his shirt in the threatening manner. She let go immediately. 'Oh right. Sorry.'

'Aoi-chaaaannnn!' Guy's over enthusiastic voice came to her ears. 'You came to the festival! I knew my lecture about youth would get through to you! I'm so happy!' He went in for a hug but got heartlessly punched in the face by a very smug Aoi.

'I'll go back to train,' Aoi said. 'See you two later.'

'Aoi chan!' Guy called as blood ran down from his nose. 'Wait! You can't miss this! There's so much youth around!'

'Since you're already here, stay a while,' Kakashi said. 'It's going to be midnight in half an hour.'

'YES!' Guy agreed. 'You have to see the fireworks. They'll begin right at midnight.'

Aoi contemplated. 'Yeah, since I'm already here. I could stay for half an hour.'

'YES!' Guy cheered and spurted a fresh amount blood all over the place.

'Go find yourself a medic,' Aoi said. 'And join us later.'

As Guy disappeared, shouting his usual nonsense, Kakashi fell in step beside Aoi.

'I'm surprised he didn't say he would stop bleeding through his nose by sheer hard work,' Kakashi commented.

'I'd just punch him again,' Aoi stated. 'So what's fun around here?'

This time Kakashi turned blue. 'No more games,' he said. 'You weren't the only one getting dragged all over the place.'

'I figured,' Aoi said, grinning. 'C'mon let's find a good spot to see the fireworks. I'll see them and then get out of this place.'

After five minutes Aoi finally found it. 'There.'

Kakashi rolled his eyes. 'Right,' he said. 'Your favorite places. Windows and rooftops.'

'Shuddup!' Aoi snapped and got on top of the roof in two jumps closely followed by Kakashi.

Kakashi had to admit the rooftop was a good place. They not only had a good view of the sky but also the festival around them.

'Looks like the entire village came by,' Aoi said. 'There's Mikoto-san and her son, Itachi-kun. Kushina sensei was telling me he's going to have a sibling sometime around July.'

'Well poor kid will have a lot to compete to,' Kakashi said. 'Itachi-kun is one of those prodigies according to the Academy. They say he'll be graduating in a year or two.'

'He's only five,' Aoi said. Then she sighed. 'Oh well, it looks like your prodigy community is going to get a new member.'

Kakashi stopped himself from rolling his eyes as someone ran past their place shouting at the top of his lungs. 'Five minutes to midnight! Five minutes to midnight.'

At the boy's scream, almost everyone from the festival started coming and gathering around that area waiting for the countdown and fireworks that would start a fresh new year for everyone.

Aoi smiled. 'Konoha sure knows how to celebrate.'

Kakashi nodded, agreeing.

The chanting begun pretty soon after that.

'Ten….nine….eight….'

Aoi saw the people make way for their Hokage and his lunatic of a wife to get to the front.

'…..seven….six….five….'

She spotted Guy running towards that place, his nose newly bandaged, trip and fall face down on the ground.

'….four…three…two….one…..'

Then everybody screamed together. 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

And the sky became beautifully golden with the start of the fireworks.

Aoi saw Minato sensei bend down and kiss Kushina sensei initiating a lot of cheers. And those two weren't the only ones showing affection in that manner. Around them a lot other people were either locked in embraces or kissing. Even Asuma and Kurenai were among those people.

Aoi and Kakashi looked at each other and immediately looked away in opposite directions both of them turning red at once.

Talk about awkward.

'The fireworks are nice,' Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head, trying to dissolve the discomfort.

'Yeah,' Aoi said. 'Very nice.' Fortunately for them, the affectionate celebrations around them were over and everybody was enjoying the fireworks display.

'I-I should go,' Aoi said. 'I have a mission tomorrow and I haven't finished training yet.'

Kakashi nodded but before he could say anything Aoi leaned sideways and pressed a kiss on his cheek over his mask. 'Thanks for keeping my secret, mask face and happy new year.'

And before Kakashi could regain his composure and say anything, Aoi was gone.

He lifted his hand and touched the place on his cheek where her lips had touched. He could still feel the heat through his mask.

Only Aoi could surprise the living daylights out of him and leave him speechless in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? Let me know! Review! <strong>

**And hopefully year 2013 will be great for all of you! ^_^  
><strong>

**Cheers!  
><strong>


	30. Broken Ceiling

**Thank you tifa2001, LeUndeadRabidChipmunk, anonymousOC and Eternal Abyss 59 for the reviews!  
><strong>

**New drabble! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Ceiling<strong>

The loud knock on his window woke Kakashi up in the middle of the night. Sitting right up he looked out to find out that Aoi was standing outside with what looked like a pillow in her hand and a very annoyed expression on her face. Trying to figure out what she wanted now, Kakashi got down from his bed and slowly went to open the window.

'I swear to god, if you're any slower I'll break in!' Aoi snapped.

That helped him gain some speed. He opened the window and she jumped in.

'What is it?' he asked.

'I just want to get some shut eye,' Aoi said. 'I'll just use your couch. Go back to sleep. Pretend I'm not here.'

'Why here?' Kakashi asked back, clearly not getting anything. 'What's wrong with your own place?'

'My goddamn ceiling broke down and fell on top of me _while_ I was sleeping!' Aoi said. 'I came back from a long mission and I'm exhausted. I'll tell you everything later. Let me sleep.'

She walked out of the room and went to his living room and crashed on his couch. Despite her request, Kakashi followed her there.

'You're ceiling collapsed on you, then what are you doing here?' he demanded. 'You should be in the hospital! Are you alright!'

'Fine,' came her muffled voice from the pillow she was carrying. 'I'll go fix everything in the morning. Now, go away.'

'But-.'

'Look,' she said turning her head away from the pillow. 'If I went to the hospital they would have poked and prodded me and not let me sleep for god knows how long. This is the best option I had and you better not open your mouth about it!'

'You have a cut on your face and some on your hands,' he stated.

'They'll heal themselves,' Aoi replied, unbothered turning back to the pillow. 'NOW LET ME SLEEP!'

Kakashi sighed and left the room. Instead of heading back to bed he went to the kitchen and brought out the first aid kit. He knew the right thing to do would be to drag her to the hospital. He decided he would most certainly do that in the morning. The least he could do was stop the bleeding for now.

He walked back to the living room and found her already asleep. He sighed again. He hoped she remained asleep the time he patched her up. It would make things a hell lot easier for him.

Luckily for him she remained asleep. But the next morning after she saw her cuts bandaged, he did have to go through an episode of shouting.

'YOU PERVERT! YOU DID ALL THIS WHEN I WAS SLEEPING! PERVERT!'

She kept calling him that no matter how many times he made his intentions clear to her. After a while he sighed and gave up and kept hearing her calling him names.

But before she left, she thanked him and somehow that made all the inappropriate name calling seem quite okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	31. Babysitting (Part 2)

**Eeeeeepp! So many reviews! YAY! Love you people!  
><strong>

**Thank you LeUndeadRabidChipmunk, SkittlesKat, tifa2001, anonymousOc, Le Sparrow and Violet91 for the reviews!  
><strong>

**Now about the requests about a chapter with Kakashi and Aoi being together. Well, I have been thinking about it and I will obviously write it. But I just wanted to post more of the development chapters first. Be patient with me please! The chapter will come sooner or later! I just personally LOVE writing humor more. Though I think I might try a bit of angst in the next drabble.  
><strong>

**I'll stop rambling!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Babysitting <strong>

**(Part 2)**

'Hey!' Kakashi jumped at Aoi's sudden exclamation. He was walking by the quiet street reading his book when she came out of nowhere behind him and startled him. When she turned and looked at her, he saw that she was heavily bandaged around the head and arms.

'Aoi,' he said. 'What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?'

'No, I got released early,' Aoi said.

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

'Okay, I begged to be released early,' Aoi rephrased.

Kakashi tilted his head.

'Okay, I released myself,' Aoi rephrased yet again. _How did that even make sense?_

Kakashi titled his head a little more, eyebrow still raised.

'OKAY! FINE! I ESCAPED!'

'You should go back before they send the search parties after you,' Kakashi advised. If it had been someone besides himself they would have believed Aoi the first time. But Kakashi was well aware of her phobia of hospitals. He guessed it had something to do with her falling into that nasty coma years ago because her dislike for hospitals started right after that.

'Whatever, I can slip past them,' Aoi replied absently scratching the bandage on her head. 'This is so itchy!'

'I don't think you should do that,' Kakashi said warily seeing her bandage coming off as a result of her violent scratching.

'I'm not even badly injured,' Aoi kept grumbling. 'These are just a few scratches.'

It was a little more than that and Kakashi knew that well.

'AOI SENSEI!' they both heard Sakura's voice from not so far away. Aoi stopped scratching her head.

'Time to go,' she said. 'See ya later.' Then she turned at smiled at him. With the smile plastered on her face, she said, 'You never saw me. Tell her anything and I'll kill you.'

She turned and disappeared.

Sakura came seconds after she left. 'Kakashi sensei, have you seen Aoi sensei around? She escaped from the hospital again.'

Kakashi looked at Sakura, sweating dropping all over his face. 'N-no,' he said. 'Aoi?' He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. 'No all alone. Just reading my book. Alone. Yeah didn't see her.'

Sakura's eyes darkened. 'Kakashi sensei…' she said threateningly.

Damnit Aoi! Why did she always have to make him fall in these kinds of situations.

'She went that way,' Kakashi said after heaving a sigh.

'Thank you Kakashi sensei,' Sakura said.

'Say Sakura?' Kakashi called her.

'Yes?'

'Are her injuries still too bad?' he asked.

Sakura shook her head. 'No, she's past the critical condition.'

'Does she need to be in the hospital?' Kakashi asked. 'Can't she be treated at home?'

Sakura thought about it for a moment. 'Yes, she can. But knowing Aoi sensei she'll either jump out the window or do something rash. She needs to be watched.'

'Okay, send her home then,' Kakashi said. 'I'll see to it that she doesn't do anything rash and that she's looked after.'

'What will you do?' Sakura asked intrigued.

Kakashi smiled.

* * *

><p>As Kakashi closed the door behind Aoi's apartment he was followed by back to back yelling.<p>

'I'M TWENTY NINE YEARS OLD! I DON'T NEED TO BE BABYSAT!' Aoi yelled. 'I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MASK FACED SCARECROW!'

'I'M SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! I CAN'T SIT HOME ALL DAY!' Naruto's shout followed hers. 'KAKASHI SENSEI! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO DO THIS?'

Kakashi quickly made his way as far away from there as possible. He needed to cover a pretty good distance of he wanted to read his book in peace and quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you thought! <strong>

**Cheers! =D  
><strong>


	32. Pain

**Hello! Another update's here!  
><strong>

**So this is my take on Aoi's reaction when Kakashi died. (You know he died for a while during the Pein invasion).  
><strong>

**Enjoy! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pain<strong>

When Katsuyu first gave her the message Aoi came to a standstill. While she stood it seemed like the world was spinning around her and the explosions, screams and shouts were nothing more than mere buzzing noises in her ears. Her mind was going into a lockdown and the only thing that mattered to her was running as fast as possible and going there. She was so far away. The only thing her mind was telling her right then was that she had to hurry. Maybe it wasn't over yet. Maybe she still had time. Maybe she could still reach there in time.

'Aoi-san, are you okay?' Katsuyu asked worriedly from her shoulder.

Aoi hardly heard her. Trying to ignore the constricting pain in her chest she said, 'Katsuyu sama, could you please lead me there?'

Looking at the expression on Aoi's face Katsuyu didn't have the heart to tell her that it was of no use. That it was too late. Instead she said, 'Yes.'

Aoi didn't waste a single second. The moment Katsuyu uttered the word she was already rushing towards the place. Her mind blocked out her surroundings focusing on only one thing. She was running dodging all the explosions and the flying debris solely by reflex.

Goddamnit! Why did she have to be almost on the other end of the village? There was still so much path to cover. Suddenly she felt anger on her own sluggish speed. Anger at her own ineptness.

If felt like hours before she finally set foot on her destined place. The first thing she saw was the massive bodies and the vivid red hair of the Akimichis. Chouza didn't look too well. Katsuyu was healing him and Chouji was kneeling down beside a grey haired unmoving body.

Even though she had been told the news already questions like, "_why isn't Katsuyu healing him? Why is Chouji shedding tears?" _kept crossing her mind.

She saw his face and it showed no sign of life. She wanted to beat the crap out of him and make him open his eyes. She took a shaky step forward maybe to do just that, but before she could reach him, a sudden bright light engulfed all of Konoha. She didn't know what happened next. She only remembered the feeling of drowning as Katsuyu engulfed her with her body.

When Katsuyu first released Aoi from her body, Aoi thought that she had been transported somewhere else. She didn't recognize the place she was looking at. Her breath stopped in her throat.

Konoha….

Konoha…

Konoha…

…was reduced to nothing more than earth and stone in a matter of seconds. She felt inept. She felt insignificant. She felt useless. At the end she couldn't save what mattered the most. Konoha and Kakashi.

'Kakashi sensei…' She heard sobs behind her. Chouji's.

'The final mission….that you gave…to me…has been successfully completed Sensei!' he declared.

Even though the word "final" rang in her ears, she refused to cry. She was a shinobi, goddamnit! A shinobi never showed emotions. This wasn't a time to cry. Konoha wasn't there anymore! The home and refuge of so many people had been lost. She had no right to shed tears at a time like this. She needed to save what was left of Konoha. She needed to do something!

She saw Naruto then in the middle of the cleared area and the darkness engulfing her got a hint of sunlight.

'Stop crying Chouji,' Aoi said. It might have come out harsher than she had meant it to. No matter what, the boy had his heart in the right place. 'Now isn't the time to cry.'

'Aoi sensei…'

'Now is the time you stand up and be strong for your village,' she said, overlooking the unbearable pain in her heart. _It was time to put all their belief and trust in Naruto. _

Chouji rubbed off his tears though he was still sniffing. 'YES!'

She was a shinobi! She was taught to overlook pain. So why was it proving to be so damn hard?

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? <strong>

**Next drabble will be a continuation of this when Kakashi is revived.  
><strong>

**Let me how you liked this one.  
><strong>

**Review please! =D  
><strong>


	33. Tears

**So this is the continuation from the last drabble. Excuse the typos cause I wrote this out in a hurry!  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tears<strong>

She had refused to cry the entire time he was dead. Even though she felt the pain and even though it was unbearable, she refused to show it through her tears. So as hard as it was for her to do she had pushed them back. She didn't notice when Chouza came and stood beside her. He didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. Both of them just looked ahead to the destroyed landscape they used to know as home.

The rain of green lights came very suddenly. The first thought that ran through her head was that they were too some sort of destructive jutsu. She could hear people's surprised cries from everywhere. She saw then that as the lights hit the bodies, they were coming back to life.

'Tou-chan!' Chouji shouted. The boy had sat all throughout beside Kakashi's unmoving body.

Aoi turned along with Chouza and saw Kakashi sit up.

Chouza ran to him. 'You too, Kakashi!'

Aoi couldn't move from her place. She felt like she was frozen and it wasn't shock that had frozen her in place.

'I'm…' Kakashi spoke sounding just as confused and surprised as everyone around him felt.

Chouji started crying, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. 'Thank-thank goodness, Kakashi sensei!'

'I'll explain everything,' Katsuyu told Kakashi.

Kakashi turned to look at her as she delved into an explanation of what happen.

Aoi wasn't feeling shock. The feeling that had overtaken her was relief. It was such profound relief that it had frozen her in place. And finally the same relief brought the tears gushing out of her eyes that she had been holding back for so long. This time she couldn't do anything to hold them back. She didn't even try.

'Thank you, Naruto,' was the first thing she could bring herself to say.

She wanted to stop the flow of tears before Kakashi could turn and see her but it was too late. He didn't ask how she got there when he knew that she had been fighting somewhere far away or tease her about the fact that she was crying. He slowly covered the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. For the first time ever since he had known her, she didn't protest.

'Imbecile,' she said in a shaky voice putting her head on his shoulder. The tears just wouldn't stop.

Kakashi smiled. 'Thank you,' he said, thanking her for the familiar welcome.

She shook her head. 'Save your thanks for Naruto.'

When it came to Naruto, thank you just wouldn't suffice.

'I'll go get him,' he said.

Aoi stepped back from him and nodded. She attempted a smile in the midst of her tear strained face.

'You do that,' she said.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it!<strong>

**Leave a review and let me know! =D  
><strong>


	34. Movies

**Movies**

'Here you go?' Aoi handed Kakashi two tickets. He took them with a confused look on his face.

'And these are?' he asked.

'Tickets to the movie that came out based on one of your disturbing books,' Aoi said.

Kakashi's visible eye shined which made Aoi scoff.

'Yeah you got that lady your team saved in the snow country playing the lead,' Aoi said.

Aoi had a feeling that Kakashi was drooling underneath his mask.

'These are really it aren't they?' Kakashi was talking as though he was in a trance. 'These are it!'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah,' Aoi said.

'So why'd you give me two?' he asked suddenly.

'I dunno, you can take someone,' Aoi said. 'And these were the last two in stock for the show tonight and knowing how crazy you are about this, I got both of them to be on the safe side.'

'So come with me,' Kakashi offered.

'I'm sorry, what?' Aoi asked.

'To watch the movie,' he said. 'You can use the other ticket.'

'Um, thanks, but no thanks!' Aoi said. 'I don't think I have it in me to sit through _that_ piece of work twice!'

'Twice? You already saw it?'

'No not really,' Aoi said with a half shrug. 'I guess I fell asleep right in the middle of the introduction and woke up during the end credits.'

'I'm surprised you actually went and saw it in the first place anyway,' Kakashi mused.

'I didn't know it was this crap,' Aoi said. 'Genma didn't tell me!'

'Genma?'

'Yeah he asked me to go with him,' Aoi said. 'I did. Worst decision of my life.'

'You guys went on a date?' Kakashi asked cautiously. Somehow the name Genma was annoying him now.

Aoi shrugged. 'If you call sleeping through the entire movie a date then yeah, I guess so.'

Kakashi's love for Icha Icha grew a little more on the spot.

'Well anyway, see ya!' Aoi said.

'I have a mission tonight,' Kakashi said. 'It's D rank. Just babysitting this kid. Can you take Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura there tonight, you know as my replacement so I can watch the movie?'

'You're pushing it, mask face,' Aoi said.

'If you don't then all the effort you went through to get the tickets will be wasted,' Kakashi said. 'And I value your gift too much to let it go to waste.'

_Fucking Smooth talker!_

'FINE!' Aoi said. 'But you owe me! Two favors!'

Kakashi smiled. 'Done!' Somehow he knew he would come to regret that decision later. But the lure of the movie was too much.

'So who are you taking?' Aoi asked.

'I have no idea,' Kakashi replied truthfully.

* * *

><p>Kakashi came out of the theatre with blood splatters on his side. It looked like he had come back from a A rank mission rather than a movie theatre. Asking Ebisu to use the other ticket because he was a fellow fan of Jiraiya's work had not been the best of ideas.<p>

Seriously how many nosebleeds could a person have in the span of two hours? He would have preferred Aoi sleeping through the movie (no matter how outrageous he thought that was too) than what he went through.

Never again.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review!<br>**


	35. Peaceful

**Peaceful  
><strong>

'Really, does it hurt you to just ask for help?' Kakashi asked, rolling his eyes at Aoi.

'What are you doing here?' she asked back. Holding the tree trunk behind her for support she tried to stand up and did too with a hell lot of effort. But the very next moment she fell again. Sitting down, she cussed.

Kakashi sighed. 'Kushina sensei said you were due to visit her two hours ago,' he explained. 'She got worried and told me to look for you.'

'She gets worried over such useless stuff,' Aoi commented. 'I was going to go visit her a few minutes later. I just lost track of time training.'

'Right,' Kakashi said. He saw her ankle was broken badly which was the reason she couldn't stand properly much less walk.

He went forward and extended his hand to help her up. 'How long were you planning to sit here without sending for help?'

Aoi didn't take his hand. She felt stupid for spraining her ankle in the first place and now of _all_ the people in the village _he_ had to come to help her?

'I don't need your help,' she said. 'I'll get to the village by myself.'

'Really?' Kakashi said with incredulity in his tone. 'Fine. Suit yourself.'

He started walking away leaving her behind. The sun was setting and it was going to be nighttime soon. As he walked away with his back to her, he said, 'Good luck staying the night here. I'm pretty sure you'll get the best food out here. And the greatest company of the insects, bats and wild animals. Oh and make friends with some creeps too. Also the-.'

'Shut it!' Aoi snapped. 'Fine! Okay! Help me get back to the village.'

Kakashi turned and smiled. 'Not so easily. What's the magic word?'

Aoi wanted to throw her shoe in his face or slap him multiple times with it. And she knew she would sooner or later. But she figured, given the current situation, it would be better if it was later than sooner.

'…Please,' she said finally after choking on her words a couple of times.

'Didn't hear you,' Kakashi said.

He was enjoying it, wasn't he? Aoi instantly started devising torture plans that she would apply to him.

'Please!' she said.

Kakashi nodded. 'Good enough.' He knew she was going to get back at him for this later but when he thought about it, it was definitely worth the trouble later.

He went and sat down in front of her with his back to her. 'C'mon then.'

Aoi put her arms around his neck and he picked her up on his back and headed for the village.

Aoi grumbled the entire way. Not that Kakashi thought that it'd be any different. But then at one point when she stopped grumbling, he actually stopped walking thinking that something had happened to her.

'Aoi?' he called, turning his head a little. 'Oi Aoi?'

'Noisy,' she mumbled and heaved a breath.

Was she kidding him? She fell asleep?

Kakashi shook his head and continued walking. She was _that_ exhausted and still she didn't call for help. And she must have spent what small amount of energy she had left grumbling and complaining when the help _did _reach her.

This girl could drive him crazy sometimes with worry and he didn't mean that in a positive way.

He sighed and then smiled. At least the rest of the way back home would be a peaceful one. He had to admit, it wasn't every day that he got to see Aoi look so peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! <strong>

**Leave one for this too!  
><strong>

**Cheers!**


	36. Quiet

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Quiet<strong>

'Ano…isn't Aoi sensei a bit quiet today?' Hinata asked her teammates as they rested during the short period of break that Aoi had granted them.

'Now you say it, she has sort of been a little easy on us today,' Kiba wondered. 'Sucks cause I was liking the tough training.'

'Also, let's not forget that she gave us a break,' Shino said. 'An hour too early.'

Kiba smirked. 'I bet you it's because Kakashi sensei went with Asuma sensei's team. And she's worried sick!'

'Kiba-kun, lower your voice,' Hinata requested urgently. 'Aoi sensei will hear us.'

'Hmm, I agree with Kiba,' Shino put in gravely.

'Heh, it's too obvious that she-,' Kiba started as Akamaru barked in agreement.

* * *

><p>Aoi had just gotten the news that Naruto would be sent as backup for Kakashi and the rest as soon as Naruto was done mastering his new technique. If he didn't get a hang of it within the given time, some other team would be sent in his and Yamato's place. Aoi just hoped Naruto mastered his move in time. There was no one better to send. Naruto worked well with Asuma's team and of course Kakashi.<p>

But if didn't work out, Aoi was hoping the Hokage would send her. But Team Kurenai was still rough around the edges and she had a feeling the Hokage wouldn't send them. And there was no question of her leaving her new team behind.

Maybe she could go give Naruto some death threats that could help accelerate his training.

As she neared the training grounds were she left her new team to spend their break she heard them talking and a vein pulsed in her forehead as she overheard them talk.

'…it's too obvious that she-,' Kiba said as Akamaru barked.

Aoi sneaked up on them from behind. 'You guys…..,' she said in a low scary tone, her eyes glowing in her shaded face. 'What are you talking about?' She cracked her knuckles noisily.

All three of them jumped at once. Akamaru whined and backed away. They shivered and sweated knowing that they were dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know how you liked this one! <strong>

**Cheers! =D**


	37. Teaching

**Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Teaching<strong>

'You got yourself here again, huh?' Aoi said. 'Sorta pathetic you know.'

Kakashi turned his head and found Aoi perched on his hospital room's window sill. He made to sit up and the sheet covering him to his face threatened to fall and he winced.

'Don't push it,' Aoi said getting down from the window and pushing him back down on his pillows. She pulled the sheet up covering his face properly and went and leaned against the window arms crossed over her chest. 'What got you here? Tenzo said it was your sharingan again.'

'You met him?'

'Yeah on the way to the Hokage,' Aoi replied.

Kakashi sighed. 'The new sharingan will take a little more time to master.'

'What about the Kazekage?' Aoi asked.

'He's fine,' Kakashi informed her. 'He got the bijuu extracted from him but he's alive. One of his village elders exchanged her life for his.'

'That was gallant,' Aoi remarked. 'I doubt our village elders would do something like that.'

Kakashi smiled. Aoi never hid her dislike for the two village elders of Konoha.

'Where have you been around?' Kakashi asked.

'Here and there,' Aoi said. 'Scouting mission.'

'Found anything?'

'One of the reasons I'm here,' Aoi said. 'Tsunade sama told me to fill you in.'

Kakashi nodded.

'There's a two man cell closing in on the Hidden Cloud village,' Aoi said. 'And by the information I collected they had on black robes with red clouds on them.'

'Akatsuki!'

Aoi nodded.

'Tell me you didn't confront them alone!' Kakashi demanded.

'I might be rash, but I'm not an idiot!' Aoi replied back. 'My mission was to gather info only and I did my part. Anyway they've been taking a lot of detours, mostly going into exchange points.'

'Exchange points!'

'Yeah,' Aoi said. 'If Akatsuki are really after the bijuu I'd say their next target is Hidden Cloud's jinchuriki.'

'What did Tsunade sama say?' Kakashi asked.

'She said it's the Hidden Cloud's problem since it's their jinchuriki,' Aoi said. 'She said Konoha would help if they asked for it.'

Kakashi nodded. 'And?'

'And I think after that, their next target is the Kyuubi,' Aoi said. 'So they could be heading for Konoha. So I'm gonna have to go scouting again.'

'Another solo one, I presume,' Kakashi said.

'These things are best done alone,' Aoi said.

'You could just get down to teaching a team you know,' Kakashi said.

Aoi smiled. 'Wouldn't be exciting enough,' she said.

'It's plenty exciting, trust me,' Kakashi told her. 'And less life threatening.'

'Is someone worried?' Aoi teased with a half smile.

'Someone always worries,' Kakashi replied truthfully.

Aoi smiled. 'Well, don't sweat it,' she said. There was a pause before Aoi said, 'Kakashi, is Naruto going to be alright?'

'I'll start training him again, as soon as I'm out of here,' Kakashi said. 'He isn't going to be alright with the amount of strength he has right now.'

Aoi nodded. 'You do that then,' she said. 'I'm off. I'll be back by a day or two.'

'I still say you should take me up on that teaching job,' Kakashi said.

Aoi chuckled and jumped out of the window. 'See you later, mask face.'

Kakashi looked up at the sullen grey ceiling and then closed his eyes. He had an ominous feeling that they were headed for a rough time where the Akatsuki were concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>I sort of enjoy filling in some of the holes in the plot with Aoi. She just fits in! :P<strong>

**Any way let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

**Cheers! :D**


	38. Surname

**Thank you for the reviews! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Surname<strong>

'Unbelievable!' Aoi said.

'What's unbelievable?' Kakashi asked agitated.

'I'm not budging! You-.'

'What is wrong with you?!

'I'm keeping my name, thank you very much! You are going to take mine!'

'That's not how it works.'

'I don't care!' Aoi said. 'I am not going to be called Hatake Aoi for starters and more importantly-.'

'What's so wrong with it? It doesn't sound bad!'

'No, just no. I-.'

'I am your husband, you're supposed to take _my_ surname! Not the other way round!'

'Don't pull that crap on me! And why are we fighting over this again?'

'Because you're being pig headed!'

'No it's because you're being a complete idiot! I really can't fathom how you are called a genius.'

'What are you-?'

'You're too famous for your own good! Everyone knows your name, _Sharingan no Kakashi!_ That includes the enemy! I wouldn't mind taking your name given other circumstances but right now if we go by Hatake our cover of infiltrating that place as a married couple is blown! So yeah, we're sticking to _my _surname! At least I'm not notorious all over the world!'

Now that she put it that way, Kakashi knew she was right. How come it hadn't occurred to him? But going by his wife's surname even if it was for a short while and based on a completely fake relationship; it would hit any man's pride. But Kakashi knew how to swallow his from time to time. And he knew Aoi's argument was logical so he sighed and let it go.

'Fine,' he said. 'Since you have a point there.'

Aoi nodded. 'Finally,' she said. 'He sees sense. Now let's get on with it before you start talking about kids too.'

As they started walking again, Kakashi suddenly smiled. 'What other circumstances were you referring to before?'

'Shut up,' Aoi said a slight blush creeping to her cheeks. 'I just realized what I said and I wanna die right now!'

But it only made Kakashi erupt in amused chuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>Boy, did I have fun writing this chapter! XD<strong>

**Let me know what you thought. **

**Cheers! =)**


	39. Advice

**Thanks for the reviews wonderful people! **

* * *

><p><strong>Advice<strong>

'Minato sensei looks a little restless today,' Aoi commented. 'What up with him?'

'Aoi!' Obito turned and exclaimed with a smile. 'What are you doing here?'

Aoi shrugged. 'I was just walking by and thought I'd stop after seeing _that_.' She pointed at the blond shinobi currently walking around talking to himself and running his hand through his hair in a nervous and frustrated gesture.

Obito shrugged too. 'Honestly I have no idea myself. He has been like this since morning.'

'He's fussing over trivial things again,' Kakashi said, suddenly appearing behind her, his hands behind his head and looking positively bored and unbothered.

'And what would that be?' Aoi asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Kakashi sighed pointedly giving her the impression that she couldn't understand obvious things the way he could. Aoi balled her fists but otherwise controlled her temper. Sometimes the urge to punch a hole in that smug bastard's face was overwhelming.

'He'll come to you soon enough,' Kakashi replied. 'Then you'll know.'

Not wanting to start a fight right there, Aoi looked away from Kakashi's face and turned to Obito.

'What are you doing here so late anyway?' Aoi asked. 'Wasn't your training over hours ago?'

'Oh yeah,' Obito said. 'But sensei asked me to stay back and help Kakashi train for his jounin exams coming up.'

'Oh right,' Aoi said remembering that Kakashi was going to be taking his jounin exams in a month and at the age of thirteen. It wasn't like Aoi wouldn't be happy for him once he made a jounin because she knew she would be deep, _deep, deep _down. She was dreading to have to deal with his enhanced sense of superiority once he did make jounin. He was unbearable as it was. Once he became jounin, she didn't know how much more unbearable he would get and didn't want to find out.

'He's been nothing but a hindrance,' Kakashi said shortly. 'I don't get why Minato sensei thought weak people like you could help me anyway.'

'Teme…' Obito growled.

Kakashi didn't seem bothered. 'I'll go train on my own now. At least that's gonna help me improve.'

* * *

><p>'What. A. Jerk,' Aoi announced as she and Obito sat at a ramen stand and ate. 'He is so full of himself!'<p>

'I will beat the hell out of him one day for sure!' Obito said with such force that he broke the chopsticks in his hand and had to take new ones later on.

'I wonder what was up with Minato sensei though,' Aoi said.

'Maybe he lost something important?' Obito suggested slurping in his ramen.

'He never loses his cool,' Aoi said. 'I'm doubtful he'd lose his cool like that by _losing_ something!'

'Mask face said he'd want to talk to me later,' Aoi continued. And then it struck her. Of course! She should have guessed earlier. 'Obito, I'll see you later, there's something I need to do.'

'Huh?' Obito started after her utterly confused about what had just happened.

As mentioned earlier by Kakashi, this matter was trivial to him, so she was pretty sure he hadn't offered Blondie sensei any help. And Aoi wasn't used seeing Minato sensei like that and thought she'd take him out of his misery.

'Minato sensei!' she called as she came to the training ground where Minato was standing alone, procrastinating.

'Aoi,' he said. 'Good timing. I was about to go look for you!'

'Yeah, I know,' Aoi said.

'You know?' Minato raised both his eyebrows surprised.

'Ask her,' Aoi said. 'Directly.'

'Excuse me?'

'What I said. You're fretting for nothing.'

'What if-.'

'Honestly sensei, are you blind?'

'I-what?'

'Most the village thinks that you two are _already_ going out, the way you two are always together. So just ask her!'

'But she-.'

Aoi rolled her eyes. 'Okay, let me tell you something and you have to promise me you won't tell Kushina sensei that you got to know this from me. If you do, then you can very well go and start digging my grave now.'

'Okay, I understand, I won't tell,' Minato said. 'What is it?'

'She's been into you since the day you saved her from those shitty cloud ninjas who kidnapped her,' Aoi said.

'She told you that?'

'No, but Kushina sensei isn't the most difficult person to read.'

'So I should just-.'

'Yeah. And ask her straight to her face. Not speaking your mind is a sign of weakness and not to mention it sucks to keep things inside anyway. So you should just tell her how you feel.'

'Got it!' Minato said grinning. 'Thanks Aoi. I can always rely on you.'

'Lemme guess, that masked face jerk refused to help you?' Aoi said. 'You should've come to me first.'

'Since you _both_ grew up with Kushina and he was in my team, I thought I'd ask him first,' Minato admitted sheepishly.

'And being the jerk that he is, he couldn't care less,' Aoi finished Minato's sentence in her own words.

Minato smiled. 'Maybe you should cut him some slack,' he said. 'With Obito I understand. But you know what happened to him. So maybe you should be a little less harsh?'

Aoi shook her head. 'He missed the whole point of it,' Aoi said. 'And it doesn't give him the right to be a jerk to everyone. At least I'm not gonna tolerate it.'

'You definitely follow your own advice don't you?'

'Of course. I wouldn't be giving it away to you if I didn't. Good luck. And if everything goes well which I know for a fact will, you owe me one.'

Minato smiled. 'Sure. I'll treat you anywhere.'

'No,' she said. 'I can get treats out of Kushina sensei easy. Not to mention Guy and Ebisu too. You have to teach me Rasengan.'

Minato laughed. 'Yeah,' he said remembering their conversation by the lake years ago on her first day of the Academy. 'You're definitely old enough for it now.'

'Yess!' Aoi grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me kno, okay? <strong>

**Cheers! **


	40. Dogged

**Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Dogged<br>**

'Can I leave?' Aoi asked Tsunade as Tsunade examined her. She had been stuck in the hospital for a week even after she woke up from the coma. Her friends came to visit her frequently but the hospital was still feeling very suffocating. It gave her a lot of spare time to think about what had happened during the mission and how she had gotten hurt and she didn't want to think about it. She wanted to get out of the hospital as fast as she could and get herself busy again.

'_You can't get out yet, you're still not healed,' Kakashi had said. _Aoi scoffed. Who cares what he thinks!

'_Aoi chan have a little more patience!' Guy had said. 'You have youth by your side and you'll be up and about in no time. In the mean time I shall work hard in your place!'_ Aoi shook her head. That wasn't even worth listening to.

Tsunade looked at Aoi a little apprehensively. 'You're not completely well yet, I would say you should-.'

'Please Tsunade-sama, I can't take this atmosphere anymore!' Aoi pleaded. 'I feel fine and if you release me, I'll promise I'll be careful.'

Tsunade sighed. It was true that Aoi had been holed up here for too long.

'Fine,' Tsunade said. 'I'll sign your release papers but please come by the hospital every evening to get a check up.'

Aoi smiled. 'Of course!'

* * *

><p>A nerve pulsed on Aoi's forehead.<p>

'I know you're there!' she finally announced. He'd been following her all day much to her displeasure.

'Long time no see, _brat,_' Pakkun said walking out from behind a tree.

'You damn dog! Why are you following me?' Aoi demanded.

Aoi and Pakkun had always had a shaky relationship to begin with.

'Who knows,' Pakkun said, nonchalantly.

'Then stop following me right now!' Aoi ordered, turned on her toes and resumed walking.

But Pakkun didn't stop following her only this time he didn't go through the trouble of hiding himself. He just openly started following her.

'I specifically remember telling you to STOP FOLLOWING ME!' Aoi screamed at Kakashi's summon.

'It's not like I'm doing this BECAUSE I WANT TO!' Pakkun shouted back.

Realization dawned and more nerves pulsed.

'Damn that mask faced idiot!' Aoi said. 'I'm gonna kill him!'

'You're in no condition to kill me, much less him,' Pakkun pointed out smugly.

'Why did he tell you to follow me?'

'He had to leave on a mission,' Pakkun said. 'And so he left me to make sure you don't do anything rash.'

'Gaaaahhhhh!' Aoi exclaimed at the peak of her frustration. She was confident that she would get better by the time Kakashi returned and then she was going to kick his ass for this.

'You are still planning to assault him, aren't you?' Pakkun asked.

'Well of course,' Aoi replied. She gave out another frustrated sigh and look down at the annoying, brown, talking pug. 'Well, you better not follow me home!' She started walking.

'I'll be outside,' Pakkun said following her.

'Nowhere near a five mile radius,' Aoi said.

'Right on your roof top,' Pakkun said.

'I'll kill you.'

'Try.' Pakkun challenged, looking at her arm on the sling.

Aoi slammed her door shut. God, that infuriating little dog and its infuriating master. She sat down and closed her eyes. This was a perfect time to devise murder plans that she would require in the future. Then she sighed. Pakkun was at least better than Ningame. If Guy had insisted on his giant of a tortoise, she would have been done for. That tortoise would most probably first tell her off sternly and then shed tears about it. If she _had_ to be followed, Kakashi had most probably saved her sanity by sending Pakkun. Most of his other ninken were either perverts, mute or too intelligent.

She got up and opened her front door and called.

'Are you hungry?'

Pakkun jumped down from the roof as Aoi moved away from the door and let him enter.

'What do stupid dogs like you eat anyway?'

'Bite me!'

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it. I thought it was about time I wrote something about Pakkun. Love that dog!<br>**

**Anyway, review and let me know. **

**Cheers! :)**


	41. Bedside

**Thank you for the reviews! =D  
><strong>

**Remember how I said I enjoy putting in Aoi in the main plot of Naruto sometimes? Yeah well this is one of those drabbles. **

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bedside<strong>

The jounin gathered in Kakashi's room to discuss the situation at hand. Everyone participated except Kakashi who was lying on his bed, completely unconscious. Guy pulled up a stool from nearby and sat down on it. Asuma seated himself on Kakashi's desk, Aoi sat at her usual window sill while Kurenai stood near the door.

'A genjutsu did that to him?' Aoi asked disbelievingly. Guy nodded. 'Unbelievable!' she said. 'And the medic can't do anything about it?'

Guy shook his head. Guy had arrived just in time to save Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi. Aoi had arrived just in time to see Itachi and Kisame retreat and a passed out Kakashi being supported by Kurenai.

'He thought he could take it with his sharingan but it wasn't enough to counter an actual Uchiha's,' Asuma said.

'Of course he did,' Aoi said incredulously. She didn't say anything more instead she turned her head and looked out the window rather than inside the room.

'Based on how they are acting they haven't found Naruto yet,' Guy said.

'About that…isn't something funny?' Asuma put in fishing for something in his pockets. 'They were already in the village.' He pulled out his pack of cigarettes. 'It's easy to find Naruto in the village. Itachi knows Naruto's face.' He put his cigarette pack away after the thought that there was a sick person in the room hit him.

Aoi heard the footsteps and she knew Guy did too when he put his finger on his lips and indicated for them to keep quiet.

'Kakashi,' Sasuke said, entering the room.

'Why is Kakashi asleep?' he asked. 'And why are jounins gathered here? What happened?'

'Nothing much happened,' Guy replied.

'Is it true that _the_ Itachi came back?' Aoba came in running.

_Yeah, announce it in a mike why don't you?_

Guy turned to the newcomer and furrowed his eyebrows to express his frustration at the guy.

'And he's after Naruto?' Aoba continued, not getting the signal or the glares.

_Seriously how dense is this guy?_

Realization dawned after Guy facepalmed. Yeah, someone who could make _Guy _facepalm was definitely bad news.

'Idiot,' Kurenai let him know.

In a second, Sasuke ran out of the room pushing past the tactless loudmouth, Aoba Yamashiro.

'And why did things turn out like this?' Guy exclaimed frustrated.

'I'm sorry, I didn't notice Sasuke was here,' Aoba said apologetically.

'What's done is done,' Kurenai told him. 'Go look for him.'

As he left, Guy turned to the other three and said, 'We need to split up and look for him too.

Kurenai and Asuma nodded and left immediately.

'Aoi chan?' Guy asked seeing that Aoi hadn't moved from her initial spot yet.

She shook her head. 'You three can handle chasing after a twelve year old, can't you?' she asked. 'Plus he's going to look for Naruto. Try Naruto's place first. If he's not there get out of the village. Naruto has gone off with Jiraiya sama. If Sasuke is onto them he should be heading out of the village too.'

Guy nodded. 'Are you going to be here?'

Aoi shrugged. 'I dunno,' she said. 'I have a mission a few hours later anyway.'

Guy didn't press her and made to leave.

'Guy,' Aoi called. Guy turned. 'We need a very advanced medical ninja who can get Kakashi out of this. If my guesses are right Jiraiya sama has gone looking for such a person. When you see him, please tell him to hurry up.'

'Uh,' Guy agreed. He too knew that they were in great need of a strong medical ninja. His student Lee was desperately in need of one too. 'Lee too.' With that he left.

* * *

><p>Guy met Asuma downstairs.<p>

'I checked Naruto's place,' Asuma said. 'He's not there.'

'I'll take it from here,' Guy said.

'How long do you think Aoi's gonna stay there?' Asuma asked with a grin. 'I don't get why they just don't tell each other.'

Guy grinned back. 'But rich coming from you,' Guy said. 'Or have you already told Kurenai?'

'Get going!' Asuma snapped grin disappearing from his face.

Chuckling Guy ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was it. <strong>

**Lemme know what you thought. :)**


	42. Weakness

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I thought it was about time I brought the three knuckleheaded genins back. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Weakness<br>**

_I can't believe I was tricked into doing this!_ Aoi thought as she walked towards the place where Kakashi usually met his students.

'Aoi sensei?' Sakura asked as she came and stood in front of the three twelve year olds. 'What are you doing here? Kakashi sensei is always over an hour late so you have to wait if you want to talk to him.'

'Doesn't matter,' Aoi said. 'I'm not here to talk to him. I'm here to take you guys to your mission.'

'Mission?' Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. 'What happened to Kakashi sensei?'

'What, not happy to get me instead?' Aoi asked, poking Naruto's forehead.

'No, not that-,' Naruto said rubbing his forehead.

Aoi shook her head. 'He's not coming. He's otherwise engaged. Asked me to chaperone you guys instead.'

'What's he busy with?' Sasuke asked.

_A goddamn movie. _'Nothing of significance,' Aoi shrugged the matter away. 'C'mon let's go.'

'Why do they need ninjas to babysit a kid?' Naruto asked.

'Said baby comes from a rich family,' Aoi said. 'More chance of getting kidnapped while parents are away so they hired ninja's for protection. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure nothing will happen. It is a D rank mission after all.'

Sakura shook her head, 'We did a C rank once with lots of danger. Sasuke-kun almost died.'

'That was technically an A rank mission,' Aoi said. 'You just got lied to by the client.'

'So what if that happened now too?' Sakura asked.

Aoi sighed. 'I'm sure it wouldn't.'

'Should Kakashi sensei really have left us like this?' Naruto wondered out loud.

A nerve pulsed on Aoi's forehead.

'There's a reason why _I _am here,' Aoi said.

'Yes but-.'

'I'm not completely useless you know?' Aoi said hitting Naruto on the head.

'Te te te te te,' Naruto rubbed the bump on his head, a result of the punch.

'I _am_ a jounin,' Aoi said. 'And I beat Kakashi's ass quite a couple of times.'

'You did?' Sakura asked, awed.

'Yeah sure,' Aoi said with a shrug. 'Everyone has weaknesses. You just have to know what they are.'

Naruto punched his palm as some sort of realization struck. 'Ahhhh!'

Aoi looked at him in confusion. 'What?'

'Aoi sensei, so what are Kakashi sensei's weaknesses?' he asked eagerly.

'Not sure if it's a good idea to reveal that to his own students,' Aoi said.

'Whyyyy?' Naruto complained.

'Sorry kid,' Aoi said. She pointed in front of her at a house. 'We're here.'

The kid was six years old and in almost no time, Naruto found a bickering partner in the six year old. It was Aoi's first time dealing with Kakashi's genin team. And her first impression was that they were noisy. Way too much noisy that it bordered on unhealthy. How Kakashi dealt with this crack of a team on a daily basis, she had no idea. And she felt like that even though _she_ was the one who had been in the same genin and chunin team as Guy, Ebisu and a jounin sensei who was most of the time too lazy to move from one spot.

She was relieved when the kid's parents returned earlier than expected and relieved them off their duty.

As they walked back to the village, Sakura suddenly said, 'I know why Kakashi sensei lost in fights against you.'

'You do?' Naruto asked.

Aoi looked at Sakura mildly curious.

'Yes,' she said. 'Kakashi sensei willingly lost to Aoi sensei because he didn't want to hurt her! Isn't that right Sasuke-kun? Aoi sensei _is _Kakashi sensei's weakness!'

'Excuse me?' Aoi said. It wasn't just a normal insult. It was an insult on two separate levels. First was the whole delusional idea that she had feelings for the mask faced idiot. And second was the assumption that she did not have the ability to defeat him in a fair fight. It was enough to fire her up. The three backed out a little bit, blue in face out of fear and sweating profusely as they saw Aoi literally burst into flames with evil shining eyes right after Sakura uttered her sentence.

* * *

><p>Kakashi received his genin team an hour later with mountainous bumps on all their heads followed by a very annoyed and agitated Aoi.<p>

'Here's your team!' Aoi snapped. 'I hope the movie was worth it because you owe me double of what you owed me before!'

'What the hell happened?' Kakashi muttered in an undertone as Aoi turned on her toes and stalked away. Getting nose-bled on by Ebisu was really enough to deal with for one night.

'I'll give you your report tomorrow!' Aoi shouted at him not looking back.

As she walked away Kakashi turned to his students. 'What did you guys do to her?' he asked, very curious as to what had happened.

The three of them looked at each other and decided not to answer the question in order for the possibility of the event repeating itself and them getting hit again.

'Ahhh, nothing much,' Naruto said putting on a fake smile. The other two agreed with him.

'Uh?' Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows and looked at them suspiciously for a while. Then he shrugged and sighed.

'Okay fine, go back home. Meet here tomorrow morning at eight,' he told them. 'I guess it'll take a while to convince Aoi to take charge of you guys again.'

Also for whatever these three had done, he would have to pay for that later. Aoi had made that crystal clear when she said that he owed her more than he already did.

He sighed again. Life was never easy was it?

* * *

><p><strong>So any guesses, who Guy, Aoi and Ebisu's jounin sensei was?<br>**

**And let me know what you thought of the chapter! **

**Cheers! :D**


	43. Window

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**About the jounin teacher of Aoi, Guy and Ebisu, Le Sparrow guessed it right. I'll write up a chapter on that soon enough! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Window<strong>

'Are you sure?' Kakashi asked when Aoi first broke the news to him. 'You won't change your mind?'

She shook her head. 'Sandaime-sama gave me his permission,' Aoi said. 'So I'm good to go.'

'For how long?' Kakashi asked.

Aoi shrugged.

'You don't know?' Guy asked. 'That's insane.'

'I'm sorry, Guy,' Aoi said. 'I really need this. But I'll be back soon.'

'Do you know where you'll go?' Kakashi asked.

'Yeah, I have some idea,' Aoi said.

Kakashi nodded and didn't press her further. She had shared her thoughts with him about wanting to leave Konoha for a while, few months back. And knowing her, Kakashi knew the day she actually went was coming sooner or later, but it didn't strike him with any less of a shock.

'When are you leaving?' he asked instead.

'Tomorrow,' Aoi said with a smile.

'Asuma's leaving too,' Guy told her. 'He's joining the Twelve Guardian Ninjas.'

'Good for him,' Aoi said. 'When's he leaving?'

'In a week,' Guy answered. 'Why do you have to go tomorrow?'

'What's the use in procrastinating,' Aoi said. 'The earlier I leave; maybe the earlier I can return.'

Kakashi didn't say anything further and let Guy do most of the talking.

* * *

><p>The next day early in the morning, Aoi left, walking out through the gates of Konoha. Kakashi and Guy came to see her off.<p>

Before leaving she looked back at the village she had lived her entire eighteen years in. She really was going to miss it. And the people in it.

Guy smiled and gave her a thumbs up and Kakashi just smiled and waved as she left.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kakashi returned to his apartment. Right after Aoi left, he had decided to join the ANBU. His entrance exam was in a month and the training required to pass the exam was excruciatingly tough. Tired, he entered his room and wished for nothing else but sleep.<p>

He stopped before advancing to bed and looked at his window. He automatically went and opened it before going to bed.

And every night for the next four years he made sure to keep his window open before going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So leave a review! <strong>

**Cheers! =D**


	44. Compensation

**Thank you for the reviews. I had this one written so I thought I should just update it without wasting time! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Compensation<strong>

'_What_ is she doing?' Kakashi asked a completely horrified expression on his face as he entered the pub to find most of the jounins there. And this was the last thing he wanted to see right after he got out of the hospital.

'We thought we'd throw Aoi a welcome back celebration,' Asuma replied. He looked sort of drunk. Aoi turned and smiled and nodded and agreement. Kakashi was horrified to notice that she looked pretty drunk herself. He knew from experience that alcohol didn't sit well with her.

'AOI-CHAN BRINGS YOUTH BACK AT THE TAB-,' Guy collapsed midsentence. Okay, he had _way_ too much to drink.

Kakashi sidestepped Guy drooling on the floor and went towards Aoi. 'How-how many did she have?' he asked cautiously.

Asuma shrugged as Aoi gorged down another cup. And Kakashi knew he was in for a rough time.

* * *

><p>'Whoa, careful!' Kakashi caught her as soon as she almost toppled on her feet on the way to walking her home.<p>

'I'm fine,' Aoi said as Kakashi put her back on her feet. But then she fell again.

'Yeah, I can see that,' he said catching her again. At least this time he didn't have to try to hide her since she was of drinking age. Last time, he had to be extra careful no one saw her drunk since she was only sixteen and had consumed alcohol as a result of a bet. It had been nothing short of a nightmare.

'Spinning,' Aoi grumbled.

'You should sit down,' Kakashi said supporting her to a bench beside the road underneath a street lamp and sat her down. Then he sat down beside her.

Life in ANBU was hard enough without having to deal with a drunken Aoi till she became sober. He had a mission early in the morning. He just hoped to get some sleep before that. He needed to get Aoi home as fast as possible.

'Okay, you can rest for a minute and then I'm taking you home,' Kakashi said.

'No,' Aoi said.

'What?'

'Can't go home.'

'What are you talking about? You can't stay in the street bench all night.'

'Haven't cleaned my apartment in four years.'

How, even in her drunken state Aoi could remember this piece of information was beyond Kakashi. But she did have a point.

'You didn't contact anyone here for four years,' Kakashi said. 'For all we knew you were dead.'

'Thanks for the faith,' Aoi said sarcastically.

'So where were you?' he asked.

Aoi didn't reply and Kakashi looked at her to see that she had hung her head and most probably drifted off.

'Oi, Aoi!' he shook her by her shoulder. 'You can't fall asleep here.'

Aoi opened her eyes. 'What was the question? Your hair grew,' she said, pulling a fistful of his grey hair.

'Oww!' Kakashi pulled her hand off his hair as Aoi laughed. 'Where were you all this time?'

'You should be able to guess being the genius that you are,' Aoi answered.

'I did,' Kakashi said with a smile which made his visible eye closed. 'I just wanted to see if I'm correct.'

'You most probably are,' Aoi said.

'Yeah, I thought so,' Kakashi said, releasing his grip on Aoi's shoulder.

The moment he let go, Aoi lost her balance and toppled off the bench.

'Shit!' Kakashi said as caught her before she hit the ground. As Kakashi pushed her back against the bench, Aoi opened her eyes to find his face very close to hers and she suddenly said, 'Why do you wear a mask?'

'Why?'

'Makes you harder to kiss.'

Kakashi smiled and shook his head. 'Things you say when you're drunk. I could repeat these to you when you're sober. But I'd most probably get your fist in my face again.'

'What, you'd rather get punched than kissed?'

'I never said that.'

Aoi raised her eyebrows.

'You're drunk. Very, very drunk. Let me just take you home, okay?'

Aoi moved her face closer to his and said, 'You know I did write to you, but then I didn't know how the send the damn thing to you, so I just gave up. Maybe I can compensate for it now?'

He really did need to get her home. She would regret doing something stupid in her drunken state. And Kakashi wasn't about to let her do it either, at least not when she was drunk.

Kakashi knew very well it was the alcohol talking and that Aoi would not remember any of this in the morning. But the fact that she had written to him regardless of postal difficulties did make him feel a little happy. Okay, so little was an understatement.

He smiled at her.

And Aoi abruptly threw up at his feet.

Kakashi jumped right on time to avoid getting her puke over his sandals.

Yeah, things that could ruin a moment. Puking had just made number one on Kakashi's list.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?<br>**

**As for where Aoi went in the four years she was absent from Konoha, well, it'll be mentioned soon enough! **

**Leave a review! **

**Cheers! **


	45. Return

**Return**

Kakashi was at his limit. He had used too much of his chakra. He could barely keep standing on his feet. There were too many of them to begin with. When he was sent to this mission, it was only anticipated that there wasn't going to be any more than four to five enemies to deal with. So he had been sent alone without his ANBU team was dispatched elsewhere.

But they had been dead wrong. There weren't four or five of them. There were fifteen of them. Fourteen if you didn't count the one staying out of sight and watching the fight. Kakashi knew he was there from the beginning. But he made no attempt to make it known that he knew.

These enemies weren't just bandits. Some of them were skilled in ninjutsu and were rogue ninja from other villages. He had defeated all the minor bandits. It took one blow each. They weren't much of a threat. But defeating the three rogue ninjas had taken its toll on him. There were still two left. One slowly advancing toward him to most probably kill him and the other was the one he knew was hiding.

He tried to get up but he was out of breath, injured and running dangerously low on chakra.

The ninja said something as he stood in front of him that he failed to register and then went in for the strike. Kakashi's mind went rushing at full speed trying to come up with a counter to get out of the way of the lethal blow.

But as it turned out he didn't need it.

His opponent was thrown back quite a distance by a force that took Kakashi a while to comprehend. There was someone standing in front of him and he knew that he knew that person but his mind was refusing to register the fact that she actually was standing right there.

Aoi?

Even from behind her, he could see that everything had changed about her. Her brown hair with streaks of her trademark blue was longer. Her sword was unsheathed and he noticed that she wielded it quite unlike that of a ninja. Everything about her seemed different to Kakashi. Four years had completely changed her.

And then her fist collided with his face.

Okay, so _everything _hadn't changed.

He was thrown backwards a few meters by the force of the punch.

'IMBECILE!' Aoi shouted. Kakashi lifted his head off the dirt to look at her. 'I have been back for only one hour! One hour! And the first mission I get is to save your ass! Yeah, you better feel pathetic about yourself!'

The enemy she had just hit to save Kakashi came screaming at her again from behind. Aoi hit him with the hilt of her sword without even looking at him.

'Sheesh, take a hint. You're not wanted here!' Aoi told the man that she just sent flying behind.

Kakashi got to his feet with some effort.

'Tch,' Aoi smirked. 'Don't move from here. I'm not done screaming at you yet. I'll be right back. There's another one lurking in the shadows. I like to yell without unwanted interruptions.'

She turned to leave when Kakashi said called at her with caution, knowing that the one lurking in the shadows was a strong one.

Aoi rolled her eyes. 'I didn't disappear for four years for nothing, you know. Be back in a minute.'

Kakashi sighed and then sat down on the ground and then smiled. He prepared himself for another round of getting yelled at. It came as no surprise to him that he was looking forward to it than anything else. After all he had not been yelled at for four years.

When Aoi came back and resumed her yelling session, Kakashi took everything with a smile on his face which irritated Aoi even more. And she got so irritated at one point that she dumped the injured Kakashi at the hospital and stalked right out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming you wonderful people! ^_^<br>**


	46. Sweet Tooth

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Some translations you might need to know to read this chapter:**

_**Itadakimasu - Thank you for the food.**_

_**Ossan - Uncle **_

_**Tetsu no Kuni - Land of Iron**_

_**Kompeito - Japanese colorful sugary candy. **_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Tooth<strong>

Aoi was well known all over Konoha for her gigantic sweet tooth and Kakashi for his utter disgust for anything remotely sweet. And the person who took the most advantage of this knowledge was none other than Kakashi himself. And they formed what seemed like an unspoken pact about it ever since they were kids.

* * *

><p>Right after she got married, Kushina got an interest in experimental cooking. And the usual guinea pigs who had to taste her cooking first were Minato, Kakashi and Aoi. Kakashi always dreaded these moments. Not that he considered Kushina a bad cook. Infact he thought she was brilliant. But she usually experimented with desserts and Kakashi had never been fond of that particular course.<p>

Both his sensei and Aoi were different in that matter.

Minato would eat anything Kushina made whether good, bad or mediocre. Sometimes Kakashi thought it was because his sensei was outright scared of his wife or because he would never do anything that would hurt her feelings. But then he saw how Aoi enjoyed Kushina's desserts too and had to accept the fact they really were just good. Just because he didn't like sweets, didn't mean other people didn't. And Kushina made all the food with so much enthusiasm that Kakashi never had the heart to tell her that he couldn't tolerate sweets.

Instead he passed his share over to Aoi under the table and only pretended to eat and say that they were good. Whereas in the meantime Aoi stuffed her face with hers _and _Kakashi's share of the food and almost always had her mouth full to give Kushina any sort of compliment. Aoi did however smile at Kushina with her cheeks puffed up with food when asked about her opinion. And Kushina usually took that gesture as a compliment.

* * *

><p>The day he became chunin at six, he was given congratulatory sweets from a lot of people all over the village who knew and respected his father. He received them with one hand and passed them over to Aoi with the other when the person who gave him the sweets was gone and Aoi gulped them down like she was a tank with an infinite storage capacity of sugar. How in the world a small person like her could devour so much all at once and without a break was beyond Kakashi. But he didn't dwell on it much for as long she was there to eat them, he was saved.<p>

* * *

><p>Going to birthday parties was another thing Kakashi's dreaded because there was always cake involved. But as usual he always handed his plate over to Aoi and submitted back the empty clean plate a minute later when Aoi was finished with it.<p>

* * *

><p>He still had nightmares about his seventh birthday when Kushina got him a huge birthday cake in the daycare centre in an attempt to celebrate. By the end of the party which lasted for about half an hour, the entire cake was gone and was safely residing inside Aoi's stomach. Kushina, Kakashi and this other kid who was staying over that day all had their jaws drop down to the floor. Not that Kakashi was unhappy with the outcome. He was just a bit too surprised.<p>

'AOI!' Kushina yelled as soon as she regained her posture.

Aoi ran for it while Kakashi distracted Kushina.

* * *

><p>Another scare Kakashi got was when he visited Aoi's apartment and opened her refrigerator door. It was filled with all assortments of sweet food.<p>

'Do you have any edible food around here?' he asked.

'What are you talking about? They are all edible,' Aoi replied.

'You mean you live on this?' Kakashi asked.

'Sure,' she shrugged.

The next minute Kakashi dragged her out of her apartment to make her eat some proper food.

* * *

><p>On White Days and Valentines Days Kakashi was showered with chocolates from countless young women in Konoha. Even when he politely refused it, they'd somehow find a way to dump it at his place. And as usual Kakashi brought Aoi home with him at the end of these days so that she could clear out his living room where he had dumped all the chocolates together.<p>

The first time Aoi saw it, her eyes shone like crystals.

'_All_ of it?' she asked her eyes widening and her mouth drooling.

'All yours,' Kakashi said smiling at her expression of utter ecstasy.

By the next day all the chocolates disappeared from his apartment.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was given two free coupons for the opening of the new bakery in Konoha. He handed both of them over to Aoi. Aoi said that he had to come with her, since it was one person one coupon only and if he didn't use his, she wouldn't be able to get his share.<p>

Kakashi passed his plate over to Aoi once at the bakery.

'ITA-DAKI-MASU!' and Aoi started eating.

The bakery owner was very happy to get a customer like Aoi.

'Thank you, Ossan! I'll come again!' Aoi said as she exited the bakery with Kakashi.

Not much to anyone's surprise Aoi became the bakery owner's favorite customer in no time.

* * *

><p>'How are you not fat?!' Kurenai, demanded one day as Aoi devoured dango after dango.<p>

'Huh?' Aoi said finished her dango and reaching for the Kompeito. 'I never really thought about it,' Aoi replied thoughtfully as Kakashi handed the Kompeito packet to her. 'I guess it's because I don't eat _all the time_.'

'You eat enough sweets to have been the size of an Ackimichi by now,' Kurenai pointed out. She always had to stay cautious around sweets or other fatty food to keep her slim build. And it bothered her that Aoi was fine without having to be careful.

Aoi shrugged. 'Since it doesn't affect me, excuse me while I enjoy my sweets!'

'Oh and if you don't want yours, give them to me!' she told the others. Kakashi, Guy, Asuma and Kurenai all tossed their packets to her all of which she received graciously.

* * *

><p>On the first Valentines Day after she returned to Konoha Kakashi presented her again with all the chocolates that he had received.<p>

'I missed these!' Aoi exclaimed as she dived into the sea of nicely wrapped chocolate boxes.

'What you had no sweets back in Tetsu no Kuni?' Kakashi asked.

'I did,' Aoi said. 'But there weren't a lot of varieties. And availability of chocolates was near nil. And nothing can compare to Konoha sweets!'

'I couldn't say either way,' Kakashi said.

'Hey, what did you do with all the chocolates that you received the four years I was away?' Aoi asked suddenly, pulling the wrapper off one box.

'I made sure I was well out of the village on a mission during Valentines Days,' Kakashi said. 'So no one found me to give me anything. The small amount that managed to reach me I passed on to Pakkun and the other ninken.'

'Huh?' Aoi was confused. 'So why didn't you do that before? Or now? Saves you the trouble of receiving these things. Not that I'm complaining.'

Kakashi shrugged. 'You liked them,' he said simply. Then he scratched the back of his head. 'I didn't mind really.' Over the years it had almost become like a habit to him and something he liked doing.

Aoi stared at him in surprise for a second and then blushed. She got pissed that she blushed and to cover up her embarrassment she punched him in the face and looked the other way and concentrated on opening the next wrapper off another box.

* * *

><p><strong>So basically Aoi went to Tetsu no Kuni when she left Konoha for four years. She might have been in some other places too. But primarily she was in Tetsu no Kuni because she wished to improve her katana (sword) skills.<br>**

**So leave a leave a review? **


	47. Replies

**Thanks for the reviews! They make my day! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Replies<strong>

Aoi woke up with an excruciating pain in her head. She got up and clutched her head with her hand and cussed.

What the hell was the pain about?

And then she realized.

She was hungover.

How much did she have to drink last night?

She couldn't remember.

She sighed and cussed again, her head throbbing.

And then she sat bolt upright as another realization struck her.

This wasn't her apartment. This wasn't her room. _This wasn't her bed!_

And as she looked around with panic stricken eyes, she knew very well to whom everything belonged to.

_Shit! Shit! Don't tell me-_

Then her eyes fell on the white folded piece of paper on the bedside table resting beside an Icha Icha book. It had her name written on top of it.

She snatched it off the table and opened it to read.

_Stop freaking out._

That was the first thing that was written. And the handwriting too clearly belonged to the owner of the apartment.

But how could she stop freaking out when-

_Nothing happened._

Then what the hell was she doing in his room and more so HIS BED?!

_I slept on the couch. You didn't want to go home because you hadn't cleaned your apartment. _

Huh? Oh.

Aoi slowly started to calm down.

She was fully clothed after all. Even her gloves were in place. She sighed in relief.

_All I did was take your shoes off. _

How did he know she would panic like that? Aoi shrugged. She guessed she would be able to tell for him too. It came with knowing someone for as long as you could remember.

Even as she tried her hardest, she couldn't remember anything that had happened the night before. She hoped she didn't do anything embarrassing.

_Now that you've calmed down, please lock up behind you. I had to go on a mission and won't be returning for three days. _

Okay easy enough. She would lock up his apartment. Maybe put some booby-traps in while she was at it too.

-_Kakashi._

_P.S.: Clean up your apartment please. You can't hog mine all the time._

She put the paper down and got up from bed. As she locked up behind her and left his apartment, she figured she didn't have to freak out to begin with anyway. The guy was too honorable for his own good.

She smiled. Well just for that reason and just this once she gave him a break from all those booby-traps.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was right after the Aoi getting drunk chapter! The chapter name was Compensation and drabble number was 44.<br>**

**Don't forget to leave a review! :D**


	48. Excuses

**Okay, so how many of you remember all the excuses that Kakashi came up with for being late? Yeah, it took me a while to gather all of them. I hope I got all them down right. **

**Oh and the LAST PART of this drabble is a continuation from Drabble no. 10. Drabble name: Believe. **

**It's the drabble where Kakashi goes missing for a long time and Konoha arranges for his funeral but Aoi and Naruto refuse to believe that he is dead and continue to search for him making Guy realize the same thing in the process. **

**Thanks for the reviews LeUndeadRabidChipmunk, Mrs. Ukki and azuresilver. They made my day!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Excuses<strong>

'You're late,' Aoi stated as Kakashi reached two hours late to the spot they were supposed to meet to go off on their mission.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. 'Yeah, sorry,' he said smiling apologetically. 'But you see there was-.'

'-this old lady who needed heavy bags to be carried for her,' Aoi recited for him. 'Got it. Let's go.'

As they started on their way, Aoi said. 'But really, does helping the old lady really take two hours?'

* * *

><p>'You're late!' Aoi snapped. 'I told you last night that no matter what you had to come on time today! And you're still fifteen minutes late!'<p>

Kakashi had the decency to look apologetic like he always did when he was correctly accused of being late.

'Oh you see there was this kid who got her-.'

'-cat stuck up on top a tree,' Aoi finished. 'Yeah, yeah I get it! Staying an hour more on top of the tree wouldn't have killed the cat! Now Kushina sensei will kill us for being late!'

* * *

><p>'You're late!' Aoi said. 'Now we have to travel at double speed to make up for the time!'<p>

'Yeah, sorry about that,' Kakashi said. 'But there was this granny-.'

'-who needed help crossing the road,' Aoi said. 'Come up with something new can't you?'

* * *

><p>'You're late!' Aoi said, so exasperated that she was almost in tears. 'Now all the fresh pastries are most probably sold out.'<p>

'Yeah, sorry,' Kakashi said, handing her his free coupon. 'But a cute girl stopped me on the way, so I danced.'

Aoi's mouth fell open. _That was definitely new._

'Didn't hear that one before,' she said. 'Gotta remember that one regardless of the fact that _it doesn't make sense!'_

'I came up with something new,' Kakashi said following Aoi inside the bakery. 'You told me to improvise.'

'You suck at it.'

* * *

><p>'You're late!' Aoi said rolling her eyes and jumping down from the tree.<p>

'Yeah, sorry, sorry,' Kakashi apologized. 'But a black cat crossed my path and I had to take a scenic route.'

'You know-,' Aoi started sternly but was interrupted by a very exuberant Guy.

'A black cat?!' Guy said in horror. 'Are you sure you took THE MOST scenic path you could find? Or you know WE SHALL BE DOOMED!'

'Yeah, I'm sure,' Kakashi said.

'Maybe we should make sure!' Guy said. 'Take the scenic path of youth again and this time I SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU!'

A nerve pulsed on Aoi's forehead. He couldn't believe Guy! (Not that she ever could).

She got hold of both their head and bonked them together.

'Stop goofing around!' she said. 'We are late for our mission as it is.'

She turned and left, leaving the two dizzy men to follow her as she picked up the trail.

* * *

><p>'He's so late,' Aoi grumbled.<p>

'Aoi-chan wanna bet on what excuse he comes up with this time?' Guy asked. They had to do something to pass the time.

'I'm sure it was that old granny again,' Aoi said.

'Cat stuck up on a tree,' Guy said. 'He uses that the most.'

'You're late!' Aoi said as Kakashi appeared in front of them.

'Sorry, sorry,' Kakashi said. 'I got lost in the road of life.'

'NOOOOO,' Guy screamed and walked another way, heartbroken at having guessed wrong.

Aoi rolled her eyes at him. And then told Kakashi. 'That one's new too. But closest to the truth I have seen you go so far.'

'The improvising is getting better,' Kakashi said.

'No,' Aoi said. 'You still suck.'

* * *

><p>Aoi found him finally. After months of searching, she finally found him. She was thankful that Guy and Naruto had stuck by her side and not given up hope like the rest of the villagers.<p>

Kakashi wasn't in a very good shape when they found him. He had a tough time getting away from the assassins involved in his mission. He had no way to send word to Konoha and had to take care of the situation by himself; the reason why he was in such a bad shape. He was hiding from the assassins very carefully. And that's why it took Aoi and the others so long to find him.

'Kakashi sensei! You're alive!' Naruto shouted. 'I didn't believe for one second you weren't.'

'Goddamnit!' Aoi said taking him by the collar. Her relief on finding him alive was taking shape through a sudden bout of anger. 'The entire village thinks you're dead!' She shook him.

'Aoi-chan…,' Guy said carefully. 'He _really_ is going to die if you shake him like that.'

'You're late!' Aoi said.

'Huh?'

'For your own damn funeral!' Aoi said.

'Oh yeah,' Naruto said. 'They are curving your name on the memorial and everything.'

Kakashi shrugged. 'Oh well they'll just have to take it off I guess.'

Unable to just show her relief through anger anymore, Aoi let go of the front of his jacket and hugged him instead. The combined effect of the strength of Aoi's grip around his neck and his weak physical disposition at that moment was too much for him to take for more than a few seconds.

'Or not,' he choked before deftly passing out.

'Aoi sensei….Kakashi sensei is,' Naruto pointed out.

Aoi let go of him to find that he was unconscious.

'What the hell?!' she exclaimed. 'Did I just kill him?!'

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, the last part was only the continuation from Drabble 10. The rest of the drabble is independent of any of the other drabbles. <strong>

**So I hope I got down all the excuses. If I missed one let me know, I'll try to put it in in one of the future drabbles. **

**Leave a review please! It's always great to hear what you think! **

**Cheers! :D**


	49. Tea

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! Love you all! **

**And thanks a bunch to LeUndeadRabidChipmunk for the word "Tea" so I could base my drabble on it! ^_^**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Tea<strong>

When Kakashi, Guy and Aoi were sitting with their client and having their mission explained to them, a lady came with tea. The three received theirs and the housekeeper and the client left them alone. The client went away to bring something that they would need for their mission.

Aoi stared at the green liquid in front of her and then got up with her cup, walked to a corner of the room where there was a potted plant and poured the entirety of the content of her cup into it.

'Aoi-chan?' Guy asked inquisitively.

'I refuse to drink poison,' Aoi stated bluntly and came back to her place.

'I had it, I'm fine,' Guy said. 'It wasn't poisoned. Infact it was good tea with a youthful aroma!'

Kakashi shook his head. 'She meant the tea itself.' He remembered how much she hated tea. First time she had been given some by Kushina sensei was when she was ten and she had sprayed it all over his shirt.

'Che! Disgusting! I can still taste the one I had six years ago in my mouth!' Aoi said.

But Guy was already distracted by something else. 'HOW?' He was pointing at Kakashi's empty cup with wide surprised eyes. 'HOW COULD YOU FINISH SO FAST?'

Kakashi shrugged and Aoi pulled Guy down to a sitting position again as their client returned.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was drowsy and frequently drifting off and then waking up again. He had a long day with the mission and the volume of paperwork he had to finish before tomorrow was just ridiculous. On top of everything, he's apartment had a case of pests and he couldn't call pest control until morning so he was currently taking refuge in Aoi's apartment and sitting at her dinner table with all his paperwork. He hated himself for being so lazy when it came to paperwork and leaving everything for the last minute. Aoi had already gone off to sleep after making a bed for him on the living room couch.<p>

'Still not done?' He heard Aoi's voice and jerked awake from his half sleep. She took a seat on the chair opposite him. She had a cup of tea in her hand.

He ran his fingers through his hair in exhaustion. 'No,' he said. 'Why are you awake?'

She shrugged. 'I woke up and saw the light still on. You know I could help you out with those. Why don't you just give me some?'

Kakashi shook head. 'You wouldn't know what to write. I did the missions after all.'

'Okay, any mission we had common? I can do those,' Aoi offered.

'No, nothing here,' he replied. 'You usually _do_ handle the common ones.'

'Right,' Aoi said.

'I'll get them done, don't worry about me,' he said, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

'Here,' she said, pushing her cup of tea towards him.

'Since when do you drink tea?' Kakashi asked.

'Sometimes,' Aoi shrugged.

'Thanks,' Kakashi said and pulled his mask down (he never bothered much about keeping the mask on when he was alone with Aoi. Since she had already seen his face, he didn't see the point) and took a sip and instantly turned green. And after a few seconds of pure horror he sprayed the entire content of his mouth on Aoi.

She jumped up in surprise. 'Ewwwwwwww! WHAT THE HELL?'

'What the hell was that thing?' Kakashi croaked. Even the after taste was killing him.

'Tea!'

'That is not tea!'

Then Aoi remembered. She had made that for herself. _Shit!_

'How much sugar did you put in it?!' Kakashi demanded.

'About six or seven teaspoon-full,' she said sheepishly.

'I'm gonna throw up,' he said. 'No one has sugar with tea, Aoi!'

'It was the only I could drink that stuff!' she said. 'Look what you did to my robe.' Her sleeping robe was completely splattered with tea.

'Guess we're even,' Kakashi said.

'Huh?'

'You ruined my clothes once too,' Kakashi reminded her.

'You're still stuck up on that!' Aoi exclaimed. 'That was eighteen years ago!'

But Kakashi was still trying not to gag on the taste of the tea he had just had. He hated the taste of sweet anyway and to have that in tea was just the limit.

Aoi brought him a glass of water.

And then she sighed. 'I'm sorry I forgot about the sugar,' she grumbled an apology.

'It's okay,' he said, downing the water.

'I'll make you some proper tea,' she said. There was softness in her eyes.

'I'm wide awake now, thank you,' Kakashi said. Aoi threw a piece of cloth at him.

'Clean my table then!' she said.

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't scared to drink the next cup of tea Aoi brought him after the traumatizing experience with the first. But it turned out she made tea just fine. It was surprising to him how she could make good tea (the normal kind) when she hardly ever drank any herself.

'Good night,' she said. 'Don't stay up all night.'

'Yeah,' he said. He realized, as she went back to her room, a lot of small things about her were still a mystery to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! Leave a review! :D<br>**


	50. Motive

**Wow, 50th drabble already?! I never expected myself to come this far, honestly. ^_^**

**Thanks to all the lovely reviewers of this story from the very first drabble to this one. With you guys there I'm so sure I can even reach 100 soon enough! **

**Well enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Motive<strong>

'Why do I need to learn this stuff!' Aoi groaned as she banged her head down on top of the open book in front of her.

'Because you need to answer questions regarding them for your entrance exam?' Kakashi reminded her.

'But why this stuff? I'll never use them!' Aoi said. 'Have the ANBU completely lost it?'

'That's not the point,' Kakashi said.

'Of course it is!' Aoi said. 'I mean why in the world do I need to know at what angular velocity I throw my kunai, as long as it hits the target?'

Kakashi was sort of lost there too. He never quite got why they needed to learn all these for the ANBU entrance exam but he didn't complain when he had given the exam. It didn't take any effort to memorize and understand everything for him given the genius that he was. But it was different for Aoi. She was bright, he knew it. But when she didn't want to do something, she would put no effort behind it at all and wouldn't come up with good results.

'Look, if you want to get in, you need to learn this,' Kakashi said. 'And if you keep complaining like that I can't tutor you!'

'But-.'

'Okay, I am leaving,' Kakashi said, giving up and getting up.

'No!' Aoi said hurriedly. 'Fine I won't complain! But I need your help!'

Kakashi sat back down surprised. She must really be desperate if she had actually come out and said that to him. She almost never admitted to needing help.

Kakashi helped her study throughout most of the night. And even though she didn't complain anymore, Kakashi could see how ridiculously boring she was finding everything. He tried and then gave up when he found that she had fallen asleep on top of her open book. He was pretty sure she didn't get even a quarter of what he had explained to her. How she was going to pass the written exam, he had no idea. There was nothing to motivate her, except for the fact that she would get a position in the ANBU. And that clearly wasn't good enough.

Next morning he came back to her apartment and found her right where he had left her. He woke her up from her desk before the scheduled time for her exam. She grumbled for a minute and then went on her way to sit for it anyway. Kakashi told her to keep calm and write whatever she knew. He tried to console her saying that she had nothing to worry about since she would do great in the practical exam anyway. But he knew that she at least needed a pass in the theoretical one.

Aoi surprised him by telling him not to worry and saying that she would be just fine.

* * *

><p>As her new commanding captain, he was the one who had to deliver her results to her. He got stuck in a mission that made him four hours late to deliver the results. But what surprised him was when he saw her results. She had done brilliantly in the practical part which he knew she would. But she had landed one of the highest marks in the theoretical part and he couldn't fathom how she had managed that when she had slept through studying the night before the exam and was not even remotely motivated to study.<p>

'How did you do it?' he asked her after she had cooled down from telling him off for being so late. _So much for being her captain! _

'Do what?'

'Get such high marks in the written exam,' Kakashi said.

'What you thought I couldn't?' Aoi challenged.

'Honestly? Yeah,' Kakashi said truthfully. 'I mean you slept through studying, complained about it and refused to understand anything I was telling you. You weren't even slightly motivated to study.'

'Yeah, I only fell asleep for a while,' Aoi said. 'I woke up and then I studied by myself cause I suddenly had this revelation. If I didn't get in the ANBU, I wouldn't be able to be a pain in your ass on a regular basis.'

Kakashi stared at her dumbfounded.

'That's your motive?'

Aoi shrugged and then grinned. 'It works for me.'

And here, he thought, there were people who would die trying for a position in the ANBU because it was prestigious. And then there was Aoi to whom none of that mattered. Only the weirdest reasons got her motivated.

After joining the ANBU, Kakashi had hardly gotten any free time to spend with his old friends. It had only been a few months since Aoi had returned and in that span of three months he had only gotten to speak to her less than a dozen times.

Now she had not only gotten in the ANBU but also been assigned to his squad. He sighed somewhat contentedly. Ah well. As long as she was in he could deal with the pain. He should be used to it by now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! <strong>

**Don't forget to leave one for this too! =D**


	51. Fire

**Thank you Mrs. Ukki, LeUndeadRabidChipmunk and Miserei Yayasuchi for making my 50th drabble so colourful with your reviews! **

**I thought it was about time I revealed Aoi's powers and past. I completed writing it, but it became too long so I had to split it into two drabbles. This is the first one. More will be revealed in the second drabble! **

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire<strong>

'Sensei!' Guy was running with all his might to the training field. 'Three to four houses at the edge of the village caught fire! No one's there yet! I couldn't do anything! Sensei, help them! There are people stuck inside!'

Nara Shikaku opened one eye to look at his pupil in the green jumpsuit who had just disturbed his afternoon nap.

'Fire huh?' he said closing his eye right back and sighing. 'Troublesome.'

'But-but Sensei!' Guy protested. 'You can't not help them! You aren't going to help them because it troublesome?! Sensei I thought you-.'

'Pause kid!' Shikaku said. 'I never said anything about not helping them.' He sighed again. 'Guess there's no way.'

'Aoi, you were listening right?' Shikaku asked.

'Yes, sensei!' Aoi said jumping down from the same tree Shikaku was napping under.

'I'm leaving it to you,' Shikaku said turning over on his shoulder to a more comfortable sleeping position.

'Roger!' Aoi did a salute.

'Guy take her there,' Shikaku said. 'And don't get in her way.'

'Aoi-chan?' Guy was very shocked. 'Sensei aren't you-?'

Aoi caught hold of Guy's jumpsuit. 'Lead the way, bowlcut! We're running out of time.'

'Yes, ma'am!'

* * *

><p>Once on the scene, Aoi rushed inside the burning buildings without a second thought.<p>

'Aoi-chan! Stop! It's dangerous to just barge in!' Guy shouted.

'Stay where you are!' Aoi shouted before she disappeared inside one of the burning houses.

Guy thought that was the end of Arisawa Aoi. There was no way she could survive after running inside a house on fire like that. What was sensei thinking? It was his fault that Aoi died. And it had been only a month Guy and gotten to know Aoi after their genin team was formed. And now he had already lost a teammate!

Shikaku sensei was a murde-

Before he could finished the sentence, Aoi came out of the house hauling along with her a teenage girl. The girl was blackened at places from the soot and coughing vigorously.

Aoi didn't have a single scratch on her.

'H-how-?'

'Oi, you bowl cut!' Aoi snapped. 'Don't just stand there spacing out! Take her away! I'll go get the rest out!'

That was the first time Guy saw Aoi's kekkei genkai.

* * *

><p>'Total immunity to fire?' Guy marveled later as Aoi dragged her lazy sensei to treat her to dango since she had successfully completed her mission.<p>

'_I completed the mission sensei!' she said smiling. 'With no thanks to you of course!'_

The sugarcoated words were blackmail enough for Shikaku get his ass up and treat his student to dango.

'Sweet!' Guy said marveling at Aoi's power.

Aoi shrugged as she popped a dango in her mouth. 'No' rea'y,' she said with her mouthful.

'What are you talking about?' Guy protested. 'It's awesome!'

Aoi sighed. 'Oi Guy,' she said. 'Don't spread it around too much, okay?'

Guy was again a little taken aback but he complied with her request anyway.

* * *

><p>'Whenever there's a fire in anywhere in the village and Aoi gets to know about it, I have always noticed that she always runs <em>towards <em>it than _away _from it. What's up with that?' Kakashi asked Guy.

'I made a promise of youth!'

'You did what now?'

'I made a promise of youth to Aoi chan that I would always keep her secret!'

'So there _is_ something behind her running towards fire all the time,' Kakashi said. 'Don't worry you said more than enough.'

'Huh?'

Kakashi just sighed and left. It bothered him a little that Guy knew something so important about her and he didn't when he had known her since they were kids.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Kakashi was in on it too. Infact because he saw it, he had lived to tell the tale.<p>

'What's the matter with you?' Aoi demanded. 'Are you having a brain freeze?!' The blast of fire from the enemy that was about to hit him hit Aoi instead who ran in front of him in the last second and shielded him. The fire had whatsoever no effect on Aoi whose back was turned to it and she was glowering at Kakashi for freezing like that in enemy territory.

'This is war, mask-face,' Aoi said. 'Get a hold of yourself.'

'Che!' Kakashi turned his head slightly embarrassed. 'You don't have to tell me that!'

He asked the questions later.

* * *

><p>'Okay so even if fire catches you of guard, you would be immune to it?' he asked after they returned to Konoha from the battlefield. The Third Shinobi World War was going on. Chunins weren't usually sent into the frontlines so all they had to do was infiltrate smaller areas.<p>

'I don't know,' Aoi said. 'It probably would burn me but I was never caught off guard by fire. I was trained that way. To be able to tell that fire is coming.'

'So you're dad has the ability too, since it's a kekkei genkai,' Kakashi guessed.

Aoi nodded. Her dad was fighting in the frontlines with most of the other jounins of Konoha. He had not even told her anything about going. Far from saying farewell, he hadn't even come to see her.

'Anything else other than being immune to fire?' Kakashi asked changing the subject from her father as fast as he could. He wanted to kick himself for bringing it up in the first place.

Aoi shook her head. Then she said. 'We are usually fire natured if that counts.'

'Does Kushina sensei know about this?' Kakashi asked.

Aoi nodded.

'Why did you hide it from everyone else?'

Aoi shrugged.

Kakashi sighed. 'Well, whatever,' he said. 'I'll go train. Unlike you lazy guys I'm actually training to be a jounin.'

While he was walking away, a sandal flew and hit him squarely on the head.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is for this drabble. More to come out next drabble.<br>**

**Miserei Yayasuchi : I will most definitely think up on a drabble that you suggested and post it as soon as possible! Thank you! :D**

**Leave a review! **


	52. Blue

**Thank you for the reviews!  
><strong>

**LeUndeadRabidChipmunk : Oh you wish don't you? But sorry to disappoint you, but they stay on. :P**

**Here's the next part to Aoi's past. Hope it's not too badly written. I wrote this out in a hurry.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! =D**

**Nii-san - What Aoi called her elder brother.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blue<strong>

When Kakashi came in his office with that expression on his face, even though Minato had a ridiculous amount of paperwork to fill, he couldn't turn his student away.

'Kakashi?' he greeted with a smile. 'What can I do for you?'

'Do you have some time, Minato sensei?' Kakashi asked. 'I wanted to ask you something.'

Minato moved away his paperwork, sensing that this conversation could take a while. 'What is it then?'

'It's about Aoi,' Kakashi said.

'What about her?'

'I was wondering if you could tell me about what happened to her family,' Kakashi said. 'She told me something and now I just can't seem to keep my curiosity in any longer.'

'What did she say?'

Kakashi hesitated for a while. 'That she killed her mother.'

Minato sighed.

'Well is it true?' Kakashi urged.

'You are aware of her kekkei genkai of course?' Minato asked.

'Yeah,' Kakashi said. 'Immunity to fire.'

Minato nodded. 'Her family's power is much like the sharingan in the sense that it is awakened at a certain point in your life frequently at the age of nine, ten or eleven. And the change seen in an individual when this power is awakened is that some part of their hair turns blue.'

Kakashi did a double take at that.

'Wait a minute, sensei! Aoi's hair had blue in them the first time I met her. And that was when she was four. She activated it at _that _young an age. Does that mean she's some sort of a prodigy after all?'

Minato shook his head. 'I wouldn't say anything about prodigy. Some people think she is some think the complete opposite. Aoi hardly talks about it herself but once she told Kushina that it was more like a curse.'

'What?!'

'She didn't activate it when she was young,' Minato said. 'On the contrary she was born with it already activated.' Minato paused a little giving time for Kakashi to swallow that information.

'You know how it works?' Minato asked. 'Her bloodline limit?'

Kakashi nodded. 'She explained to me once,' he said. 'She has the ability to change her chakra into blue flames and project it out of her body. The flame forms a protective layer around her and stops any external fire from affecting her.'

Minato nodded. 'Correct,' he said. 'Then you should also know that the flame around her has the ability to burn anything it touches like any normal fire.'

Kakashi nodded. 'I burned my hand once when I touched her when she was in that mode.'

If it wasn't such a serious conversation Minato was sure he would have laughed at that.

'It takes some amount of control to keep around the body and prevent it from spreading,' Minato said. 'Since Aoi was born with it, she had whatsoever no control over her power.'

Minato no longer needed to spell out to Kakashi what happened next. He could guess the rest and the utter horror of it shook him for a moment.

'Her mother, not being one who possessed the similar bloodline, burned to death right after she was born,' Minato finished it anyway. 'Her father tried to kill her after that, thinking she was some sort of a demon. Her brother saved her, took care of her and taught her how to control her powers afterwards. Unfortunately, he died soon after that on a mission for the ANBU. Her father dumped her at the day care claiming to never wanting to see her face again. Kushina took care of the rest.' Minato sighed again. 'You should hear sometimes what Kushina has to say about Aoi's father.'

'_This_ was something she kept to herself all this time?' Kakashi asked, after he regained the ability to speak.

Minato smiled ruefully. 'Well, everyone has something in their past that they wish to forget and ironically Aoi doesn't even remember what happened.'

'But she was four,' Kakashi protested. 'And she was….cheerful.'

This time Minato's smile was genuine.

'Wonders Kushina can do, eh?'

* * *

><p>Even after he got pushed into the lake of cold water as a way of thanking Aoi for not showing him any pity when everyone around him did, Kakashi climbed out of the water and followed her, dripping wet.<p>

'Cheap trick,' he said.

'And yet,' Aoi said. 'It worked.'

'So,' Kakashi said. 'How do you deal with it?'

'With what?' Aoi asked back.

'Your father, everything,' Kakashi said.

'The old man isn't hard to deal with,' Aoi said with a nonchalant shrug. 'I hardly saw him since after I was born. It was Nii-san who was always with me. He wasn't a very imaginative person so he just named me Aoi after seeing the blue hair. And he taught me control. After he died, Kushina sensei was the one who brought me up. The old man still sees me as a murderer and will have nothing to do with me, not that I blame him.' She sighed. 'I gave up hoping that he would change long time ago.'

'I'm not going to say it's not your fault,' Kakashi said. 'I'm pretty sure you know that already. But knowing that doesn't really do anything to lessen the guilt does it?'

Aoi looked at Kakashi and gave him a half smile knowing that he was right. Then she said, 'It's back in the lake for you again if you don't stop with the mature talk!'

'Yeah! Time to go!' Kakashi said and disappeared from there in the fastest speed he would muster.

* * *

><p><strong>So leave a review and let me know what you thought. =D<br>**


	53. Blackmail

**I'm sorry for the late update everyone! I don't know how but time just flew by super fast for the last couple of days! Anyway new chapter is here. **

**This chapter is about Aoi stealing Kakashi's books as Kukasabe Swift requested. But it's not all humor since I wanted to show how Aoi blackmails Kakashi into doing something he should instead of just goofing around with blackmail material. I hope you still enjoy it!**

**Thanks to all my other reviewers and readers! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blackmail<strong>

'What are you doing here? I couldn't find you anywhere!' Aoi said exasperated.

Kakashi sighed and said, 'That was sort of the point.'

'I will ignore that since you're in a bad place right now but I'll kick your butt for it later,' Aoi said. 'For sure.'

'Leave me alone,' Kakashi groaned.

'With pleasure,' Aoi said. 'I don't particularly enjoy your grumpy company. But, as it so happens that I can't leave if you don't grow a pair and _face _them!'

'I can't.'

Aoi rolled her eyes. 'You're the captain of your team. It's your duty to talk to them.'

'You don't think I know that?' Kakashi spat back.

'Then why aren't you?'

Kakashi gave an exasperated shake of his head and said, 'I'm their captain. And I have failed them. One of us is dead and it's because I couldn't lead them.'

'Well, by now I thought you had become accustomed to the fact that our lives are surrounded by death. And you sulking around about it isn't helping matters either. You feel guilty about it, well man up and take responsibility for it! They are waiting out there for you to say something to them.'

Kakashi remained silent.

'Okay since talking isn't working with you, I had plan B up my sleeve.'

Aoi pulled out a sack in front of him which looked like it was filled with something.

'What is this?'

'This,' Aoi said. 'Is all of your extensive book collection. And I'm going to keep them, hide them or who knows burn them, maybe even the Icha Icha signed by Jiraiya sama, if you don't do as I tell you to right now. Since talking never worked with you I had to resort to blackmail, I'm sorry.'

Kakashi looked for a moment like he was going to have a heart attack. The he controlled himself and said, 'Do whatever you want. I'll buy some more.'

'Uuhh…'

'What?'

'You won't be able to do that?'

'What are you telling me you bought the entire book store now?'

'Of course not. The shopkeeper won't be selling you anything until I give him the all clear. He owes me a favor.'

Kakashi's mouth dropped open.

'Now I'll give you time to think things through and come to your books' rescue,' Aoi said. 'The only thing you'll have to do in return for these is talk to your team.'

'Are you serious?'

'Dead serious. You know, don't just sit around and sulk about a person you have lost. Think about all those you have brought back home safe including me. Do you really think you're team will spite you for what happened?'

Kakashi sighed and without a word got up and left.

* * *

><p>'All your books are back right where they were before and the shopkeeper will resume selling to you again,' Aoi told him later that day.<p>

'Why?'

'Because you kept your promise, duh!' Aoi replied.

'Yeah, but how did you find out?'

'I was part of the team, remember? I was there when you talked to them.'

'But I didn't see you.'

'Somewhere out of sight,' Aoi said. 'See they don't hate you.'

'Yeah,' Kakashi agreed. 'What in the world does the book seller owe you?'

'Secret,' Aoi said. 'You don't need to know. But it came in handy didn't it?'

'Just, never touch my things again!' Kakashi said.

'As long as you're not being stupid,' Aoi said. 'And speaking of stupid, having books as your weakness is stupid in itself!'

Kakashi groaned. He needed to find better hiding places.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Leave a review please. I'll update the next one soon, I promise! =D<br>**


	54. Weight

**Yeah, I know it's a late update. But I have been so engrossed in TV series and animes for the last couple of days, I have been inhaling them like some kind of a maniac! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Well new chapter is here now! Hopefully I still got my readers! :D**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Weight<strong>

His hand flew in his hair in frustration and worry as a very wounded Aoi was rushed into the hospital. What made it worse was the fact that her getting wounded was completely his fault. If he had been more thorough before telling her to get out of her hiding place then she would never have had to take the kunai to her torso. He had been pretty sure none of the rogue ninja were left. He was sure that they had taken down all of them. But unfortunately that hadn't been the case.

'Son of a bitch!' Aoi had taken the time to cuss before she passed out from excessive blood loss. He didn't know if that cuss was directed at him, or the pain or the guy who stabbed her. But he was kind of sure she had meant that for all three of them. Kakashi knew better than to take the kunai out of her. It would only increase her blood loss. He counted his blessings that they were close to the village. He could get her into the Konoha and in the hospital as fast as he could.

'Kakashi-san,' a nurse came out after an hour or so. 'You can see her now, she's conscious.'

'Thank you,' he said as the nurse nodded and left. Kakashi got up from the waiting bench and entered the room.

He didn't know what to tell her. He was responsible for what happened. He was responsible for a lot of things that had happened in his life and every time he confessed to it being his fault, everyone around him would just say that it wasn't just to console him. Even the people he got hurt would tell him the same thing. But he kind of knew what to expect from Aoi.

'No shit, it's your fault,' Aoi spat the words at him. Yeah, he had expected that. 'Count your lucky stars I am unable to move at the moment, or I would have smashed that guilt ridden face of yours right inside your skull.'

'Okay, let's not get too vivid about this,' he said.

'Did you at least get the guy?' Aoi said.

'Yeah, he was a clear shot once I knew where he was,' Kakashi replied.

'Good,' Aoi said. 'I had a good dream about smashing _his _skull in.'

'You were unconscious and in that state you dreamt about smashing a rogue ninja's skull in,' Kakashi repeated. 'I worry about your sanity sometimes.'

'Yeah, cry me a river,' Aoi rolled her eyes. 'Now go home! Seriously you got my blood all over you. It's not really hygienic.'

Kakashi sighed. Before he was about to leave, he stopped and said, 'Look, Aoi, I'm really-.'

'If you have any love for your skull you will not finish that sentence,' Aoi interrupted. 'You don't tell me you're sorry and I don't thank you for bringing me here and saving my life. We're even. Now get out.'

Kakashi smiled that made his visible eye close. 'I'll see you later,' he said and left.

Aoi turned to a more comfortable position and shook her head. 'Idiot!' she said. 'If I see that stupid expression on your face again, I really am going to punch a hole in it.'

As Kakashi left the hospital, he felt light. He no longer felt the weight of the guilt bringing him down like it always did. But alongside that he sneezed pretty suddenly. He hoped he wasn't catching a cold.

* * *

><p><strong>It was short but it was what I wanted for the chapter! Hopefully I'll be updating soon! :D<br>**

**In the meantime, I would love some reviews! **


	55. Offer

**Hey guys! I'm back earlier than expected! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews LeUndeadRabidChipmunk, Kukasabe Swift, PsychoticSky and Guest. **

**This drabble is a little serious, but it has that romantic tinge to it that so many of you requested. This scene takes place either right before the war or immediately after it. Whichever scenario suits you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Offer<strong>

'Get up!' Aoi pushed Kakashi.

'No,' he said. 'Your turn!'

'No,' Aoi countered. 'I just went an hour before! I have a mission in the morning!'

'So do I!' Kakashi said.

'I don't care!' Aoi said. 'Just stop her from crying her head off! You just have to pick her up and put her down again!'

Kakashi didn't move. He looked like he had dozed off again.

'Just go!' Aoi gave him one last kick and he fell off the couch with a thump.

'Ow,' he groaned. Getting up he threw a cushion on Aoi's face as she toppled from her sitting position on the other side of the couch.

How did they land up here again? Favor for Kurenai! She had promised she would be back in about an hour and it was past midnight and still no sign of her. She had escaped for a night of peace no doubt, leaving Aoi and him to take care of her daughter.

Aoi was already on her way to look for Shikamaru, the kid's godfather to leave her in his care after the hour was up but Kakashi kindly reminded her that he was in Suna for the weekend.

Okay he had picked her up. Even went "takai-takai" but she just wouldn't stop crying! Now what?

'FEED IT!' Aoi shouted.

'If you are already awake, why not help?!' Kakashi shouted back.

They did manage to calm her down but with a lot of shouting from Aoi and lot of helplessness from Kakashi.

They were both glad when Kurenai finally showed up. She said she fell asleep in a hotel room and had a very peaceful sleep at that.

When Kakashi and Aoi left her apartment it was dawn and the sun was breaking out.

Aoi yawned and stretched.

'One thing I realized,' Kakashi said. 'If you get married and if you ever have kids, you're going to drive both your husband and your kid insane.'

Aoi stopped walking for a second. '"If" being the operative word here,' she said quietly. 'I'll see you in a while before the mission. Might as well go and freshen up.'

With that she was gone leaving Kakashi to wonder why she had reacted like that.

* * *

><p>He found her minutes later, not in her apartment as she said she would be but by the lake, sitting alone with the cool wind brushing off her face.<p>

'What's wrong?' he asked. 'I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I didn't think you would react like that.'

'You're right,' Aoi said. 'I wouldn't have before. But when you reach your thirties, you start thinking about this stuff, you know. Marriage, kids, family. I am a shinobi. Exactly how many shinobi women end up getting married and having kids? We are surrounded by death. No one gets a happy ending. Look at Kushina sensei. She was happy and then she died. And Naruto grew most of his life not even knowing who his parents were. And Kurenai? Asuma died. At least Kurenai was lucky enough to have something of his left. Tsunade sama lost someone and never married and she over fifty. I look around me and I think, what are the odds, huh? I'm never going to stop becoming a shinobi and no guy is going to risk it with me in fear of ending up like all of them. So yeah, it just bugs me sometimes.'

Kakashi listened to her entire theory without interruption.

'I know you're just itching to making fun of me right now,' Aoi said. 'Just give me a break, okay?'

'Aoi?' Kakashi called his voice holding no inclination of jesting.

'What?' she barked, expecting a huge amount of laughter. Expecting everything **but **those words that came out of his mouth next.

'Let's get married.'

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah well, abrupt ending? Well I liked it this way.<br>**

**Anyway, leave a review and let me know. Good, bad, totally horrible? **

**Now I have to think up of Aoi's reaction to that! lol. XD**

**I'll be back soon. **


	56. Letters

**Happy Birthday Kakashi! Yep! It's his birthday today and I thought I'd post this chapter for the occasion. **

**Sorry for the late update! Got really busy with this and that. And wow at the number of reviews for the last chapter! ! 16 reviews for one chapter! I was in cloud 9! Really! Thank you guys so much! **

**I'll write a continuation for the previous chapter soon.**

**If somehow boxes appear after some words in this chapter. It means that those words were scratched out. It's showing fine on my pc but it might show some box like errors to some. So just imagine them scratched out. Thanks! **

**Anyway, enjoy. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Letters<strong>

__D̶e̶a̶r̶ ___Mask face,_

_I heard from Guy you joined up with the ANBU (yes, unlike you some people do contact me more often). As soon as I come back I'll be right back in your hair again (is it still all grey and old person-ish?) because I plan on joining up too. _

_I know I am writing this letter and I'm not even sure I can send it, given to the snowstorm that's been going on for a week now (seriously!) and none of the letter carrying pansy birds are ready to fly in this weather. This place just doesn't allow you to send letters anywhere! (Why am I even writing this?)_

_Apart from the butt freezing cold, this place is awesome. The people are friendly and the samurais are so good at what they do. My sensei on the other hand is a pretty hardass during training. But the old man took me to his tea ceremony couple of times so I guess his heart is in the right place (given he doesn't know my hatred for tea). This place is nice. It doesn't make me feel homesick at all. W̶h̶o̶ ̶a̶m̶ ̶I̶ ̶k̶i̶d̶d̶i̶n̶g̶?̶ ̶T̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶p̶l̶a̶c̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶l̶m̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶v̶a̶r̶i̶e̶t̶y̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶s̶w̶e̶e̶t̶s̶.̶ ̶A̶n̶d̶ ̶I̶ ̶m̶i̶s̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶g̶u̶y̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶.̶ ̶  
><em>

_I don't have much time to keep writing this. It will be my training time soon. I have to be present in the dojo before sunrise! So I'll finish here. _

_Happy Birthday then mask face. It will be too late before you get the letter or not get it at all but still. There aren't a lot of things here to give people as presents or I would have got you something. There are a lot if masks. Do you want a new one? There are a lot of colorful masks. And fans. You could use that to hide your face. It's really popular among the women here. Don't spend the entirety of your birthday in the memorial or training in the mountains. Go have some fun with Guy and the others. I think I'll write another letter to Guy and tell him to drag you out. _

_Oh well then. I gotta go. This could be the last letter I write you. I haven't got a lot of time and patience you know. _

_With L̶o̶v̶e̶  
><em>

_H̶a̶t̶r̶e̶d̶_

_L̶o̶v̶e̶_

_Nonchalance_

__Aoi_  
><em>

_P.S.: Have you killed that dog of yours yet? Well call him some names from me then. I know! Tell him his paws aren't soft at all! That will make his day. _

Kakashi folded the letter and kept it back in the box among hundreds of others on the back of Aoi's shelf as he heard her approaching footsteps.

_Last letter huh?_ He wondered seeing all the other letters in the box she never sent. He smiled at the childishness of her scratched out words.

'Here's your report,' Aoi said handing him a scroll. 'I don't know _what _it was doing in the kitchen! Why are you smiling?'

'Am I?' Kakashi said.

'Yeah,' Aoi said. 'Creep.'

'How can you even tell?' Kakashi asked.

Aoi shrugged. 'I dunno,' she said. 'What's so hard about it? You got your report. Now get out. I need to relax. Five days at a stretch was a long mission.'

Kakashi nodded.

'Thanks,' he said and he didn't only mean it for the report.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to let me know how you liked this one.<br>**

**Thanks to Mrs. Ukki, LeUndeadRabidChipmunk, azuresilver, Kagayaku Hoshi-chan, PsychoticSky, zhilin, ShadowWolf62400, kitkatlovesmakara, Ergelina, Vivere Memento, Kukasabe Swift, Guest, Kuiroshi Ryoka, Guest, Guest and Le Sparrow for the reviews! Hope I didn't miss anyone! You guys are the bestest! **

**I'll be back soon.**

**Cheers!**


	57. Grief

**Hello everyone! It's been a while! Sorry for the lateness. Hope it won't matter too much. XD**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! You guys are forever the best! **

**So I decided to show up with a sort of grim chapter. Not the best chapter this one, yet its an important one. So hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Grief<strong>

'W-what did you say?' Aoi demanded though she was completely frozen in shock after Kakashi broke the news to her.

Kakashi didn't reply. He just hung his head knowing that Aoi had heard him right the first time. Aoi shook her head, turned on her heels and ran. Unable to do anything Kakashi just stared and heaved a sigh. After a while he walked to where he knew she went.

* * *

><p>Aoi slammed the door open to be greeted only by silence in a previously bustling house. At that moment she didn't care that she would be reprimanded for bursting into the house like that in such a manner. Infact, she was waiting for it to come. But it never did.<p>

'Mask-face, tell me they went on some urgent mission,' she begged when she felt Kakashi's presence behind her. _Hokages never went on missions._

Kakashi didn't reply.

This couldn't have happened! She was only gone for a day! But even outside the village rumors about the Hokage's heroic demise reached her ears. She had refused to believe them.

She turned abruptly and caught him by the collar. 'Answer me, goddamnit!'

He didn't need to. His silence and the sadness in his eye was answer enough for her. He didn't know what she would do. The loss of his sensei had hit him hard alright but to Aoi, the loss of Uzumaki Kushina would be worse than devastating.

Her entire body emitted blue. Her gloves burned and Kakashi caught her hand and removed it from his collar before she could set fire on him.

'Who's responsible for this?' she asked. _Still no hint of tears. If she went on a rampage it would be bad._

With him still holding her wrist, his glove seared.

'Who is it?!' Aoi asked with even more force.

'We don't know,' he replied. His hand burned and he still didn't let go. 'There are search parties out looking right now. There's nothing much any one of us can do here.'

His skin burned as the fire amplified in power. By reflex he quickly let go of her hand. Guy came rushing in right then.

'Aoi-cha-,' he started but Aoi rushed past him and out of the now empty echoing walls that previously belonged to lively Hokage and his hot headed wife.

Guy made a run after her but Kakashi stopped him. 'Let her go,' he said, wincing slightly at the pain in his hand.

* * *

><p>He didn't find or hear from Aoi for two entire days. It got him worried for a while thinking that maybe she had done something rash before finding her on the third day.<p>

She was a little on the outskirts of the village, perched up on a tree in the hilly areas that overlooked the area where everything had happened on that night.

He stopped himself right before he went to sit beside her. The agonizing howling and screaming coming through the trees into his ears were no doubt coming from Aoi. He didn't go to her. He knew that the last thing she wanted was for him to see her like this. She was too headstrong and hated people seeing her in her weak moments.

He had seen her cry before albeit rarely, but he had never seen her like this. Completely devastated and breaking down in shambles. Even though it was a relief to see her cry and letting out all that pent up grief and anger, it physically hurt to see her in this state and hear her agonizing cries and sobs. But there was nothing he could without making it worse.

He had lost a teacher too and he knew the feeling of the grief. But Aoi had lost even more than her teacher. She had lost the most important person in her life. And she wasn't even there to save her when she met her demise. Kakashi knew that it would take her some time to come to terms with that.

Unable to watch her any longer as her shoulders shook with grief-stricken sobs, Kakashi backed out of the trees and sat down on the other side at the entrance of the cliff. He didn't forget how she had always been there for him when he had been the one breaking down. After the incidents with Obito, with Rin and even with his father, she had always been there for him in her own way.

He sighed. The least he could do was at least wait for her come out.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah that was it.<br>**

**Let me know what you thought. **

**Thanks , LeUndeadRabidChipmunk, azuresilver, MrsGooglyBear, Le Sparrow and Zara for the reviews in the previous chapters. **

**I'll be back soon with a more cheerful chapter containing possibly more interaction between those two.**

**Until then, Ciao! **


	58. Bugs

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a while. But I am back now! Been busy with so many things lately. From now on I hope will be able to update sooner. **

**Anyway, warm hugs to all who reviewed, favorited, followed and read! **

**Since I didn't update in a while, I made his chapter longer than usual as compensation.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bugs<strong>

On seeing what was in front of her, Aoi involuntarily took a step back her mouth forming into a silent scream and her eyes round with shock and fear. And then she set everything on fire.

'So how was it? Well, seeing you have a forehead protector now, I'm guessing everything went well.'

Aoi sighed. 'You got stuck with babysitting duty again, huh?'

Minato smiled. 'So you're an Academy graduate now. You'll be assigned your new team soon.'

'Well I sure hope I'm not in hers,' came a drawling voice from behind her. The voice she hated so much. 'All I'll end up doing is putting out fires than get actual work done.'

Minato furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Aoi.

'I'll set _you_ on fire!' Aoi snapped back at Kakashi.

'I'd like to see you try!' Kakashi snapped back.

'Oh yeah? I can-.'

'Aoi,' Minato pulled her back before she could tackle Kakashi. 'Did you set someone on fire today?'

'No!' Aoi said.

'Well Aburame would beg to differ,' Kakashi pointed to the little kid with dark glasses who was crying profusely on the entrance to the academy.

'What did you do?' Minato asked in tone that suggested that it was an everyday thing where Aoi was concerned.

'Nothing! It was a fair fight!' Aoi said.

'She set all his bugs on fire,' Kakashi offered.

Minato sighed. 'Well, you should at least go an apologize to him.'

Aoi turned blue a little and shivered which did not go unnoticed by either Minato or Kakashi. 'NO!' she said at last. 'It was a fair fight! I won! He should just man up and accept it!' With that she walked away.

'If I didn't know any better, I would say she's actually scared of bugs,' Minato said as he watched her stomp away.

'You really think so?' Minato looked at Kakashi and was instantly sorry he said that out loud when he saw the glint in Kakashi's eyes.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of days Aoi was always on the alert. She didn't know how but everything she touched somehow had bugs in them. All the good desserts that she had saved up to eat later in the day care centre were infested with bugs. Her clothes, her sandals and even her bed had bugs here and there. She wanted to scream and burn them to death but she just could not make herself go anywhere near them. She gave her clothes to Kushina to shake off the bugs and Kushina absent mindedly did it for her anyways.<p>

Things got a little out of hand on Kushina's birthday. Aoi had completely forgotten about it and had forgotten to get her something. When she was panicking as she saw people wishing Kushina and handing her presents, Kakashi came and gave her small bouquet of flowers and simply said, 'Thank me later.'

Aoi heaved a sigh of relief and made a mental note to really thank the mask face later.

Only right before she could hand the flowers to Kushina she saw amidst the flowers, the nest of bugs and in reflex she threw the bouquet away randomly and it smashed point blank in Kushina's face.

'AOI!' Kushina screamed.

Before Aoi could fathom what she had done, Kushina was already glowering down on her. Watching from the sidelines and snickering, Kakashi quietly left the room.

* * *

><p>'YOU! It was you the whole time!' Aoi yelled at him after she finally got released from the vicious clutches of Kushina's.<p>

'What are you talking about?' Kakashi asked feigning ignorance.

'Oh you know what I am talking about!' Aoi continued now jabbing her finger on his chest. 'I should have known from long before!'

'I don't even know what you're talking about!'

'THE BUGS!'

'I had nothing to do with that.'

'I will kill you!' Aoi said, enunciating every word with the utmost loathing she could master.

'So you _are_ scared of them,' Kakashi stated, glee clear in his eyes.

'You just brought war on yourself mask face,' Aoi threatened in a low voice and with a last glare walked away.

For the next couple of days what Kakashi had to go through made him almost regret pulling the prank on Aoi before. _Almost._

* * *

><p>'Don't! Don't set them on fire!' Kakashi urgently called from inside the cave. 'I'll burn too.'<p>

Aoi was in a fix and she didn't know what to do. Kakashi and Aoi were given the mission to catch a ninja who had recently gone rogue.

They were given his file to read up on the guy. And as soon as she read it she remembered the little kid with the dark glasses whose bugs she had burned when she was six years old during the Academy exam.

'It's him.' Aoi said. 'I remember him from the Academy exams.'

'I think I remember him too,' Kakashi said. 'Let's go get him.'

That's when everything spiraled out of control. They hadn't expected the trap and Kakashi got himself stuck inside the godforsaken cave with the godforsaken insects and Aoi couldn't burn them, in fear she would burn him too, neither could she make herself to go in and get him out. Kakashi really had got himself trapped inside. He couldn't move at all. Otherwise he would have been able to break himself out in no time. Now he had to depend on Aoi, who he assumed was frozen stiff outside in fear of the insects.

'Aoi, you can't come in if you're scared,' Kakashi said from inside. 'You remember what he said?'

_These bugs sense and attack fear._

'Aoi? Go back and get someone else,' Kakashi said. 'I'll be fine. I'm not scared of these things. So they probably don't even know I'm here.'

_Go back and get someone else?_ That would take ages. And anything could happen to Kakashi by then. She couldn't and wouldn't risk it. But she didn't know how she would make herself go inside either. If the insects lived off of fear, she was done for. There was no way she could go in there and not get herself killed. She was dead scared of these bugs, she admitted that to herself and that Aburame knew it. He said it was revenge for what she did all those years ago. Was he serious? She was a kid!

But she had to go in there. Kakashi was in there. She had to go in and break him out. She just had to do it.

She cussed loudly. And ran right in.

* * *

><p>'Aoi!' Kakashi exclaimed seeing her come in. 'Are you insane?'<p>

She was in the brink of hyperventilation and the bugs crawling all over the cave wall were quick to notice. They all swarmed in for her as she hurriedly broke Kakashi's bindings.

'Suiton! Suijinheki,' Kakashi yelled right at the moment the swarm was about to hit Aoi. A wall of water erupted and enveloped them both shielding them from the bugs.

'What are you, insane?' Kakashi said. 'You could've died!'

'Well I didn't,' Aoi said. 'You were the one who got foolishly caught up in this trap! And this is not the right time to have this conversation!'

With the water barrier still in place Kakashi and Aoi slowly made it out of the cave.

'You know what to do,' Kakashi said and released his technique.

Aoi set the whole cave on fire.

'Satisfaction,' she said once the burnt insects started falling. 'And now, I will kill that guy!'

'Let's just catch him first,' Kakashi said. 'He has quite a head start now.'

They did manage to haul the guy back to the village. Kakashi had to try very hard to restrain Aoi from really trying to kill the guy on the entire way back.

'Creep,' Aoi muttered as she cooled down a bit and watched the sentries take him away to prison.

'It was really stupid what you did back there,' Kakashi told her.

She rolled eyes. 'You're welcome,' she said.

'It was dangerous and stupid and rash,' he said.

'Like danger is a new thing in this life,' Aoi said. 'Just thank me and get over it.'

This time Kakashi rolled his eyes in exasperation and Aoi walked away before he could say anything more. But Kakashi thought he heard her say in an undertone, 'you were in there.' as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thanks for reading. Don't forget to let me know how you liked it! I'll update soon for sure!<br>**

**Till then Cheers! **

**Review! =)**


	59. Fireflies

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late. I just got lost in the road of life. :P **

**Anyway here's a new one. **

**Enjoy. ^_^**

**Oh and before I forget, a big hug to all my wonderful reviewers, followers and readers! You guys are simply awesome! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflies<strong>

_D̶e̶a̶r̶ Mask face, _

_The sun never comes up here! I swear not even for a minute. And it snows all the time. How are you supposed to survive in a place like this? Even the people in here have been keeping themselves inside lately. It's starting to get excruciatingly cold. But training never stops thanks to that old despot of a sensei of mine. _

_I know I haven't written for a while now but hey, who can blame me? Your fingers actually need to be less bruised or frostbitten to be able to hold a brush. Not that it hurts or anything. No way! _

_So anyway, is it possible for those light bugs to survive in such cold weather? I saw one by the lake tonight. (Frozen lake, mind you.) And just the one. Maybe it lost its way. Well it strayed way too far from its group. It sort of reminded me of myself so I caught it and put it in a jar. No I didn't scream and no I didn't burn it. You can wipe that smug look off your face now!_

_Do you think it's ever been to Konoha? I wish it could talk. It could tell me all about the weather there. I have almost forgotten what summer in Konoha feels like. I'm gonna set it free again once the snowstorm passes. It can go find its own way back. Hopefully it won't drop dead in the middle of its journey. That would be really pathetic. _

_I can't write anymore. This little bug made me more homesick than ever. See? I knew bugs were good for nothing! I could never fathom why Konoha had an entire clan dedicated to such creeps! Please tell me they all left or something. _

_Yours (or not. Whatever.),_

_Aoi. _

_P.S.: It was too much of a wishful thinking, wasn't it? _

* * *

><p>'I'm sorry,' Kakashi said as he and Aoi walked through the forest at night trying to find the right way back.<p>

Aoi shrugged. 'Don't sweat it.'

'I think I should've told you earlier,' Kakashi said.

'Your decision, mask face,' Aoi said leading the way as they had both agreed that Kakashi was going to be of no help as he was the one who got them lost in the first place. 'I wouldn't have had anything to do with it even if you did tell me before.'

'You suspected and you never asked me anything about it?'

Aoi shrugged. 'I'm sure you have your reasons.' She paused and then continued. 'Look, leaving the ANBU isn't a big deal really. It's not like you're leaving the village or anything.'

'Wow, that makes me feel really missed,' Kakashi said sarcastically.

'What are you going to do now anyway?'

Kakashi shrugged. 'Haven't thought about it. But maybe teach.'

Aoi snickered.

'I heard that.'

'You were meant to.'

They finally approached a clearing and Aoi heaved a sigh of relief as she saw the stream.

'I think I'll know the way back from here,' Kakashi said, looking around as Aoi splashed water on her face.

'What in the world gave you the idea that I'll trust you with that?' Aoi asked him genuinely flabbergasted. 'We have been walking for hours trying to find a way back!'

Kakashi sighed. He had brought this on himself.

'Oh wow,' Aoi suddenly said, in a low voice staring over at the stream.

Kakashi looked where she was looking and smiled. Thousands of fireflies were blinking in the night sky just above the water surface.

'That's really beautiful,' Aoi stated still staring.

'You do realize they are bugs right?' Kakashi said.

'Shut up, killjoy,' Aoi said. 'I not scared of them anymore. Not that I ever was.' But Kakashi did notice her taking a few steps back.

'Uh-huh,' he said humoring her.

'Wipe that smirk off your face,' Aoi said, rolling her eyes. 'Never thought bugs could be pretty too.'

'What, you never saw fireflies before? Konoha is filled with them.'

'Of course I saw them before. Just not so many together all at once. I saw one once back in - nevermind.'

'You know butterflies are pretty too and so are many other bugs,' Kakashi went on Aoi's sudden halt on her sentence not passing by him. 'You should really do some bug exploring.'

Aoi shuddered almost violently at the thought. 'Time to go home,' she said quickly and starting leaving the clearing.

Kakashi followed smiling behind her. She would never just accept the fact that she was scared. As she walked away from the clearing, he did notice her giving one last glance at the blinking clusters of fireflies with almost what looked like a nostalgic look in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Kakashi let the letter drop back inside the box of letters. He was only reading the ones addressed to him. That wasn't a breech of privacy was it? From the moment he had discovered the box of letters, he would try and read ones addressed to him when Aoi wasn't around. He had some idea how she would react if she found out what he was up to.<p>

He quickly put the box back where it stayed as he heard Aoi's footsteps.

'What are you doing?' Aoi asked suspiciously.

'Nothing,' Kakashi said, trying to look as innocent as possible. 'Just looking for a pen.'

Aoi seemed to have believed him as she looked away searching for paper.

Aoi's letters it turned out was giving Kakashi more insight into her life than he ever had.

'Hey, I need some training done,' Kakashi said. 'Could you help me out?'

Aoi nodded and shrugged. 'Yeah sure. Where?'

Kakashi smiled. 'By the east lake then. Behind the hokages.'

'That's an odd place to train,' Aoi said. 'But alright.'

Never did it happen that fireflies hadn't gathered in that place at night during the summer.

* * *

><p><strong>I know a lot of my drabbles are awaiting continuation and I will write them down as soon as I can.<br>**

**Let me know what you thought of this one. **

**Cheers! **


End file.
